All to Protect Her
by PSparkles
Summary: Takes place during Sailor Moon R- break up. A different version of the story. Let's see if Usagi and Mamoru can find their ways back to each other amidst Senshi battles with the dark moon clan and Chibi-Usa's mission.
1. Chapter 1: Separation

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters :)

Summary: During the Sailor Moon R- break up. A different take on the story. Happy Reading :)

**Chapter 1 – Separation**

The air was crisp; the night was a cloudless starry one and the almost full moon shown above the neatly rowed houses peacefully. Tokyo was sleeping away the late night hours but at the park near Crossroads Junior High, five warriors battled with a half human half reptile looking creature.

"Fire Soul!" The raven hair whipped across the red-skirted warrior's face as she somersaulted over the monster setting it ablaze. Upon landing she assumed a defensive position just like the other warriors.

The warrior with the blond pigtails was glowing though, rod in hand. "Moon Princess Halation!" With some fancy manoeuvring, the monster was no more.

Soon enough, in the place of the five warriors stood five weary girls.

"This is getting to be an every night ordeal." The tallest, Makoto claimed. She adjusted her sweater, which she wore over her pyjamas, and walked over the blond with the pigtails.

"I know, I'm always so sleepy in the morning. I hardly have energy all day." The blond with a red bow, Minako, yawned as her words mumbled out. She rubbed her hands together as the night air was too chilly and she was wearing a short nightdress.

"Maybe that's their goal." She was uniquely wearing her priestess uniform and stood completely sombre as her ebony hair blew in the wind making her seem eerier- Rei.

"Let's all go to bed and sleep. We still have four hours before school starts." The ocean blue hair, Ami, had her hand on the pig-tailed blonde's back. The cold had never affected her as it did for the rest of the girls, so her night-time attire; flimsy shorts and a camisole, did not bother her.

The fifth girl, Usagi; wearing her usual pink pyjamas with bunnies jumping over crescent moons was strangely quiet. She was tired as the attack seemed to kick the wind from her but her eyes were also shot red. The other girls were eyeing her but she hadn't made eye contact even once.

"Did you even sleep?" Rei's patience always ran short when it concerned Usagi's foolishness and her questions were always direct. She was honest in a sense; always voicing what others were wrestling with in their minds but it caught them by surprise every time.

Usagi's eyes met with Rei's in surprise too, but then she smiled softly. Rei's eyes pierced further into Usagi's and Usagi flashed her smile brighter causing all tensions to melt away.

"Of course Rei. I'm just mad that I only get four more hours of beauty sleep!" She ended shrieking and hugging Ami with full force.

The girls eased up as Rei rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Technically, you have less if you want to actually make to class on time." Ami pointed out once Usagi let go.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi, Minako, and Makoto whined in unison.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

"We have to do something quickly." Petz told her sisters as they fixed their appearances in their respective mirrors.

"I just want those wenches destroyed, Petz." Cooan added a touch of purple lipstick on her lips.

"We underestimate them, sisters. Next time, we tactically take them on ourselves. We're stronger than them but we're always outnumbered. Next time, we go together." Beruche tossed her icy blond braid to one side.

"That's too bad," Karaberas said in her singsong voice, "I had the perfect youma for next time."

"Bring it along." Petz laughed.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Sailor Moon made sure to tip toe as she climbed into her room window and she was good at it as these nightly attacks had given her much practice. Rei had been right; she hadn't slept; moreover, she hadn't been sleeping well since a while now. These attacks had actually come as a strange aid since she was literally too drained to think anymore and it was easier to sleep after them. She stepped into her room and got ready to de-transform when she heard the sound of her door slamming shut. Fear gripped her. Had the enemy followed her home? Was she too careless as she had transformed to get home quicker? She quickly made her way to the door and opened it.

"Chibi-Usa, what are you doing up?" Sailor Moon eased her heartbeat. Even in the darkness, she could recognize the pinkness of her hair. Chibi-Usa was shell shocked; first to see Sailor Moon and secondly to see Sailor Moon in Usagi's room.

"I, umm," her brain was connecting the dots, "I was looking for Usagi."

Sailor Moon realized that she hadn't turned off her transformation and she must look like a lunatic standing in their house.

"Usagi's inside and you should sleep too." Sailor Moon quickly shut her door and de-transformed by touching her broach. She sighed- it was relief and sadness.

She felt relieved as the fight had ended with minimal damages but a razor sharp sadness gripped her as he hadn't come to her rescue tonight. Her throat would swell up when she thought of his name; maybe he didn't feel the pull anymore.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

"Did you and Artemis find anything out last night?" Ami asked as she sipped her tea. It was a custom for them to meet at Rei's temple and as usual, Rei and Ami were the only ones there along with Luna and Artemis.

"We were studying the enemy all night at the control room and made a few correlations. Like you, the four witches have element powers. Petz is like Jupiter, Cooan is like you, Mars, Karaberas is like Venus and Beruche is like you, Mercury." Artemis explained.

"Fine, but what do they want from Chibi-Usa?" Rei seemed more irritable than usual.

"We're not sure. It would sure help if we knew something about her." Luna had grown to like Chibi-Usa as she was living with them. The little girl seemed harmless and lost.

"What we do know is that she is in danger and she wants the silver crystal-" Ami summarized counting on her fingers, but was interrupted by Rei.

"We've given her enough time. Usagi has been nothing but caring towards her, so have we. If she can't trust us yet, I don't see why we should put Usagi in danger by letting Chibi-Usa around her." If auras could burn, Rei's would turn the room to ashes. Three pairs of eyes stared at her speechless.

"What's the matter, Rei?" Luna asked softly just as Minako and Makoto entered the room placing their school bags and shoes at the entrance.

"What's the matter with Rei?" Makoto asked quizzically repeating Luna.

"I don't know why you don't see it. Chibi-Usa wants the crystal, Usagi has the crystal, Usagi's vulnerable." Rei stood up rashly moving the table with the tea and cookies in disregard while moving her arms in a cause effect manner.

"If Chibi-Usa wanted to hurt or was even capable of hurting Usagi, she would've by now. She's no threat, Rei." Makoto's eyes challenged Rei's. Minako took a seat next to Ami, trying to avoid their head butt. The two stared at the war going on; neither fire nor current giving up; each fuelling the other.

"Guys, stop it." Artemis spoke up. Makoto broke eye contact and sat down aggravated, spilling some tea as she agitated the table.

"What's the real concern, Rei?" Artemis knew that the priestess knew that Chibi-Usa was not a threat; on the contrary, Usagi had grown attached of the little girl; they all had.

"It's Usagi. She's so fake, it makes me sick." Rei sat down; her temperature cooling. "The fake smile, the fake laughter, the fake words."

"We know, Rei." Minako reached for her hand to help her calm down. "We see it too but what can we do?"

"Something." Rei gritted her teeth.

"She'll be okay, guys. She's strong, she'll come around. Give her time." Luna tried to cheer the group. She wasn't blind; she knew Usagi was in pain. Being her guardian, she knew exactly how broken she was and how hard she was trying to appear brave.

"Strong has nothing to do with this, Luna. Last time the prince was separated from her, she ended her life." Everyone gasped as Rei's reminder was too painful, "I'm betting my life that the thought has come to her." She couldn't speak but neither could the others.

"I want to help her." Rei stood up again with a new resolution. The others followed suit.

"Let's do it!" Makoto affirmed. There was a fresh spirit of hope around.

"We'll go to the Control Room to see if we can find out something more." Artemis and Luna knew there was nothing they could say to focus their attentions when they were this passionate. "I'll contact Usagi to tell her not to bother to come here anymore."

The girls found themselves at Chiba Mamoru's door. Makoto knocked loudly. Minako looked excited, Rei seemed alert, and Ami looked nervous. The door opened soon enough.

Chiba Mamoru- still in his school uniform was taken by surprise but quickly composed himself. He took off his glasses and invited the girls in. They entered the spotless apartment and sat squished on the black leather couch.

"You look well." Rei remarked venomously as she crossed her arms. Nothing in his appearance had changed except for the length of his hair, which was untidily made. He raked his fingers through his hair and sat on the single couch adjacent to them.

"Did you want to talk to me about Usagi?" Mamoru knew there was no point in pretending that they were here for any other reason. The girls stared at each other. In their plan, Mamoru hadn't invited them in his home, nor was he willing to talk to them.

"Yes." Ami began, "We want to understand why you and Usagi-chan are no longer together."

"Mizuno-san," Mamoru began but was interrupted.

"Mamoru, you can still call me Ami." Mamoru nodded.

"Ami, I explained to Usagi why I didn't want to be together. I wanted to give this life its natural chance. I didn't want to be ruled by a past life." Mamoru saw the disgust in Rei and Makoto's eyes but there was no way around that.

"Then why were you with her for as long as you were?" Makoto snapped.

Mamoru silenced her with his steel blue eyes first. Minako didn't understand how he could deny his past when he oozed royalty.

"I was with her for less than a month, that's not a long time." Mamoru answered clenching his jaw.

"But you were in love with her, just as much as she was with you, then what happened?" Minako asked calmly.

"That's not even enough time to get to know someone, let alone fall in love. We were forced together by memories but is that a good reason to relive it again?" Mamoru knew that he would make sense at least to Ami.

"Is that why you didn't come to help us yesterday in our fight?" Rei's eyes pierced him judgementally.

"I was there, Rei. I will always be there. I won't let go my duty, I promise." He answered firmly.

"So bottom line is that you don't love her." Makoto stood up; Mamoru followed suite and nodded. The girls stood up ready to leave. Mechanically, Mamoru walked them to the door.

"I'm sorry." He told them at the door.

"It's-" Ami began but was cut-off by her beeping communicator. The girls turned their backs on Mamoru expecting him to close the door but he didn't. He watched over them at the screen, which displayed a frantic Usagi.

"I'm running after her. She's taken it." Usagi's words were short. "Chibi-Usa took my broach. I'm running towards Crown."

"We'll be right there." Ami answered. Panic was in the air.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Don't forget to Read and Review :)

- PSparkles


	2. Chapter 2: Let Me Save You

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters :)

**Chapter 2- Let me Save You**

Usagi's mind surfaced horror images of the crystal in the hands of the Black Moon sisters. Their laughs had never stopped ringing in her ears and she imagined it would soon materialize if they finally got their hands on the crystal along with their prize- Chibi-Usa.

Usagi had run past Crown Arcade and was headed towards the bridge. She could no longer see Chibi-Usa's pink head zipping up front but the bridge would clear her sight- it didn't. There was no sign of the little monster. Her communicator beeped that very second and she stopped to take a breath to scan the area while answering.

"I haven't found her guys. I am at the bridge; she must've gone this way though." Usagi saw Minako's worried face.

"We're splitting up to cover more ground. If anyone finds her, grab her and report back." Minako's leadership was exemplary. Usagi heard unison of "yes" and with a new resolve she was back on the pursuit. She ran past the bridge over the canal, then past the park, and running on the sidewalk of a residential area. This was the route to Chibi-Usa's school; Usagi was sure that she was on the right path. It was hard not to feel angered by the girl. In the end though, it was her own fault. All of them knew Chibi-Usa's main motive was to get her hands on the crystal and after last night, she must have figured the puzzle out. Why hadn't Usagi been more vigilant?

The thought wasn't even complete when she collided with a lamppost. The impact sent her on her back on the cement sidewalk. A sharp pain shot through her body and a ringing had developed in her ears. She hadn't noticed that her eyes were closed until a strong arm grabbed her arm and she immediately realized that the lamppost was a person.

"I'm so sor-" She began while standing upwards, as the ringing disappeared. She froze. This had happened many times before yet this time, the situation was not the same. He looked her up and down; his forehead creased. His hair was much longer, he seemed slightly thinner to her. Mamoru- his eyes were phased the most; she couldn't tell what it was. Was it that his midnight blue eyes were darker? If he would just look into her eyes, she would know.

It was hard to match his eyes with hers. There would be so much sorrow in them; all caused by him. He was sure he'd see accusation and pain, which would break him. He saw her delicate body and the blood on her knee and his heart jumped and his eyes caught hold of her face. The pain he was expecting was not there, though, she seemed to be in a trance. Her sight was aimed at his eyes, never leaving. She seemed almost at peace, if that was possible. Maybe Usagi had changed.

"Are you okay?" Mamoru didn't want to interrupt this moment of closeness but he knew, above all, he wanted to protect her.

His voice seemed to send a whiplash. With a sharp intake of air, she blinked herself out of the trance and looked everywhere but him. Now she could breathe again.

"Usa-" It was hard not to call her Usako. "Usagi, are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him and this shocked his soul- she smiled while exhaling, then nodded, starring right into his eyes.

"Okay." His returned smile was much weaker. "This is new. You would usually cry."

"Huh?" Her voice was faint. Mamoru pointed to the blood on her right knee. She stared as if it was the first time she had seen a scrape. Clear confusion marked her face then she did a three sixty. Looking at him from the corner of her eyes, her lips furled and suddenly a tear trickled down her cheek. She covered her face and sobbed.

Mamoru was taken back; he had no idea what he was supposed to do. One thing he was sure of though, she was suffering.

"Usagi, you don't need to pretend with me." He put his arm on her shoulder and she automatically flinched but her crying simmered. There had been tears though.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Usagi." He caressed her hair but she moved back.

Using her sleeves to wipe her tears, she finally looked at him. Here were those pain-filled accusing eyes, piercing his soul. "Which time?"

"For everything. It's okay if you don't forgive me but I do hope you can go back to normal." His voice was softer and controlled.

He thought he saw her roll her eyes, just like Rei. "Don't worry, I will."

She took out her communicator but just then, it beeped. "There's trouble near the bakery near Forty-Second Street, after the park." Luna's voice was urgent.

"I'm about two blocks from there, I'm on it." Usagi heard Minako speak, then the other girls. Panic emerged in her heart. Without her broach, she couldn't transform and help her friends.

"Usagi, go back to the Control Room." Minako's face appeared on screen.

"No." Usagi didn't have a plan, but she was sure she was going to be alongside her friends. "I'm coming."

"Don't be foolish. You can't transform so it's not safe." Suddenly Usagi was speaking to Sailor Venus.

"You can't stop me." Usagi disconnected.

Mamoru grabbed her arm sharply and received the extent of her furious glare. "Let me go." She ordered in clenched teeth.

"It's not safe. Their job is to protect you. Listen to them." In his heart, Mamoru knew that no force could keep Usagi away from her friends when they were in danger.

"I'm going. Leave me, Mamoru!" She yelled at him and before she could struggle against his grip, he let go. He followed her to the battle.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

"It's not so easy, is it now?" Cooan aimed her violet fire against Sailor Mars' crimson fire. The sisters were incredibly strong; Mars looked around for help as exhaustion was writhing in her bones. All the girls were matched up though. Mercury was holding her own against Beruche, Venus and Karaberas were in a tug-of-war with Venus' love chain against Karaberas whip, and Jupiter was fighting thunder with thunder against Petz.

Suddenly, a solid cat-shaped ball hit Karaberas against the head giving Venus advantage. The love chain cut her face and she fell halting the fight momentary. All of their sights looked for Chibi-Usa as her Luna P hovered near Sailor Venus.

"Don't come out, Chibi-Usa!" Sailor Mercury shouted hoping Chibi-Usa would heed her words. The sisters had meanwhile gathered around Karaberas who was checking her wound with her compact mirror.

"You will pay for this!" Karaberas lifted her arms and produced a mime-type youma. "Find her and bring her here!" She bellowed and the youma lifted above their heads by using an imaginary rope and then pulled it to navigate itself.

"Do you see her?" Jupiter asked the scouts as she searched for any sign of the pink hair. Mars nodded as she felt her energy adjacent to the bakery wall. The sisters were at an advantage as the scouts were distracted, searching for the little rabbit and four individual attacks headed directly at the Sailor Scouts. Mercury dodged the pressurized water jet efficiently, Mars countered the attack, Jupiter jumped up but Petz' attack got her leg and she came crashing down, while Karaberas' whip lassoed around Venus.

Thinking fast, Mercury knew what to do. "Mercury Aqua Mist!" She ran by Jupiter to help her up while Venus untied herself. Just as the mist cleared, the youma found Chibi-Usa. The Scouts heard her shriek and then saw her frightened face in full view as she ran towards them, away from the youma. The Scouts surrounded her defensively as the pleased sisters hovered above them.

"We'll get her now!" Petz laughed in her deafening tone.

"Not so fast!" Everyone, including the youma turned to see the intruder just as Chibi-Usa found her security in Tuxedo Kamen's arms. Usagi stood behind him.

Karaberas continued Petz' laugh and shouted at Tuxedo Kamen "We brought this youma especially for you." She then looked up to the hovering mime. "Destroy him and that human; bring me back the little brat!"

"No!" Mars' powerful Fire Soul headed towards the mime but attack was met midway by Cooan. The battle between the Scouts and the sisters started once again. Their worry was the same; they had to protect Usagi. Venus knew that she'd come no matter what happened but without her powers, she was in trouble. The sisters noticed the scouts' doubled effort as each attack grew in magnitude ten folds.

"Stay back!" Tuxedo Kamen shielded Usagi and Chibi-Usa from the mime as it climbed down its imaginary rope with wild eyes.

"Give me back my broach." Usagi shrieked at Chibi-Usa who had tears in her eyes as she walked backwards until coming to a dead end against the glass window of the bakery.

"I don't have it." Chibi-Usa said softly. Up front, Tuxedo Kamen got ready to attack feeling confused as the mime continued its perplexing hand gestures.

"I know you took it, Chibi-Usa, just give it back!" Usagi felt tears streaming down her own face as she saw Mercury and Mars fighting on her right and Jupiter and Venus fighting on her left.

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!"

Chibi-Usa shook her head as she continued to sob. "I don't have it!" She yelled back in frustration; she was shaking.

Usagi pleaded, "Please, I'll give it back to you if you can just let me help my friends, please, let me help them, Chibi-Usa."

"I ..." Chibi-Usa didn't know how to tell Usagi that she had lost it even before grabbing it.

Tuxedo Kamen jumped in the air suddenly battling two mimes and Usagi instinctively moved in front of Chibi-Usa's body. Usagi saw it pretend to swing a bat and the imaginary object collided with Tuxedo Kamen full force. The other mime saw its opportunity and swung its imaginary bat, aiming in their direction.

As Chibi-Usa sobbed louder, Usagi's brain worked out alternatives. The scouts were battling their hardest while Tuxedo Kamen was recovering. There was no option; before the attack hit them both, Usagi jumped towards Chibi-Usa covering her body with hers. The impact sent her soaring and she held on to Chibi-Usa tighter, trying to protect from the excruciating pain, which she was experiencing at that very moment.

Her eyes connected with Chibi-Usa's petrified ones and Usagi covered Chibi-Usa's head with her arms. Suddenly, it was like pins and needles as her body collided with the glass window. It shattered and the last thing Usagi saw was Tuxedo Kamen diving to kick the mime outside.

"Mamo-chan." There was more air than voice then her body went limp as silence surrounded her.

"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa shrieked trying to move out from under her body. "Wake up, Usagi!" She managed to escape and looked around for help. Everything was still except for Chibi-Usa who was shaking violently trying to shake Usagi's limp arm.

"Usagi, I'm scared. Please wake up." Chibi-Usa tried to roll her body on her back but couldn't. She moved Usagi's hair from the side of her face and moved away. There was blood on her forehead.

"Help! Somebody help me!" She yelled just as an explosion was heard from outside. She covered her ears and shut her eyes expecting the worse. There was no one to protect her. Sailor Moon was supposed to be invincible and now she lay still on the ground. She felt hands on either side of her body and she decided that she would not go down without a fight. Chibi-Usa started kicking every which way while yelling, crying, and shouting.

"Chibi-Usa, it's us. It's Sailor Venus. Chibi-Usa!" Sailor Venus carried her trying to calm her. Feeling completely worn, Chibi-Usa surrendered her will and accepted unawareness.

"Chibi-Usa, wake up!" Sailor Venus held on to her body tightly.

Sailor Mercury quickly examined her body, "She's worn out." Her voice shook. She hesitantly turned to look at the still body on the ground as the ground of the bakery stained red and continued with her calculations.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Don't forget to Read and Review :)

- PSparkles


	3. Chapter 3: Reconciliation

_A.N. I'm really glad that so far you are liking the story. I love reading reviews!_  
_Also thanks for all the readers for putting this story on alerts and favorites. Your reviews really really gives me motivation to update faster._  
_Much thanks. Now back to the story. Happy Reading :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters :)_

**Chapter 3- Reconciliation**

Mamoru sat in the waiting room chair holding his head; his back ached painfully in the plastic chairs. It had been over an hour since they had brought Usagi and Chibi-Usa to the emergency room. While Chibi-Usa was completely normal, Usagi's doctors wouldn't speak to them yet. The scene replayed like a film screen- a powerful force to the gut, which sent Usagi straight through the glass window. He wished he could have somehow protected her.

"Makoto and Ami took Chibi-Usa home; she fell asleep again." Exhausted, Rei sat next to Mamoru who didn't bother to reply nor look at her. All the anger Rei had for Mamoru that morning disappeared that very second. He hadn't waited for Mercury to finish her analysis; in the middle of it, he had snapped his patience and carried her all the way to the hospital. Rei had never seen him more distraught than he was right now.

"You still love her, don't you?" Rei rested her arm on his back gently and he sat up straight, removing his head's support.

"Maybe I shouldn't. I thought if I stayed away from her, she'd be safe." He shook his head in disappointment. Rei noticed his wild eyes. "Maybe the solution was letting her go altogether."

Rei tried to connect his thoughts to his actions but she didn't understand what he was trying to tell her. "Mamoru, what are you talking about?"

"I was having these reoccurring nightmares, more like visions though, Rei." She was the first person he was telling and shots of the nightmare were surfacing in his mind. "Usagi and I were getting married but suddenly the ground crumbled under her and I could do nothing." His fists were tightly clenched. "And this voice would tell me to stay away from her if I wanted to protect her from this." He smiled cynically. This was the same situation; he failed to protect her. "I guess, it doesn't matter now."

Rei had experience in the spiritual realm and she pondered Mamoru's dream. She, herself, had taken many warnings from her dreams and acted according to them. That was fact but another fact was that Usagi and Mamoru were meant to be together; furthermore, their togetherness actually brought peace.

"Mamoru, when she wakes up, tell her you love her." She smiled trying to comfort his nerves.

"I can't risk her life, Rei." Only God knew what a struggle it had been to hide his feelings and live with the pain of hurting Usagi. It killed him inside.

"You won't. That's one thing I'm sure about. And you're not risking her life, Mamoru. Your nightmare means nothing. We protect Usagi and so do you. Above all she's a fighter. She'll be fine. You just tell her." Rei smiled encouragingly but his smile was fake.

"Like we did today?" He shook his head. "Some protection we provide; it happened either way. I couldn't prevent it and I don't know what to do? She needs to get better."

"I have never seen Usagi as depressed as she was over this month. She sucks at pretending she's okay. What it did to her was a lot worse than your greatest fear, Mamoru, trust me." Rei had seen their love perform miracles and had begun believing if they were together, everything would be okay.

Mamoru sighed, clear confusion on his face. Rei knew that he was fighting an internal battle but didn't know which side was winning.

"The crystal?" Mamoru decided to change the topic to the current situation. If Usagi had the crystal, it would help her heal faster.

"We asked Chibi-Usa when she woke up but same answer- she doesn't know. She was never able to take it. Apparently it disappeared." Rei was dejected that she could no longer convince Mamoru. "Ami's working on a theory that maybe the crystal disappeared since it wasn't Usagi who tried touching it; but that would mean we don't know where to look for it."

Mamoru didn't respond but he quickly stood up as the doctor came into the corridor. Rei followed Mamoru.

"How is she?" Mamoru was speaking faster than usual.

"Are you related to the patient?" The doctor pushed his golden-rimmed glasses further up his nose and continued checking his files.

"We're her friends and we brought her in, we were also in the attack." Rei answered instead of Mamoru.

"I would prefer speaking with her parents." The doctor glanced at them momentarily.

"They're on their way; our friend Minako should be receiving them any minute at the gate. Could you tell us if she's okay, at least?" Rei's eyes were pleading and the doctor gave in.

"Her wounds have been treated. Her right knee was injured and she had a head injury so we will be able to better assess her once she wakes up. But the patient's no longer in danger; the blood from the glass shards has clotted everywhere." He finished as he watched their faces and their relived sighs. That was his cue to leave.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

"She moved. Her- her eyes, her head!" Chibi-Usa practically jumped; she had been staring for over an hour. It had been fourteen hours since Usagi was unconscious and three hours ago, the doctor had informed them that she was completely stable and the effects of the drugs were warring off; thus, she would wake up at any instance. Finding out, Chibi-Usa made Makoto and Minako bring her back to the hospital where everyone was now waiting. "Usagi, Usagi, can you hear me, wake up. Usagi, it's me Chibi-Usa."

Her lips slowly parted as she inhaled a deep but painful breath. As she exhaled, her eyes slowly opened. Mamoru thought he was dreaming and felt deadpan.

"Usagi!" Ikuko Mama exclaimed unable to contain herself any longer. Usagi's eyes adjusted and then fell upon each one of them individually- Ikuko Mama, Kenji Papa, Shingo, Chibi-Usa, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Rei, Luna, Artemis, and Mamoru.

"You're awake! You're finally awake! I knew you would!" Chibi-Usa tugged at her body, trying to fit into a hug but Usagi's eyes shut in pain and her mouth gasped open with air-filled screams. Mamoru quickly retained Chibi-Usa though, trying not to pull Usagi in a hug himself. Once Usagi's breaths were stable, her eyes adjusted to each one of them again, finally resting on Mamoru's face. She looked frightened.

"You scared us for a while but I'm glad, now everything will be okay." Rei stroked her cheeks. Usagi quickly turned her head and her breathing was quicker as tears weld up in her eyes.

"Who," it was a shaky and small voice from her, "are you?" Her voice seemed to be taking all her energy but the sentence was enough to baffle them.

"Usagi, do you not recognize us? We're your friends, I'm Rei." Rei brushed Usagi's hair away from her eyes but Usagi flinched at contact. Rei was shocked; within an instant, her friendship had crumbled into nothingness and she couldn't accept this at all. "This is Mamoru, you remember him, don't you?"

"Mama," Usagi bawled in a raspy voice until her mom surrounded her in a hug. Ikuko Mama motioned everyone to leave as they stood shocked at the turn of events. Mamoru was dazed and mechanically carried the whimpering Chibi-Usa out of the crowded room. He had planned staying away from her but he had never imagined an existence where she didn't know him.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

"You failed me again." Rubeus stood at the entrance of the Dark Moon Sister's mirrored fortress with his arms crossed. "I'm starting to believe that it was a mistake to trust you, Sisters, to get the job done."

The four girls gasped. They were stilled frazzled by their previous battle and wore their battle scars shamefully. Cooan seemed hurt the most as her leg was bandaged and her costume was shredded at places just like her sisters.

"We tried. There was this large amount of energy and it took down our Youma and hurt us. It's not our fault, Rubeus." Petz's anger was no surprise as she hated losing.

"It's my fault since I picked such a weak lot to finish the work but I will correct this mistake." Rubeus steely responded and turned to leave.

"Rubeus, wait." Beruche understood what their fate would be if Rubeus no longer needed them and she would not let that happen. "We really tried hard, look at Cooan; those witches broke her leg. We will not spare them if you give us one more chance."

The sisters waited for an answer while Rubeus glared at them speculatively sporting a smirk.

"I have a plan." Karaberas stepped in front of her mirror. "We'll lure the little rabbit out by selling child toys which will drain their energy. When the rabbit screams and cries, releasing her energy, we'll be ready. No longer will we wait to sight her. This time we'll be fully prepared."

Rubeus' silence was torturous; all four of them had tears in their eyes in anticipation of the verdict on their fate.

"Alright. Inform me of your strike. No more youmas. I will come myself; I need this done." Rubeus didn't wait to see their sighs of relief and left the sisters in solitude.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

"It's strange, Naru-chan. They were there at the hospital and they keep staring at me at school but I honestly do not remember them." Usagi sipped her chocolate milkshake at Crown Arcade comfortably.

"They are your friends, Usagi. It's strange how you just forgot them though. You still remember me." When Usagi's mother called to tell Naru about her best friend's accident, Naru was shocked as she also was accidently involved in the Scout's battle a long time ago. Usagi's injuries seemed a lot worse when she saw her. Her head was bandaged and she had to walk with a cane due to the leg injury. Usagi had even showed Naru the bandages on her back and stomach. Naru was surprised that neither of the girls were by her side like they usually were. She had to admit; it was nice to have Usagi to herself again but she felt their pain as she found them gazing at Usagi off a distance.

"That's not true. I even forgot that pink haired girl who lives with..." Usagi tried rummaging her brain to pick out names. "Minako, I think. When she saw me the other day, she hugged me; it was odd."

"It's really strange. You always used to be with them, you know. It must be hurting them not to be friends with you anymore. I think you should try to befriend them again." Naru knew that this was the noble step; she was never the greedy type after all. It had been three weeks since Usagi's accident and this was her first week of school. Ami and Makoto would stare at Usagi often from their desks but Usagi was in her own world to notice. Bumping into them, Usagi would pleasantly greet them but the pain in their eyes scared her. Usagi hadn't told Naru but she felt guilty for forgetting them. Ami and Makoto spent after school at Crown Arcade the entire week, along with Rei and Minako, often staring at Usagi. Neither girl approached Usagi though.

"It's weird though, Naru. I don't know them at all. I can't just go up to them and say I'll try being your friend again. The strangest is that guy, though. The one talking to Motoki. He was there at the hospital too, you know." Usagi pointed towards the booth at Mamoru, who was at his usual spot with coffee and talking to Motoki. "We were entering in at the same time yesterday and I smiled and there was no reaction. Does he know me?"

"Umm... I didn't get to spend that much time with you before the accident so I don't know. I used to see you with him a lot and then not so much anymore. I thought you might like him but then I'm not sure." Naru answered thoughtfully.

Usagi's head creased in confusion as she blushed. "He is kinda cute though, isn't he?"

Naru laughed, she had not changed at all.

At the counter, Mamoru was avoiding Motoki's many questions about Usagi. He quietly glanced at her from time to time, trying never to meet her gaze. This situation might have worked in his favour, he thought. He hadn't decided whether to ignore the dreams so at the moment, her distance from him seemed appropriate.

It was wonderful seeing her happy again. That was the main reason he came to Crown every afternoon this week. He hadn't seen her for two weeks while she was at home and neither had the girls. The doctor had said to slowly remind her of the past so something could trigger back her memories. Her initial shock at the hospital was too sudden and exceeding the pressure she was expected to feel. Although the doctor informed that it would be safe to meet her once she was released from the hospital, the girls had decided not to move back into her life as quickly. Mamoru knew that they also wanted to see the carefree Usagi for a little longer.

"Why don't you go say hello, Mamoru?" Motoki asked while wiping the counter.

"Because she doesn't know me." He answered flatly.

"You can explain it to her, then." Motoki was Mamoru's best friend and knew about their relationship and then the sudden end of it. He didn't understand why Mamoru had broken up with her as he never cared to answer that question but Motoki did understand that Mamoru still had feelings for Usagi; anyone could see that.

"Right, I'll go up to her and tell her I'm her ex-boyfriend and I still love her. Force this relationship on her." Mamoru replied sarcastically but Motoki was used to his tone.

"No, I'm telling you to go say hi. She keeps looking at you, perhaps she remembers you a little." Motoki took his empty cup away.

"I don't think she does. She's still happy." Mamoru knew his well-intentioned friend had no comeback. "Also, another coffee, please."

Motoki sighed, shaking his head as he poured coffee in a cup.

The girls sat at the booth adjacent to Usagi and Naru's table. Their conversation was mostly about how to approach Usagi. Ami read a book about amnesia while Rei, Minako, and Makoto carried the talk.

"She said hi to me at school today. It was strange. Knowing her then suddenly not." Makoto told the group.

"Well, at least she looks like she's getting better. Now there's only a patch of bandage on her forehead." Minako seemed tired.

"She seemed to be trying to walk without the cane today at school too." Ami tore her eyes away from her book just for that input before returning straight to it.

"And what about Chibi-Usa, any improvements?" Rei's mood hadn't improved for exactly three weeks now.

"Rei, we've tried. She honestly doesn't know what happened herself. And it would really help me if you were less accusing towards Chibi-Usa; she's just a child." Minako held her head.

"What's wrong?" Makoto noticed Minako's state.

"It's hard to take care of her. She's upset most of the time, it's really sad and it's double the effort to get anything from her, even if it's just eating." Minako looked at her watch. "It's also almost time to get her from school."

"I don't mind picking her up." Ami closed her book and put it back in her book bag.

"Her teacher doesn't recognize you. Just Mamoru, Rei and me." Minako answered.

"Maybe she should stay with Mamoru for a little. He always cheers her up. It's not right for a little girl to be this sad for this long." Makoto pointed towards Mamoru to Motoki who motioned Mamoru in their direction.

As Mamoru walked across the room to get to the girls' booth, Usagi and Naru made there way out, crossing Mamoru's path. Usagi smiled at him but he didn't return it.

"Bye." Usagi waved to the girls and left with a hesitant Naru.

The awkward moment settled and Mamoru asked them why they had called him.

"Can Chibi-Usa stay with you for a little if it's not weird with you?" Minako knew that Mamoru was avoiding Chibi-Usa just as much as Rei was- the two people who protected Chibi-Usa the most, after Usagi.

"Is she okay?" No matter how much Chibi-Usa reminded him of Usagi, who he wanted deeply to forget, he couldn't stop caring for either one of them.

"She's still sad, blaming herself for Usagi's condition. Maybe you can cheer her up." Minako explained while the girls awaited his answer. Rei was the most curious as she understood exactly how Mamoru must feel- betrayed. Whenever Usagi would whine about Chibi-Usa, it was both of them that stuck up for the little girl who seemed completely innocent and lost.

"Okay, I'll go get her." He didn't want to admit it, but it frightened him how he would react to seeing Chibi-Usa.

"Mamoru!" Rei caught up with him near the Crown doors. "You haven't spoken to her?"

"Usagi?" He asked knowing all too well whom Rei was asking about. Rei nodded. "No."

"Why? Maybe she'll be so happy, she'll remember everything." Rei felt this theory work. She knew that their love was the strongest link as it even gave them a second chance to life on Earth.

"Do you not notice how happy she is right now? I haven't seen her, this carefree for months now." Mamoru started walking as Rei kept up pace.

"She'll be-

But Mamoru interrupted her. "Rei, I haven't seen her, this innocent and free since she became Sailor Moon."

"And what about Chibi-Usa?" Rei gave up on fighting for Usagi. She understood at that point exactly why everyone kept their distance from Usagi. Apart from the visible injuries, Usagi seemed healed almost refreshed. There were no more battles looming overhead; Usagi was a normal girl trying to survive school. Besides, after the past month where she was dealing with the breakup, this seemed like a well-needed break.

"What about Chibi-Usa?" Mamoru stopped walking eyeing Rei suspiciously. "I'm picking her up from school." He continued walking.

"She's the last person to see the Silver Crystal. I refuse to believe she doesn't know what happened." This time Rei stopped walking causing Mamoru to halt.

"Look Rei, Chibi-Usa needed the crystal and if she had it, don't you think she would have escaped from us?" As soon as Mamoru said this, he felt convinced himself. This was the truth he had been missing for the past three weeks while he was avoiding Chibi-Usa.

"Then the crystal's lost so now what?" Rei was furious at how Mamoru had a sound answer to all her vents.

"Just as well. It's not like anyone can use it." He put his hand on the priestess' shoulder. "I know you're frustrated that Usagi was hurt on our watch. More than that, I know you're missing your friend but you know Chibi-Usa. It was wrong for her to take Usagi's crystal but she's a little kid who's here all by herself. You've probably already forgiven her but are too stubborn to admit it. Just let it go."

Rei didn't speak but just stared into Mamoru's blatant eyes. She was trying very hard to find faults in his speech but deep down, Rei also knew that he had seen past her emotions. This was probably because she missed Usagi, so she finally gave up. This was the first smile that had appeared on Rei's face since weeks.

"Don't you have to pick up Chibi-Usa?" Rei crossed her arms arrogantly trying to mask her comfortable defeat. Mamoru returned the smile and continued in his direction.

Chibi-Usa was waiting at the front door and surprisingly, a smile was plastered on her face. In a peculiar way, Mamoru felt at peace; more so when her eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"You came!" She exclaimed while almost knocking him over. A boulder practically lifted off of Mamoru's soul.

"Of course I did." He waved good-bye to Chibi-Usa's teacher and held Chibi-Usa's hand while she talked about her day.

"So Momo-chan didn't finish her homework and the teacher was angry but I had finished it in the morning. She didn't get into trouble but got a warning because it was her first time. I told her that I can help her if she ever needed to because I know how to name shapes already. She has a little bit of trouble. She didn't know what a rhombus was. You know, right Mamo-chan?"

"Yes," Mamoru answered completely relaxed; he hadn't felt this way in days.

"Our teacher is very nice too. She gave us all these little toys. Mine has a cat and I'm supposed to take care of it. Feed it, bathe it, and play with it. It's basically like taking care of Luna. Teacher said that it will teach us to be rep- repso- umm, repsonible."

"Responsible." It was such a natural instinct.

"Yes, we'll be responsible." Chibi-Usa smiled her largest as they approached Mamoru's building. She was glad that Mamoru's apartment was close by as she often sought refuge there.

"I'm sure you will. Upstairs, I will prepare supper while you do your homework and wash up. There's school tomorrow, so you have to sleep early. Okay?" Mamoru pressed the elevator button. This was one thing Chibi-Usa didn't like about Mamoru; there was no compromise when it came to school business. But she didn't mind too much; she liked her school and enjoyed her work; more than that, she just enjoyed being around Mamoru since nothing felt safer.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Don't forget to Read and Review :)

- PSparkles


	4. Chapter 4: Can't Help my Actions

_A.N. Still loving the reviews :) _  
_How are you guys finding the story so far?  
Happy Reading :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters :)_

**Chapter 4- Can't Help my Actions**

"I couldn't save her." She kept repeating to herself in a comatose state. Her eyes were staring blankly at the pool of blood that was flowing in a stream towards her feet. On impulse she took a step back. She was not worthy to be in her presence in any form. She had failed herself and let the most important person in her life die. The pungent air was burning her insides and deafening screams were all around her; but her mission was to stop the blood from touching her feet.

"Leave her." Her eyes fell upon the bruised body and the black boot still crushing the still arm. "She's not moving," Tears were free falling from her eyelids. If only she could trade places. "Leave her alone!" The tattered Crossroads uniform shirt was stained red like the unravelled bow. This should not have happened.

"Usagi!" Rei felt a pang of air as her eyes shot open. Her breaths came in fast paced shots and her face felt moist- tears and sweat mixed together. As her nerves steadied, she was glad that the nightmare was over but she would not sleep tonight.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

"Business is slow, isn't it Motoki," Usagi sat at the counter while she waited for Naru.

"I know. Is there a new hang out for the kids now? If so, I'm going to be out of a job." Motoki's smile never disappeared; Usagi loved that.

"I'm sure they'll be here. How long can kids stay away from arcades?" Usagi wanted to tell him that she'd always be there for him. Motoki was always the dreamiest and knew exactly how to cheer people up and she was smitten.

"Ever since their arcade got mobile." Motoki put coffee beans in the grinder.

"Mobile arcade?"

"All the schools are getting digital games soon for the student. They'll be educational and fun. They're trying it out on the younger kids now but you'll also get one soon." Motoki winked pouring the powder into the coffee machine.

"Oh. But I'll always come here." Usagi tried to smile her brightest to cheer him up for a change.

"It's a terrific idea though. Students can have fun while they learn. Imagine, you'll learn algebra and you won't even realise it." Motoki handed Usagi a muffin.

"It still won't match up to the Sailor V game. I'll still come." Usagi chomped down her double chocolate muffin.

"That's why you're my favourite customer, Usagi." Motoki patted her head but missed Usagi's blush attack.

"Do you… umm." Usagi tried to find the best possible way to say this. "Do you have a girlfriend, Motoki?"

Motoki almost spilled the coffee he was pouring into a cup but composed himself as he was used to Usagi's innocent questions.

"I did. Her name was Reika but you have probably forgotten that. You even met her and liked her." Motoki's eyes softened. "But when she left for her research, we decided it would be best if we ended things."

Usagi's heart sank. At first she was crushed that his heart did not belong to her but then the pain in his eyes dominated and she wished she could make him happy again.

"Forget that, then." She quickly tried to change the topic. "So what kind of girl do you like?"

"Let's see." He gave a customer coffee and returned to Usagi. "For sure a strong independent girl. Also really caring and loving. I also have a soft spot for food, so if she can cook, it's a bonus." He chuckled.

Usagi mentally crossed her own name off the list. It was okay though because Motoki deserved to find someone exactly like what he liked. "Done, then, I'll help you find that girl!"

Motoki laughed as he wiped the counter. "Better you focus on school!" Both laughed this time as school seemed almost last on Usagi's mind.

"Naru's late?" He asked, composing himself, catching the doors open to a sullen Mamoru. Motoki knew that Usagi would be the last person Mamoru wanted to see and he had to admit that his will power was commendable.

"Yes." Motoki noticed Usagi tense up. It seemed that she had also caught a glimpse of Mamoru carrying a dark cloud over his head. Upon noticing Usagi at the counter, Mamoru proceeded towards the booth. He was glad to see her, as always, but preferred to maintain his distance.

"You're his friend, Motoki. Do you know how I know him?" Usagi hoped some connection with him.

"What do you mean?" Motoki poured the usual black coffee no sugar for Mamoru in a large mug.

"I feel like I know him and Naru said that we used to be together a lot and then suddenly we stopped talking and now I don't remember him at all but it feels like I know him. You must know, right?"

Motoki fidgeted with his hands first, wiping them on his apron, then he rubbed his neck. He knew Mamoru wanted to keep his distance and he didn't want Usagi to know.

"I actually am not really sure what happened." He matched his gaze with Mamoru's inquisitive stare. "You used to be friends." Motoki sighed in relief when Usagi pursed her lips in disappointment but acceptance of his answer.

"What do you think happened?" Usagi glanced towards Mamoru and smiled but as expected, Mamoru didn't return it. "Please Motoki." That was one of Usagi's strengths- the powerful and captivating eyes that would make you turn the world around.

"I, Usagi…" Motoki didn't want to cross his boundaries but also didn't want to disappoint Usagi so he carefully thought. "You two were close for a short time, Usagi. I don't know what exactly happen but it happened after Chibi-Usa came."

"Chibi-Usa?" Usagi was confused how she was important in her story. When Usagi awoke, she was there and when they had been at the arcade, Chibi-Usa had almost flung herself at her but Usagi had felt at peace at their hug.

"It happens, I guess. Both of you were taking care of Chibi-Usa and priorities can sometimes get in the way of a friendship." Motoki had convinced himself that this had been the reason for their breakup since Mamoru had always dodged the question.

"Oh." Usagi seemed lost in thought. "I used to take care of Chibi-Usa." Motoki nodded. Maybe that's why the little girl was thrilled to see her; they were probably friends and shared a bond.

"His coffee is cold now. I'll be back okay." Motoki poured a fresh cup and headed towards the booth were Mamoru looked annoyed at the delay. He showed this by not even looking up at his friend and continued to read his textbook. Sometimes, Mamoru was the most annoying man in the world.

Usagi tried to make sense of everything that she had heard. It seemed as if after Chibi-Usa's arrival, Mamoru's friendship with her suffered. Motoki couldn't be right though because every time she had seen Mamoru, he had seemed mad at her. Usagi wondered whether she had hurt their friendship. Also, the question remained why she and Mamoru were taking care of Chibi-Usa and if they were, then why weren't they doing that right now. The few encounters she'd had with Chibi-Usa, she was with the girls. The unanswered questions were spiralling unendingly around her brain when finally she got up and walked past Motoki with a resolution to talk to Mamoru.

Mamoru seemed unfazed when Usagi took the opposite chair but instead closed his book and met her stance.

"Did you want something?" Mamoru's voice was steel.

Usagi, though, was taken aback by the unnecessary rudeness but ignored it. "Yes, I had a few questions that I wanted answers to." Saying that, she waited for an approval to go on but he didn't offer one. As soon as she opened her mouth to ask, though, Mamoru's phone rang and without a second thought, he picked it up cutting Usagi off.

"What?... Okay… I'll be there."

Usagi noticed urgency in his voice and a storm brewing in his eyes and her heart followed. She suddenly felt anxious and scared.

"Mamoru…" But again, he ignored her and left the booth without paying and marched towards the exit. Usagi let herself follow against her better judgement.

"Where are you going, Mamoru!" The phone call had been short where Rei explained about Chibi-Usa's predicament. If Usagi hadn't called out to him, he wouldn't have realised what was happening around him. Her voice tugged him back.

"What are you doing? Go back to the arcade, Usagi!" He tried to seem his utmost threatening and Usagi was scared.

"Is everything okay, Mamoru?" Her voice was soft.

Mamoru's pocket vibrated continuously and his urgency grew. "Don't follow me!" He ran full sprint.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Chibi-Usa stood like a wall in front of an unconscious little girl- her friend Momo. She was determined not to let anything happen to her, no matter what happened. The Scouts had come right on time but to a horrible setting. Bodies of children and their teachers littered the backyard of their school while Chibi-Usa was the only one standing, facing the menacing sisters with a hostile gaze.

Sailor Mercury deduced that the digital games had zapped their energies as they were scattered next to the bodies. Chibi-Usa's condition surprised her but this was not the time to dwell on that. Sailor Mars had quickly called Luna, Artemis and Mamoru to help them. She had sensed trouble earlier and had suggested to pick up Chibi-Usa together; fortunately they had.

"This is unforgivable!" Sailor Jupiter's fury was emanating from her body as she gathered her sleeping power.

"Together, then?" Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter exchanged glances.

"You're a brat short." Cooan scoffed as they surrounded the scouts.

"We're enough to handle you guys!" Sailor Mars smirked. "Together. Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"

"Venus Love Chain!"

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The sisters countered the attack with full force. They were surprised as it seemed the Scouts had increased in power. They took steps back as the scouts inched towards them, increasing their radius around Chibi-Usa. The sisters worried as their attacks shrunk in power while their adversaries' remained constant in strength.

"Rubeus, we need your help!" Petz cried out as she struggled to stand in front of Sailor Jupiter's relentless attack. As if upon request, he appeared hovering above them and the Scouts closed Chibi-Usa and Momo tightly in their circle.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Usagi found it hard to keep up and only saw his figure at a distance now. All that ran through her mind was why she was trying so hard to follow him when the searing pain in her leg was back. The realisation that she could continue running despite the pain drove her adrenalin higher. Her elementary school was approaching off a distance and she wondered why Mamoru was headed there.

The questions continued when she saw police officials barricade a group of crying and screaming people at a distance. Usagi watched and then imitated Mamoru who crouched low along the hedge of a neighbouring building and past the crowd. He then climbed the fence of the school and Usagi watched him kneel in front of two felines while peering at the backyard from the side of the school wall. Gathering all her courage, she climbed over too but fell over with a thud. The pain in her leg exploded and she would have started crying uncontrollably if Mamoru's voice hadn't reached her.

"What are you doing here?" Mamoru's anger held no bounds right now. What he had seen beyond the wall was heinous.

Usagi tried to catch her breath as if exhaustion had just hit her. "I…" She didn't know why she felt compelled to follow him but she knew that it was not a choice that she could make.

"You have to get out of here, you understand?" Mamoru looked back at the loud explosion.

The explosion seemed surreal to Usagi and now she was scared. "What's happening here, Mamoru?"

"There isn't time-

But Mamoru's words were lost when a powerful energy was released, directly into the sky; its aura shattering his insides. That energy was Chibi-Usa's.

"Mamoru, the scouts are down." Luna had managed to crawl towards them.

Usagi's shock tripled. The talking cat was proof that beyond the wall, forces beyond her knowledge were at play. The shock turned into frustration and then fear; she was crying now.

"Usagi." Mamoru held her face so she would look at him and not at Luna. "Usagi, listen to me. You have to stay here with Luna. Try to run away."

Very quickly, in the place of Mamoru, stood Tuxedo Kamen and he disappeared on the other side of the wall. The blaring energy was no longer piercing the sky now. Usagi tried to control her emotions but the cat kept staring at her.

"We have to get you out of here, Usagi." The cat spoke again.

"How are you talking?" Usagi managed to utter.

"This is not the right time. You're not safe here and I need to get you away from this. Come on, get up." Luna pawed at her hand. The touch made it real and Usagi registered her words. Beyond the wall, it was dangerous and Mamoru had just rushed in there. A deeper fear gripped her soul and suddenly the talking cat or the pain in her leg did not seem to matter. She stood up from the ground and despite Luna's protests; she scrambled besides the white feline peering at the schoolyard. Nothing could have gotten her ready for what she saw were bodies everywhere. Four women stood behind a man with red hair sneering at a costumed Mamoru who stood in front of a sobbing Chibi-Usa. Behind her little trembling body, lay four girls in tattered uniforms.

She gasped out loud. "Oh my god, Chibi-Usa."

"How many times do you think you can save her?" The man with the brown boots and green pants folded his arms over his brown vest.

"As many times as it takes!" Mamoru pulled out a rose from his blazer.

"The sisters will be all it takes to take you out." The man laughed and moved aside.

In a quick move, the woman wearing a purple tutu aimed a violet fire towards Mamoru but he was quick to deflect it with his cane but Mamoru did not see the woman with the yellow and red costume lash a whip and lasso it around Mamoru. He was constrained.

"Oh no!" A fire was brewing inside Usagi and she could feel it overpowering her. "I've got to help them!" Usagi hadn't even taken a step out that the white feline stood in her path.

"You cannot go there. There's nothing you can do for them." It was an order.

"I can't just stand here!" Tears ran down Usagi's cheeks as she watched Mamoru struggle to move while his opponents laughed.

"Do you want to die there?" Luna shrieked. They needed a miracle.

"I have to do something." Usagi closed her hands into tight fists.

"Okay. Let me try something, close your eyes, Usagi." Luna had tried this once after the Metallia battle, which had helped the scouts remember their pasts. She tried once more on Usagi.

Artemis watched Luna use her power from the Moon Kingdom on Usagi. A crescent beam linking Luna and Usagi was formed but there was no difference in Usagi's expression and Luna gave up exhausted.

"It's not working so you have to stay here." Artemis' voice was stern even while Usagi was shaking her head defiantly.

"No. I –

Usagi left her protests when she saw glimmer of hope. Mamoru had freed himself and a solid stem of a rose was planted in the woman's arm. She let go of the whip entirely and Mamoru was completely free.

"Karaberas!" The sisters cried out in unison as they surrounded her.

"You will pay for this!" The woman in the green costume tore the rose away from her arm and threw it on the ground. Stepping roughly on it, she gathered power in her hands then aimed the current at Mamoru, who was ready this time.

Usagi watched the flaming haired man who was inching his way to Chibi-Usa from the side. She prayed Mamoru would notice or Chibi-Usa would run away but Chibi-Usa did not leave the unconscious girl in her arms.

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi jumped over the cats and ran into the battlefield and the battle halted. All eyes were on her while she maintained her ground protecting Chibi-Usa.

"Get out of the way!" The man bellowed but Usagi shook her head trying not to let fear show. Her eyes sought out Mamoru's for comfort but the cause was a failure. Mamoru focused on the man then the sisters.

"Stay away from her, Rubeus!" Mamoru threatened the man.

"Then who'll save her from us?" The woman in a light blue spandex costume asked in a singsong voice.

Usagi realised that she was an easy target for either group and they did not mind killing her, whereas they seemed to want Chibi-Usa alive. Despite the realizations, there was no way she was moving away from Chibi-Usa.

"You're the same girl from before, aren't you?" The woman with the cat like hair smirked. "I thought we had finished you."

Usagi didn't understand what she was hearing but it did not matter as long as the man did not get to Chibi-Usa.

"This is for you Karaberas!" Petz aimed her energy at Mamoru, hoping for it to get the girl behind him also. It was her strongest attack. Usagi closed her eyes until she heard female screams.

The two felines had attacked the green and ice blond haired women and the screams were theirs as they tried to get the cats off their faces. Usagi watched in worry as the pink tutu-ed woman tried to help. The brave cats would not last long against the women.

"Usagi!" The voice came from behind; Chibi-Usa tried to move her friend. An alert Usagi watched the man with the flaming red hair raise his hands; power solidifying in them. His grin broadened when Usagi's eyes matched his.

"Mamoru!" Usagi closed her eyes as she saw the man release the solid ball of energy towards her at warp speed. She covered her face in the crux of her arm.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Don't forget to REVIEW :)

-PSparkles


	5. Chapter 5: Love Transcending Time

_A.N. This chapter took some time to get out, sorry guys. I have no more chapters in stalk... am writing._  
_Good thing is that inspiration is in full swing! Also, the plan up until the ending is finally clearer to me!_  
_Again, thank you for your reviews and keep on doing so! Really helps writing knowing people are reading :) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters :) Happy Readings_

_We left off with Rubeus' attack headed straight for Usagi..._

**Chapter 5- Love Transcending Time**

Time went by but Usagi felt no pain. She slowly lowered her arm from her face and slightly opened her eyes. Then everything happened all at once. The body in front of her was Mamoru's. He remained still, lying on his right side. Usagi couldn't breathe nor could she move when she tried, but her arms dropped to her side. Her eyes were burning but she couldn't stop looking at his unmasked face. Chibi-Usa dodged past her, racing to Mamoru and trying to shake the fallen soldier to life as she cried.

Usagi didn't want to believe what was happening and tried to call out to him but every time her breaths would cause her to choke on her words. This sorrow, this feeling was somehow familiar though. A strong headache almost made her lose her balance. She held her head and as the scene grew blurry she shut her eyes as strange flashes immediately appeared to her.

A silver palace overseeing a radiant blue planet. A woman with silver hair nurturing a young girl in her arms. Five girls laughing together over pastries. A girl staring at the blue planet with longing in solitude. Meeting a man in a forest, feeling frightened. The man asking her what her name was. His name was Endymion. A kiss and a shared dance. His strong arms. His deep blue eyes. His gloved hands over hers and a kiss. An angry flaming haired woman striking the man right in front of the girl's eyes. She trembled and panicked. She was angry but she was crying. The girl running towards the battle. The headache intensified as the flashes continued.

"Mamoru, please wake up!" Chibi-Usa cradled his head in her arms. In between tears, she glanced at Usagi. She didn't understand why Usagi wasn't by her side yet and was bewildered by what she saw. Rubeus held her arm while Usagi was holding on to her head. Usagi was crying and her breaths were staccato. Chibi-Usa feared for Rubeus' eyes held nothing but madness.

"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa yelled to her but Usagi didn't seem to hear her.

"Don't leave me!" Usagi cried out but didn't open her eyes. Staring into Chibi-Usa's eyes, Rubeus smiled menacingly and Chibi-Usa knew that he was going to kill helpless Usagi.

"No! You can't!" The air danced around her then tormented her and last thing she saw was Rubeus' eyes grow wide in surprise. Chibi-Usa collapsed on top of Mamoru's body.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Sailor Mercury felt fresh energy and then the pressure on top of her body. Gaining her courage, she opened her eyes and tried to push against the force to get up from the ground. The sight was surreal. Usagi's body was glowing while Rubeus' body seemed to be deteriorating. He howled in agony. The sisters held on to each other, trying to outlast the energy. Nearby, Sailor Mercury saw the glowing crystal hovering over Chibi-Usa and Mamoru's still bodies.

"What is she doing?" Sailor Jupiter touched Sailor Mercury's shoulder then helped her up. One by one, the Scouts had woken up.

"Using the crystal. Our injuries are healed. Look," Sailor Mars watched as the lifeless bodies on the ground seemed to be awakening. "She's healing everyone."

"The inverted black moon disappeared. Look" Sailor Venus pointed as Rubeus who was fading away now.

"Tuxedo Kamen opened his eyes." Sailor Jupiter realised and Usagi stopped glowing and fell to the ground in a heap.

As it was easier to move, the Scouts ran to Usagi's side, all but Sailor Venus. She knelt by Tuxedo Kamen and held the crystal, which was still glowing.

"Is she…" Tuxedo Kamen didn't continue his thought. He carried Chibi-Usa as he tried to get up. Sailor Venus helped him stand. His injury seemed completely healed; he felt as if he was flowing with newer power but that didn't matter.

"She's okay. Breathing." Sailor Mercury told him as he made his way to them.

"What do we do about them?" Sailor Venus hadn't removed her eyes from the four sisters. They were still holding on to each other and trying to catch their breaths. Realising their position, they disappeared with the little energy they had left.

"Good riddance." Sailor Jupiter carried Usagi's sleeping body. "Let's get everyone to where they belong."

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

"It came close today." Makoto laid Chibi-Usa next to Usagi on Mamoru's bed and covered them with Mamoru's silk sheets. "It shouldn't have happened."

"Poor Luna and Artemis. They look so fragile." Ami wrapped them up with blankets from Mamoru's couch.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Minako held the crystal mesmerised. The power exuded from it was comforting but also overwhelming. The immensity was overcoming her. "I want to give it back to her."

"No." Rei stood up abrasively. While everyone's eyes were on her, she looked at no one but Mamoru. He seemed unfazed by Rei's actions while he sat arms crossed and his right foot on his left knee. "Her life gets in enough danger as it is. Today, he got her hands on her."

"Rei, it's her crystal. I don't want to keep it. It belongs with her." Minako held the crystal away from her body.

"Minako, keep it." Mamoru spoke up. "Until she doesn't get her memory back, she won't know what to do with it. It's safer with you."

"She used it today. How exactly did that happen?" Makoto sat on the bed near Usagi's body.

"I think they're a part of each other and in the time of need, she'll somehow always save us." Minako understood the aura of the crystal. It seemed to ooze out the same power as Usagi's.

"Hmm." Usagi stirred and the girls stood up and surrounded her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned and lazily put her hand over her mouth. Then she rubbed her head while the girls held their breaths in anticipation.

"Usagi," Ami was the first one to break the silence. "How are you feeling?"

Meeting her eyes timidly with Ami's, Usagi hesitantly nodded.

"Has anything changed?" Minako asked hoping that the crystal would have triggered her memories back but Usagi lowered her gaze.

Mamoru stood up. "I'll drop her home." He said flatly. "Call me when Chibi-Usa wakes up."

Mamoru left with his car keys while Usagi slowly followed him out. The girls seemed disappointed that Usagi still didn't remember anything.

"What's wrong with Mamoru?" Makoto absent-mindedly brushed hair off from Chibi-Usa's face. "He seems so distant with all of this."

"He risked his life for her, he still loves her. I guess he's upset she forgot him. I mean before this, they weren't on the best of terms." Minako sat back down feeling drained.

Rei knew the answer though. Mamoru's internal battle hadn't been resolved. He loved her but more than anything her safety was his priority. His fear seemed about right though; around him; actually around every one of them, she was never safe. Flashes of her dream raced across her mind, the pool of blood around her broken body. They were the problem.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

"How are you feeling?" Mamoru asked Usagi as he drove her home. He had noticed her staring at him from the corner of her eyes. She bit her lip at time to time and he felt like she was trying to tell him something.

"Fine. Are," She took a breath. Mamoru noticed how nervous she was. "Are you okay?"

"Umm." Mamoru didn't know if she remembered everything about the battle or the crystal but he didn't want to explain what she had been through. She had seen talking cats and been part of an unimaginable battle. "Yes. Do you want to say anything?"

Usagi felt like her heart was going to explode in her chest. The vision she had seen hadn't stopped playing in her mind. When she opened her eyes and saw him, her heart was filled with joy. Just knowing he was alive made the world a better place. He was dressed differently than the vision but so was she. Also the world was not as majestic as the vision but as long as Endymion was there, that's all that mattered.

"Endym-" Usagi began but stopped as his eyes flashed angrily at her as he hit the brakes. She grabbed the dashboard in surprised as the shock sent her forward. Mamoru was just as surprised as she was but for entirely different reasons. Silence cut through like a jagged knife.

"What did you say?" Mamoru asked with urgency in his voice.

"Umm. Nothing." Usagi was shaken. Maybe her vision was supposed to be something that she should keep to herself. This wasn't Endymion. Suddenly, the past weeks started reeling in fast motion; Mamoru's judgemental eyes on her and his avoidance. Mamoru was not Endymion because Endymion had never looked at her like that. Mamoru started driving again.

Mamoru thought she was going to say Endymion and if that was so, then she would have her memory back and that would mean that she was finally better again.

"Usagi, why did you follow me when I told you not to?" Mamoru decreased the car speed.

Usagi did not know the answer to his question. The correct answer was that she was just compelled to do so but there was no reason for that. "I don't know."

"Don't ever do something like that again." He stopped the car in front of the curb of her house and finally smiled hoping to comfort her. Usagi nodded and started opening the door but she stopped.

"Mamoru, how do we know each other?" Usagi left the door hanging open.

"We don't, Usagi." Mamoru stated.

"But Mamoru, Motoki and Naru said that-

"Usagi, we don't know each other." And just like that, all questions and suspicions remained unanswered and they became strangers once again.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

"I knew he would fail." Ruby red lips curled in a smirk. As dainty as she was, it was surprising that her speciality was revenge. "It was bound to happen, Prince. Rubeus was an amateur." She brushed her green locks from her face and scantly walked to the side of the throne.

On the throne was Prince Demando, their leader, who was going avenge their people and bring justice to them. His demur was of calmness and he sparkled from head to toe in shimmering white and blue while crystals hung from his coat.

"What is the state of the dark moon sisters?" His voice was a light breeze floating around her and she was spellbound hoping he would caress her rouge cheeks with his gloved fingers.

"Esmeraude, I asked you a question." This was his tone that instigated her fire even more. How she wished that he would see her as his princess, fighting his war by his side instead of for him. His eyes though, hardly searched for hers.

"They're insignificant in their state and Prince," the passion was bubbling out of her; she would prove to Prince Demando that she is worthy to be by his side. "They have proven time and time again, they cannot get us to our destiny. We no longer need them."

With a swift raise of his hand, Esmeraude again understood how insignificant she was to him. "They are part of our remaining clan; see to it that they're taken care of."

Esmeraude nodded obediently.

He smiled warmly at her and she was wrapped up in his magic again. "Now you will execute our plan without failing, right Esmeraude?"

It brought her near tears knowing that he put his trust in her. "Yes prince." A new conviction burned inside her body. "I will get the rabbit, the crystal and will crush the sailor twerps."

"Good," the prince smiled, "I have a new mission for you along with the plan."

Esmeraude wasn't sure but thought that the prince's eyes glazed over.

"You will find and bring me the queen that protects this world."

"But why-" She protested but the prince silenced her with a raise of his hand. Thousand knives pierced through her at that moment as she noticed how the prince's face was soft when he said 'queen'. She had never seen that expression directed at her. Jealousy was becoming her.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

"Usagi, what's the matter?" Naru had been watching her stir her milkshake with the straw for a good ten minutes. She knew her best friend well enough to know that something was bothering her and she had many questions, which she suspected that the blond was hiding from her again.

For one, she had left instead of waiting for her the other day; then she did not come to school the next day and neither did Ami, Makoto, or Minako. Mainly though, her limp was apparent again.

"Hmm," Usagi seemed to be a space case. "Nothing is wrong per say." She lingered on.

"Then, what are you thinking about?" Naru asked shortly but Usagi didn't take notice.

"I think I have a crush on someone." Usagi hadn't understood why the vision of Endymion was etched in memory like an experience but relating him to Mamoru was something she couldn't help. She understood that Mamoru was not Endymion but she felt the same when she was around Mamoru as when the girl from her vision felt around her Endymion.

"Spill it, Usagi!" Naru was attentive and bug eyed as ever.

"It's Mamoru." Usagi blushed. "I don't know why but I can't help it. I like being around him and I think I like him. " She took a breath as she was talking too fast. "Well now, every time I see him, I feel so..." Usagi couldn't find the word to complete her sentence.

"Wow, Usagi. He's cute. Maybe your old feelings are waking up again. I mean, you never told me, but I always thought you liked him. What are you going to do; tell him?" It had been a while since Usagi had something to share with her and it felt great; like she had a best friend again.

"I don't know. I don't think he likes me. At least that's the way he treats me but I want to tell him. I don't know if I should, Naru." Usagi whined but stood up abruptly, shaking the table slightly.

"Where are you going?" Naru held her milkshake still on the table as some spilled out.

"To find him, Naru. He usually comes to Crown in ten minutes and I'm going to bump into him before he reaches here." She was speaking too fast and her eyes were sparkling more than usual.

"So you're just going to tell him?" Naru envied Usagi's daring nature at times like these.

"I don't know. I'll see what happens when I see him. Bye now." She waved to Naru and then to Motoki from afar as she half-limped-half-ran and disappeared through the sliding doors.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

"Thanks for meeting me, Mamoru." Rei hadn't gone to school today. The dream had plagued her night and she had made a decision regarding it.

"What's wrong Rei?" It bothered him being around the girls, actually, anyone who reminded him of Usagi. It was difficult to talk about the life they once lived because currently, Usagi was not his Usako. However, this Usagi was just as careless with her life as his Usako was as they rushed into battle sacrificing everything in the fight for justice. But this Usagi had nothing to protect herself with.

"You remember your dreams?" Rei began. Mamoru would never forget his nightmares. "I've been having these visions where Usagi-" Rei stopped herself from saying the D-word. "There's blood. It's too real, Mamoru."

"So what have you thought of?" He understood Rei's fears and he knew that Rei had a solution; the same solution he had.

"We have to stay away from her." Rei felt tears at the brim of her eyes as her words come out. "If she's away from us, then she's away from danger. So no more Crown and no interaction at school." Rei's hands were clenched in a tight fist.

"Okay, then that's what we'll do." It was crushing him to think about not being able to even see her but if he protected Usagi from his nightmare, he was sure to protect her from the priestess' nightmare.

"But," It was a faint whisper, "I don't want to do that." Tears escaped her eyes.

It was rare to see Rei show her emotions. The fiery priestess always maintained a tough front but today was not one of those days. She noticed Mamoru's soft but awkward eyes and she loathed herself.

Mamoru quickly found her arms around himself as she sobbed; he understood exactly what she was feeling. The decision that they were making was like separating from a part of themselves. Although, Usagi did not remember their bonds, seeing her happy was all the hope they needed.

"It's okay Rei. It's all right to be sad but this is the right thing to do." Mamoru caressed her hair gently helping her simmer down. Rei felt much stronger with such strong support by her side.

"Mamoru?" A faint whisper fell upon his ear and it broke his heart into pieces. There was a shattering pain in the voice and he turned around to meet eyes with Usagi's. He didn't understand the ache in her eyes, nor did he understand why she was clenching her jaw.

Rei quickly let him go and composed herself. Internally, she was glad to see Usagi because she didn't know when she would run into her again.

"Usagi." Mamoru acknowledge her first.

"Umm." Usagi had come to confess that she liked him but seeing his closeness with Rei winded her. It was hard to speak because she didn't want to show how hurt she was. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"What is it, Usagi?" Rei wiped her moist cheeks and looked at her sternly. She would not allow herself to become soft. The sharpness in Rei's voice caught Usagi off guard.

"I," She stumbled a bit, "I wanted to thank you for the other day."

"Okay." Mamoru answered sternly.

"Alright, I'll leave you guys now." She hesitated before turning around though. "Are." She took a deep breath. "Are you two together?"

Mamoru wanted to defend himself against the accusation but he quickly realised the value of it. This Usagi was not Usako; therefore, defending himself to her seemed pointless. He felt pulled by her though, but this Usagi did not understand their love.

A bomb had dropped on Rei. She had once liked Mamoru but upon understanding the love the princess shared with the prince, those feelings were forgotten and she had never felt the same way for Mamoru again. Usagi's words seemed like betrayal to her purity though and frustration consumed her. She had dedicated her life to protect Usagi but Usagi kept putting herself in danger. Rei had finally found a loyal and caring friend in Usagi but she had forgotten everything related to her. Now, the accusation tainted her soul.

"What is it to you?" Rei snapped, walking closer to Usagi menacingly. Usagi opened her mouth to speak but Rei continued. "You know what Usagi, I finally understand you. You are selfish. You don't care for anyone but yourself; always doing what you want, saying what you want."

Mamoru watched in silent agony as Usagi started crying.

"I don't understand why you're saying this, Rei." Usagi stammered out.

"Well understand this, then. We don't want to be around you. Leave us alone and do not try to butt into our lives. Your selfishness is what brought us to this point so do us a favour and don't bother us." Rei took a deep breath and stared her down.

Usagi's eyes searched Mamoru's but they were expressionless; his arms were crossed. Rei's insults were overbearing her and she felt herself starting to break, it was getting hard to breathe. Before she let out a loud sob, she turned on her heels and forced herself to run as fast as her aching leg would let her.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Don't forget to REVIEW :)

-PSparkles


	6. Chapter 6: Hidden From You

A.N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm almost done writing Ch8. Once that's done.. I'll upload Ch 7 :)  
Who is your fav character in the manga/anime/my story? Mine has always been Usagi

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters :) Happy Readings_

**Chapter 6- Hidden from You**

"I'm sorry but this is how it's going to have to be." Rei spoke directly and sharply to Chibi-Usa, who was already in silent tears. She had been protesting their silent acceptance for a while now.

Makoto stood up glaring at Rei. For a change, Rei sat down in defeat. "Chibi-Usa, what Rei means to say is that none of us wish to do this but it makes sense for now."

"You can't give up. We haven't even tried to get her to remember us." Chibi-Usa held on to Luna-P tightly.

"It's too dangerous right now." Every inch of Makoto wanted to defy her own words.

Chibi-Usa turned to Minako. "You told me that we needed to let her recover so we can't disturb her too much. Now you're all agreeing to leave her alone altogether?"

"Chibi-Usa, things have changed. Rei has these visions, which makes it terribly dangerous for her." Minako answered half-heartedly.

"Then don't believe them. She's sailor moon right? If she remembers then she'll be invincible." Chibi-Usa wiped her tears off her eyes. "Ami, you don't believe in this, right?"

"This is just a precaution, Chibi-Usa. Rei's visions are like warnings and we can't risk Usagi's life by not doing all we can to prevent them from occurring."

"And Mamo-chan, he would never agree to this." Chibi-Usa tears were threatening to escape again.

"He's with us on this." Rei spoke, her eyes lowered to the ground. There was no way she could face the little girl she was hurting right now.

"Well, I'm not. I need her help. I need her to remember that she's Sailor Moon because I can't do this by myself." Chibi-Usa inched closer to the door with every word.

"Chibi-Usa, we're here to help you if you just tell us what it is." Ami understood Chibi-Usa's vulnerable state.

"No, I need her help." Chibi-Usa stormed out the door, Luna-P in hand.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

"So you didn't tell him because you think Rei and Mamoru are together." Naru sat on Usagi's bed listening to Usagi who had finished bawling.

"I don't understand why I feel this sad?" Usagi sat on the ground in front of her homework table.

There were so many questions in Naru's mind but many had been unanswered as the girls who were always amicable towards her gave her the cold shoulder now. "Rei was one of your best friends, Usagi. I'm sure you've misunderstood."

"Naru, she said I was selfish and that they were in some sort of mess because of me. I don't think she liked me very much for something I did but I don't even remember it. Was I not a nice person then?" Usagi blew into a tissue and threw it on top of the table.

"No way, Usagi. You are a good person. Rei's probably in a bad mood." Naru turned her head towards Usagi's window. She was sure she saw a shadow but alas it was nothing but a bird.

"It's Luna. She comes to check up on me sometimes." Usagi explained seeing Naru feel uncomfortable.

"That's your cat Usagi. She probably wants to come home." Naru walked to the window to open it.

"My cat? So Luna's my cat and they took her after my accident?" Usagi sat up straight at the shock. "Something's fishy. I get into an accident, apparently which was my fault, then they took my cat away from me and stopped being my friends."

"You've always been a mysterious group." Naru has said it under her breath but Usagi caught on. She sat on the bed by her side eyeing her like a cop.

"You know something, Naru. Spill." Usagi's cerulean eyes were their widest.

"Usa- I didn't mean-

Usagi interrupted, "Yes you did. You know something about me and I want to know it. Tell me Naru."

"Usagi, I'm not sure what I know and I'm sure that if I do, I'm not supposed to know it." Naru stood up hastily and made her way to the door. Usagi followed.

"I'm confused." Usagi tried to wrap her head around Naru's words. "But you do have some idea and that's a lot more that what I have. Please Naru."

Naru gave up. Holding Usagi at arm's length, she brought her to sit on her bed. "Okay listen." She thought of how to go about this. "I have a theory." She paused. This somehow seemed like over-stepping her bounds but Usagi's gaze was thoughtful and desperate at the same time. "This isn't your first accident." Naru made bunny ears with her fingers as she said the word- accident. "Every time there's trouble, you are somewhere around." Naru stopped when she saw Usagi's eyes moisten.

"You mean to say that I may have caused all the trouble?" Usagi's voice was faint.

"No you idiot!"Naru shook her head displeased. "I think you're the one stopping the trouble." She took a deep breath. "Your friends and you, I think you guys are the Sailor Scouts."

"Sailor Scouts?" Usagi remembered their battered bodies then their faces as she woke up in Mamoru's room. She knew that the girls were protecting them but being a part of that was strange. They needed lots of courage and strength to go into battles.

"I don't know, I'm just telling you what I think. I could be wrong, so don't go running off with your mouth, Usagi!" Naru pierced through Usagi's glazed eyes and past her thoughts. Usagi nodded.

"Me, a Sailor Scout." Usagi let herself lie down on the bed. "I wonder what I did, though."

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Esmeraude brushed her long strands of clover hair automatically in front of her vanity mirror. She sat with complete poise on the cushioned stool lost in thoughts as her newest youma hovered above her. A veil covered the gypsy youma's face. Esmeraude's newest creation didn't seem impressive at all with a small and delicate frame and a black bun on the back of her head. The dark sharpened eyes were all that were visible but the depth in them were the only substantial emotion that made this youma look dangerous. Actually, those calculating eyes seemed human like.

"I don't see what he sees in that leech, Mirela. What do you think?" But the youma hovered without speaking but that didn't affect Esermaude. She continued speaking to the only ears she could trust. "He doesn't look at me like that and she doesn't even deserve him, you know. That blond twit, she acts all high and mighty. I am definitely stronger than her, Mirela."

The face reflecting back at her was no longer there; instead, a still reflection of a woman in a flowing white dress stared back at her. Esmeraude loathed those blue eyes as much as Prince Demando was consumed by them. She envied that golden crown framing her golden buns. The woman did not deserve the power of the silver crystal.

"Now he wants me to find her." Esmeraude scowled. "I want to find her myself, Mirela. I want to see her begging for her life before I remove her from my destiny." Mirela's disappearance went by unnoticed but within a few minutes, through the mirror, a body transpired.

"Esmeraude, what is the meaning of this?" The eldest of the four sisters struggled to move but her feet seemed to be bolted to the ground. Her eyes fell upon the shimmering reflection on the mirror.

Esmeraude stood up with ease. "It seems that you are hiding something from us, Petz. Now, Prince Demendo won't be pleased with this?"

Petz struggled to break the bond without any avail; she spotted the source of her captor. Esmeraude's youma had its eyes transfixed on her. "Control your youma, Esmeraude or else once I'm free, I won't spare you." Petz would have spat on her face if Esmeraude was close enough.

"What makes you think that you'll be spared?" She laughed in her shrilly. "What you don't understand is that you and your pathetic sisters are dispensable to us. Prince Demando's mercy won't last knowing what bloody traitors you are."

"What are you talking about?" Petz stopped struggling.

Esmeraude walked towards Petz, staring her dead in the eyes, she whispered in her ear. "Mirela knows. She can find whatever you wish to hide, Petz."

Petz eyes widened in horror as Esmeraude broke out into sneering laughter.

"She used the crystal. Usagi is leverage. We can't be touched as long as we know her identity." Mirela spoke as if in a trance. Petz' fear could no longer be contained.

"I didn't say that-

Petz was interrupted. "But you thought that. Insignificant fools." Esmeraude turned to Mirela. "Thank you."

"I was going to tell the prince myself, believe me." Petz cried as she fought against the invisible bonds.

Esmeraude shrilly laugh broke into the room again. "Your existence is insignificant to us but traitors do not have a place amongst our clan, Petz. Go on, go to your sisters and make yourselves scarce from here because if we cross paths, you will not be spared."

As soon as Mirela's control was subdued, Petz vanished at once.

"Usagi, this girl, is the future Neo-Queen Serenity. Pathetic" Esmeraude's dark eyes flashed in accordance with Mirela's. "Not for long then." She threw her brush, shattering the image of the blond into million pieces.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

She knew that now was the time to be strong yet the fear, which had gripped her for days now, was showing through her eyes clearly. 'Pretend as if everything is okay,' she remembered the warning. Truth was that he hadn't come to see her and his skies had turned charcoal.

Everything was automatic; she climbed down the stairs yet her eyes were set outside the silver doors, never moving her eyes from the now-gray planet that she used to spend hours gazing at. He had told her that he would come to see her no matter what. The air seemed to bring with it a misery.

There it was though, calmness through a single touch. The ageless eyes met the fiery gaze. Holding her hand, he gently led her down. Words were not necessary because she understood that he was risking his all to fulfil his promise to her. He led her to the balcony away from the jovial people dancing. Finally alone, she placed his head on his chest. His heart was beating quickly.

"I know it's you, Endymion." She looked up at him endearingly and took off his mask dropping it to the floor. He smiled and the fire blazing in his eyes was temporarily subdued.

Clonk-clonk-clonk, she turned around to spot out the disturbance.

"Endymion, do you hear that?" There seemed to be no one around.

Clonk-clink-cloconk. She turned around once more looking every other way. "Mamo-chan, where is that sound coming from?"

He smiled caressing her cheek, "I knew you couldn't forget me."

Perplexed, she knew that this was not how it was supposed to be. Forgetting him; she had spent all day worrying for him. She stepped back.

He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "it's okay Usako. You can wake up now." Upon command, her eyes flew open; she didn't know that she was breathing so quickly.

Cloconk-konk-knok-knock. Usagi spotted the frantic cat pawing at her window. Shutting her eyes didn't help because the dream had ended and reality was that Luna was knocking at her window in the middle of the night.

She quickly opened the window as Luna jumped in and remained still waiting for Usagi to compose herself. The breeze was refreshing.

"So you are my talking cat, Luna." Usagi inched closer slowly towards the eerie feline who gave away nothing with her expressions. Luna nodded.

"And you live with Minako ever since my accident." Usagi also made quotations at the word-accident. Luna again soberly nodded.

"You can talk Luna, I won't be scared again." Usagi sat down on the bed, becoming closer at eye-level with Luna. Her crescent moon shone brightly.

"I presume Chibi-Usa was here?" Luna felt herself lighter.

The talking cat still caused Usagi's inside to jump a little but she didn't want Luna to notice. "No, I guessed."

Luna felt panic rising. "So you have not seen her?"

Usagi shook her head nervously. At once Luna pranced on the bed then jumped to the window. The girls had been unable to contact Chibi-Usa. For some time, they thought that she might have gone to Mamoru's but after checking in with him and not finding her there, they scoured the city. Luna had been sure that she would find the terrified little girl with Usagi but now even that had failed.

"Luna!" She halted and saw Usagi wobbling while catching up to her. Luna's heart had not stopped pining for Usagi's companionship but like the others, she had made a decision to keep away from her. She had always sought for Usagi to develop into a courageous warrior and somehow this very display was proving to be getting in her way now.

"I'll help you, Luna, wait up." Usagi was panting, trying to catch her breath. The breeze seemed to sting her skin under her pyjamas now.

"Okay, if she comes back to your house, then you call one of us." Luna knew that like the other time, ordering Usagi to stay back was of no use.

"But I can help cover more ground-

"No buts, Usagi." Luna replied firmly. "I have a feeling that Chibi-Usa will come to you and if you're not here, she might leave from here as well. Do I have your word?" Luna waited for a nod. "Okay, then go back to your house. I'll come to you if we find her first."

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Don't forget to REVIEW :)

-PSparkles


	7. Chapter 7: Sleeping Away the Yesterday

A.N: I know this chapter is long over due. Chapter 8 was very hard to write (you'll find out why soon enough)... but finally it came about. So here is Chapter 7!  
I want to thank my reviewers! Thank you for your lovely reviews; they are sooo encouraging! It's fun to write when I know people are reading.

I want to give a special shout-out to: **awest999, SerenityMoonGodness, Tracer Fallon, solaramber, inufan155687, snoopykid, serenity11287, Chacaya, Aldi82 , Chibi Kitt, TKiwi02, James Birdsong, Edesia85 , Sara, iheartyoshi, idfcv, SlyLittleLuna1234** (my first review!).

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters :) Happy Readings_

**Chapter 7- Sleeping Away the Yesterday **

"Can I call her now?" He asked the petrified little girl. She sat on the bench next to him as she stared at her little shoes. "They must be worried about you."

She shook her head. "You promise that that's what you see?"

He understood that she did not trust him. Her innocent mind had seen too much deceit and she had made decisions far beyond her age. "I can't promise that. It still depends on your decisions, Chibi-Usa."

"I've made mine and you see that Usagi will help me, right?" Her bright eyes sparkled with conviction.

To explain something as complex as what he saw to a little girl was not in his plans today. He had not seen the girls for a few months now and he hardly used the number that was transcribed in his memory. The flash this morning had left him mangled though; before this strange meeting, he did not know who this girl with bright red eyes and bushy pink hair was. He had seen their meeting, though, on the bench where he now lived a little outside of the main city. Ever since his move, his powers had become dormant so he couldn't ignore the importance of the sudden image.

"It doesn't exactly work like that." He answered her. "I haven't used my powers for a while now and they already had weakened. The image I saw when I touched your hand was Usagi in a place overlooking a crystal tower. You're telling me that if Usagi is there, she is there to help you."

"I know that place and Usagi can't go there without me." Chibi-Usa crossed her arms.

"Just like you knew where to find me?" He asked trying to understand her motives.

"Urawa, you've lived here for ages, of course I knew where to find you." Chibi-Usa grew alert. She knew she wasn't supposed to be revealing anything of that nature. The way he was eyeing her, she knew that she had over-stepped her bounds.

"I've just moved here, Chibi-Usa." Urawa had assumed that Ami had told Chibi-Usa about him.

"I know, I mean, I," There was no good excuse to undo what he had heard. She thought of using her Luna-P when suddenly he grabbed her hand.

"I won't tell anyone. I understand secrets. Now let me call Ami. You can't take the train all by yourself this late at night." Urawa let her hand go once she relaxed.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Ami watched the trees in a blur as Mamoru drove surpassing the speed limits. She tried to focus on the scenery passing by because she was extremely nervous to see Urawa. His phone call was not expected, especially when they hadn't contacted each other in many months. At first, she thought that she would call him every day but the battle with Metallia broke her conviction and changed her mind. It was better to achieve her goals and let him reach his and then if they reconnected, nothing would make her happier.

Hearing his voice on her cell phone was natural even after their distance; however, she was going to hang-up when he caught her attention by mentioning Chibi-Usa. She was just as confused as the girls when she told them. It was a relief to some instant finding Chibi-Usa in no immediate danger but Urawa wouldn't reveal why Chibi-Usa had sought him out or even knew about him.

Ami wished he had called her under better circumstances because while her heart had started beating faster, her mind flashed warning signs of a trap. Metallia had used his image to fool her before, so just to be cautious; she had told the girls to stay behind. If there was going to be a battle tonight, she would not let her friends fall into the trap this time. Luna had come, though, and she was asleep in the back seats. It was a relief to see Luna asleep without concern for a change.

The first thing she saw was a pink blob on a bench; then her heart jumped upon seeing Urawa. He had not changed. His neatly combed chestnut hair, his ironed white shirt and his stiff posture were just as Ami had remembered him.

With heavy steps she reached where Mamoru was now gathering the sleeping Chibi-Usa in his arms. Exchanging a few words with Urawa, Mamoru took Chibi-Usa back to the car.

"Your hair is a little longer," Urawa caught Ami off-guard but she smiled. "It looks nice."

"Thanks. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ami held her arm with her right hand.

Urawa nodded, "You didn't call?"

At first Ami felt hurt at the accusation but then recalled all the events that had happened since they had last seen each other. Metallia had used him against her and it had cost her everything. Ever since then, she had a feeling that he had foreseen what had happened. Despite her nature, Ami was pouting. "You didn't call me either, until today."

He smiled dumbly but then remembered what had brought them together. "Something has happened again?"

Ami suddenly remembered too and nodded.

"I'll come back to Tokyo with you, try to help." Urawa had never spoken with more conviction than he had now but Ami shook her head.

"It's too dangerous, Urawa."

"It's about Usagi, isn't it?" Urawa had gathered that much from Chibi-Usa's visit.

Ami eyed him suspiciously then looked back at Mamoru's car where he waited patiently. "What did Chibi-Usa come here for?" The question led her to her second one. "How does she know you?"

"I'm not sure myself. I had a vision that I was supposed to meet her." He paused thoughtfully. "She knew about my visions and wanted my help." Urawa tried to bypass her gaze because he didn't want to answer questions about which he had promised secrecy to Chibi-Usa. "Let me come with you. I'll even stay out of your way." He held her hand but she held her hand towards her.

"It's not that. It's really too dangerous there. If something happened to you during..." Ami didn't finish her thought, "Let's just say, it's hard enough worrying about Usagi and Chibi-Usa right now."

Urawa noticed how her skin gleamed under the street lights, even though her lips were pursed and her forehead was creased in worry. "You won't have to worry about me." Ami seemed unconvinced, "Ami-chan, you seem to forget that I'm not completely defenceless either." He held her hand again and this time it seemed that he had pierced the barrier she was holding on to because she didn't resist.

He took in a deep breath because he had not been ready for the next part. It happened way too fast, knocking the air within his chest. It was raining hard and difficult to decipher what he was seeing. Four costumed girls showing battle scars knelt down with linked arms. They seemed to be protecting whatever it was in the middle. That's when he noticed a stream of blood escaping the circle they had made, and then saw Ami's tear-stained cheeks and moist eyes. Finally glimmering in between their bodies was a mass of dirty blond strands of hair.

Coming out of the trance was a blessing as Ami's eyes were set on his, waiting with patience and concern. "Let's go to Usagi."

Ami understood clearly that Urawa had seen Usagi's future and although he didn't explain, she knew that it could not have been pleasant. She followed him towards the car and Urawa briefly told them what he saw; Ami was sure he left out the details. Ami's protests were overlooked and then it did not take long for Mamoru to step on the gas, waking up Luna.

As much as Ami thought, she could not put herself in Mamoru's place. It was hard enough for her to calm the worry in her heart but to be in love with someone whose entire existence was in constant danger had to be harder. That was another reason she did not want Urawa to be near her as she didn't want Urawa to experience that kind of pain. Maybe this was the reason Rei kept Yuichiro at arm's length also.

Ami gazed at the sleeping Chibi-Usa whose head rested in her lap while she continued sleeping in the back seat of Mamoru's car. Her eyes matched Luna's once in a while but neither spoke. Luna sat perched at the opposite end while Urawa turned to look at her once in a while. She knew neither wanted to interrupt Mamoru's focus.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

On the chance that Usagi was in danger, Mamoru had a one track mind; his only mission was to save her. A world without him or everyone was acceptable but a world without Usagi; it was unimaginable. Once as the prince of Earth, he was responsible for the fate of this planet but how could he be relied upon when it was Usagi who loved his planet more than he loved it.

He turned the corner for Usagi's house and slammed the breaks harshly, ignoring the comfort of his sleeping passengers who now awoke with a start. Ami had instinctively shielded Chibi-Usa who continued in her slumber. She probably had not slept peacefully for days.

His eyes focused in on a blond mass curled up into a tiny ball in front of Tsukino residence. Panic rose in him as scenarios played their part in his mind. He hoped she wasn't hurt and her family was safely inside. The concern was boiling over and turning into fury with questions blaring in his mind as he got out of the car slamming the door. He was thankful of Urawa who told Ami and Luna to stay back.

Each step he took towards the unaware blond, his anger melted and worry took over. He calmly crouched right in front of the foetal Usagi. He touched her shoulder as he softly called out to her. Positive sign was that she was breathing but apparently he had disturbed her slumber. She lifted her head; tension creased her face then rubbed her eyes and yawned while stretching awake. Blue eyes finally settled on him, then her surroundings confusedly.

"Usagi, are you okay?" He asked removing his hands off her shoulders. It was such classic Usagi move to wake up without a worry or thought; his anger ceased. After her brief confusion, the events of the day dawned on her.

She sat up straighter and nodded "Chibi Usa?"

"Sleeping in the car." He pointed back to the car. "So you were waiting for her outside. That's not safe, Usagi."

But Usagi was not paying any attention to his words as her squinted sights were set on something beyond him. He turned to see the object of her focus but behind him was just his red car.

"I know," She looked at him blankly. "I just thought that she might not come inside."

"That doesn't make it safe, Usagi. You've seen how dangerous the world is, then," Mamoru didn't bother finishing his sentence as he no longer had Usagi's attention. Her sights were once again squinted at something beyond him. He sighed and then turned his head to see what Usagi was looking at. All he saw Urawa's turned figured and Ami talking to him in his red car.

"That's Urawa, our friend." Mamoru had Usagi's attention again but he no longer felt the need to give her the safety talk. "Go inside and sleep now." He immediately felt a pull as he tried to stand up. Usagi held his hand and he helped her stand up and watched her turn to leave but she froze.

"Is something wrong?" Mamoru asked very softly. With a huge breath, she turned around to face him again.

"You lied to me." Her sights were at her shoes so he couldn't understand the measure of her accusation. He waited. "I saw our pictures. Me with the girls, you and me. We do know each other."

Of course they knew each other; all this was an act. He had to justify his decision internally again. The reason he was staying away from Usagi was to protect her. The nightmares seemed to occur less when he didn't see her and she had to be kept away from the Black Moon Clan, which meant away from the scouts. Besides, this decision would hurt his Usako, but Usagi didn't know the friendship and love that Usako experienced.

"I didn't lie. We don't know each other." He paused when she finally looked in his eyes; tears forming but he looked away. "We did know each other but now we don't. You don't remember any of us."

"But-

"Even before, when you did remember me, we had stopped speaking to each other so it doesn't really matter who knew who." Mamoru knew it had to be like a bandage ripping off.

"Then tell me why. What had happened that we stopped talking to each other because the way I feel, it can't be," Suddenly she caught her breath and stopped talking. Mamoru wondered if she cared for him or if previous memories had resurfaced. Either way, it was still going to hurt them both.

"Stop looking at me all confused. You know this better than I do." Usagi yelled at him snapping him out of the dazed look. "We were going out right?" Mamoru didn't answer. "I saw pictures of us, we were. Then why are we like this now?"

"I don't care enough to explain it. Just drop it and go back inside." Mamoru answered as sternly as possible. Every cell in his body was carefully held back because he wanted nothing more than to grab her, kiss her, and comfort her.

"What is the reason that you can't tell me?" Usagi hands were in balls of fist. "I can handle it. I just want to know."

"Feelings changed, Usagi." Mamoru replicated Usagi's fists. He wondered if Ami and Urawa were looking at them from the window because he wished for some interruption.

"Yours did, right?" A tear streaked down her cheek. It was strange, no matter what form or identity they took, it seemed like he would always be pulled to her. He knew he would love Usagi no matter what universe they existed in because in every form, she shined the brightest.

"Mamoru, your feelings changed, right? Because even having forgotten everything, the dreams I have, I know my feelings haven't changed for you, Endymion." She had taken a risk, Mamoru could tell from her hitched voice and shocked eyes that her confession was unintentional but it unveiled the reason for her emotions. He knew exactly what dreams she had been having; they were not dreams at all but she was remembering their past lives. He wondered how much she had remembered and whether she had seen her kingdom and life fall in front of Beryl.

"You're right, Usagi. They're just that," Saying the words, made them feel so real and he couldn't believe that he had to say them. He knew that he couldn't keep doing this anymore; the intermittent pain multiplied exponentially each time. The only hope he had for not giving up was the hope that the dreams would stop and he could go back to his Usako. He couldn't help but wonder what he would do if they never stopped or if Usagi never regained her memories. "They're just dreams." He knew he was crushing her. If he could hurt her like that then he must be the worst evil to walk the Earth.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

"Any progress, my brother?" Prince Demando's eyes sparkled like icicles in their dark stony lair. As custom, he sat in his throne room facing the hologram portrait of the queen of Crystal Tokyo.

"Esmeraude has put a plan in motion. It won't be long, your highness." Sapphire answered letting a little bitterness seep through. He didn't remember how their clan had reached this point but he knew that they were too invested in this war to step back. Although the two were brothers, Sapphir hadn't felt a brotherly connection for a while now. Their goal had always been to convince the people of Crystal Tokyo to denounce their lifestyle and their queen. It had never been to get the silver crystal and prevent Crystal Tokyo from emerging. Sapphir knew that somewhere they had lost their way as his brother blindly followed the Wiseman.

"Saphhir, my brother, I really wish you wouldn't address me like that." The Prince's eyes were soft and caring but Sapphir's judgemental eyes stubbornly bore into his brother. "I understand that this may be a hard time for you as the sisters chose to leave our family, I understand that you were quite close to the elder sister." The prince got down from his throne hoping to comfort his strayed brother. Even in this darkness, the prince shined. Sapphir bowed coldly taking his leave halting the prince's steps forward.

"My loyalties are always with our clan, not with outsiders, Brother." He turned around and started his long walk out of the throne room. "I wish yours were too."

Prince Demando felt the weight of the sting in Sappir's words. This was not the first time that Sapphir had shown his distrust for the Wiseman but Prince Demando knew that his brother would never betray him. What Sapphir didn't understand was that the Wiseman had enough energy to fulfil all their goals. Taking over when the future queen was vulnerable was the perfect game.

"Your brother doubts your intentions?" It was disturbing how the Wiseman always appeared out of a thin film of smoke. Prince Demando often wondered what was behind the cloaked figure and the hooded face. Although he needed Wiseman to execute his plans, he did not trust him more than he had to but Sapphir didn't understand that.

"No, he doesn't doubt me." The young prince assumed his throne again. "What information do you have? Anything useful?"

"Although, so far our tactics have failed, there has been progress. The future's changing." Wiseman's clouded projection sphere flashed just as a flash under the hood but the prince missed that. His eyes were focused on the hologram of the beautiful queen; a mesmerized smile on his face.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Don't forget to REVIEW :)

-PSparkles


	8. Chapter 8: Spoils of War

A.N: Here's the 8th chapter! It was very difficult to write .. also it's longer than usual (good or bad thing... I don't know, you decide)  
As always, thanks for your awesome reviews. Keep them coming!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters :) Happy Readings_

**Chapter 8 – Spoils of War**

The Crown was busy as usual with the afterschool rush of students playing games or eating. Having completed an order, Motoki finally stood behind the counter facing the young brunette staring at her vanilla milkshake. This was routine though.

"You know, you don't have to do this every day." He caught her attention and she smiled slightly.

Makoto stared at the bento box she had prepared with such care. "It's a habit, I guess. I usually make an extra lunch for Usagi but now..." She didn't bother to finish, as it was hard to explain. The Crown had been their ritual hangout and now that they had promised to stay away from Usagi, the girls met at the Shrine. Makoto though, couldn't stay away; she was pulled this way and she hoped to catch glimpses of her former best friend. "I'm glad I can share with you though, Motoki." She stood up getting ready to leave before Usagi's arrival time.

Motoki was not surprised as this had been happening for a few days now. "Mako-chan," He blushed crimson at the nickname matching Makoto's cheeks. "I mean, Makoto, you don't have to leave."

Makoto overcame the surprise; this was also not the first time Motoki had a slip of tongue. At first, butterflies raced in her gut and she felt light as air but then she remembered the separated lovers- Mamoru and Usagi; suddenly she felt protective of her heart. Maybe being a senshi required this sacrifice. "It's getting late, Motoki." She stood up while lifting her school bag.

This is where Motoki would give up and get back to work but today was a different day. He felt that if she left today, she was not going to come back and he realized that he would miss her. He placed his hand on hers as she placed a few coins on the counter. At contact, her eyes shot up to meet his. The air felt quite still.

"You don't have to go, Mako-chan." He noticed that she was not going anywhere so he loosened his grip and just let his hand sit on hers. She was; however, silent while her eyes were set on his. "If there is something you don't want to do, you don't have to. You don't have to leave just because Usagi'll be here."

She looked away feeling uncomfortable, not by him, but by what she couldn't tell him. "It's complicated Motoki and I can't betray the girls and Mamoru."

"Then stay to talk to me, okay?" He closed his fingers around her hands sincerely, flashing the most genuine smile possible. He saw her debating her decision within herself. "Mako-chan, sit down. It's me." It was a plea. Makoto dropped her bag on the ground and stubbornly sat down.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" Makoto asked sharply retracting her hand from his.

"How about school?" He left his position behind the counter and sat down on the stool next to Makoto.

"We've had this conversation before too, Motoki. School is school, the girls are okay. I'm okay." Makoto was sure she didn't want to stay to run into Usagi but she also didn't want to leave. If she left, she would be with the girls and the elephant in the room that they all ignored- Usagi's absence.

"Then let's talk about what's not okay. If the girls and Mamoru don't want to be friends with Usagi but you do, then what's stopping you?" Motoki tried to match her fluttering gaze.

"We made the decision together." She softly answered, tears in her eyes.

"Doesn't mean that you agree with it. You know, Usagi is just as upset as you are. She doesn't understand why you guys are mad at her." Ever since the day Mamoru and Usagi stopped speaking to each other, Motoki wondered the reason for it. Now the girls had also alienated her and there had to be a reason for their behaviour; he knew that much.

"I'm not mad at her." Guilt had been drowning her ever since their decision. Usagi had approached her at school; a huge smile plastered across her face with bright blue eyes. She had said hello, just a simple hello that had enough energy to brighten someone's day but Makoto's eyes met with Ami's confused ones and Rei's words replayed in her mind. Usagi's hello went by unanswered and she walked right past her. That was three days ago.

"I know there are things you can't tell me, I'm really okay with that but I have known you guys for a while now and I know that you miss Usagi. She's lost her memory but she's still the same Usagi. You can be friends again." This same speech had not worked on Mamoru but he hoped it would reach Makoto.

If only things were that simple, Makoto would be having milkshakes with Usagi right now. "Motoki," She held his hand this time, feeling overwhelmed and furiously rebellious. No one could stop her if she wanted to see her friend; there was no need to run behind shadows.

"Mako-chan, I'm at work." Motoki stammered out looking left and right then at his hand, which Makoto held protectively at her chest. Realizing their closeness, Makoto immediately let go of Motoki's hand; turning a shade of red that Motoki didn't think was possible.

"Sorry," All her bravery slid down with her eyes. She internally laughed at herself; Makoto Kino was known for her bravery; this was new.

"It's," Motoki struggled. "It's okay." He looked all around placing his right hand behind his head flustered. "Oh, look there's Minako." He laughed uncomfortably trying his best to overcome the heavy atmosphere.

Makoto was glad for the distraction but seeing Minako brought her back to the current reality. The two girls exchanged sympathetic expressions; after all, they had both come for exactly the same reasons.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

In the large empty room, the fire crackled gently, while two figures sat completely still with their eyes shut in focus. Time had been forgotten; it seemed like awareness was lost too. The door, facing the pair, was slightly opened and a pair of wild eyes gazed in awe. Yuichiro had been silently admiring the goddess in front of him. This was where Rei truly looked surreal; she was in her element.

These days though, Yuichiro was worried for his princess. Not only had she not said harsh words to him for weeks; they had minimal words exchanged. Moreover, she always seemed stressed. Yuichiro probably acted dumb in front of Rei, but he knew that this change in attitude was linked to the absence of Usagi. Now, beside her sat Mamoru- Rei and Usagi's ex-boyfriend.

In front of the fire, Yuichiro couldn't help but admit how regal Mamoru looked. At the moment, both Rei and Mamoru looked perfect. It was hard not to connect the obvious dots but he also knew that Rei wasn't the type to hurt Usagi like that. It was a constant battle to try and tone down his jealousy just like right now; Mamoru seemed to fit so naturally with Rei, it was like a prince and his princess.

He wondered what they were searching for in the sacred fire and he truly wished he could help Rei. Yuichiro always wished to ease the burden for Rei and he wondered when she would see him for more than just a helper at the shrine. It was true that he essentially came to live a humble life, away from the business empire that his family had built, but he never had planned to stay as long as he was staying. He had planned to see the world and find the beauty in it but he had never known that he would find all of that, here. If only Rei could see how much he loved her, maybe she would consider him for more than just an annoying nuisance.

Suddenly his thoughts halted when he heard a gasping sound from the two. Mamoru toppled over while Rei looked deathly afraid. Yuichiro didn't know what they had seen that had caused this but he ran to Rei's side.

"Rei, are you okay?" He touched her cheek and she was lost in his eyes for a mere second before snapping out of her momentary lapse. She brushed his hand away and Yuichiro could just watch as she hurried to Mamoru's side as he held his paining head.

Yuichiro faintly heard Mamoru say 'Usagi' and Rei nodded. Without even a second glance Mamoru was out the door and he expected the same from Rei but she stopped.

"Thanks Yuichiro. I'm okay." Rei smiled and that was the only hope he needed. He watched Rei run after Mamoru.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

"What do you mean Chibi-Usa is not with you?" Mamoru headache was worsening and his temper was on a steady rise. He felt in his gut that Usagi was in trouble; it was the same feeling that awoke his powers before but now that she no longer called for him, he didn't know how to find her.

"She was supposed to be with you." Minako answered shortly.

They stood outside Usagi's house surrounding Ami who fiddled on her Mercury computer. "At the bridge." At the same time, they saw a blinding yellow light shoot up to the sky at the direction of the bridge to Chibi-Usa's school. Without a second thought or another word, the five of them transformed into their Senshi selves and ran to Chibi-Usa's rescue. In the back of his mind, Mamoru hoped Usagi would be far away from the scene but in his gut he knew he was going to find her with Chibi-Usa. He ran faster.

Chibi-Usa's energy had subdued just seconds before their arrival and they stopped at the scene before them. The woman in green held Usagi in the air by her neck as Usagi tried to peel the woman's fingers off of her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as her efforts were proving to be futile. Chibi-Usa seemed frozen to her spot in the same position as she had fallen and was frantically crying. It was on pure instinct that Tuxedo Mask jumped high in the air to launch an attack of several deadly roses towards the woman's head, hoping she wouldn't move, but knowing that she would. He hoped she would let Usagi go in the process and that's what exactly happened.

Esmeraude wanted the Senshi to arrive later or arrive after she disposed of the vile powerless girl. Either way she had prepared for this. Mirela had proved to be quite useful to her, as she had followed the blonde for a few days now, never being sighted. This was the perfect opportunity though; the rabbit was with her future mom bringing along with her the crystal. Esmeraude was quite pleased and in haste, she intervened. The look on the blonde's face, as she shielded Chibi-Usa, had pleased Esmeraude when Usagi realized that she was the victim. Esmeraude had seen fear. The first kick to the blonde's gut was like euphoria in her mind and she giggled as if she was watching a clown falling over.

Now she made sure to toss the rag doll body as roughly as possible before dodging the masked man's attack. She laughed as she watched the Senshi and the masked man scramble to get to the rabbit and the blonde.

Usagi felt incredibly weak but relieved to be in Tuxedo Mask's arms as he shielded her from the strange woman. She remembered the way her bright green hair shined as she struggled to escape her grip. Those dark eyes hated the sight of her; she could tell, but she didn't understand why. Her entire body was pulsing with pain, so much that she could speak or hear anything beyond her own thoughts but she tried. She struggled to open her mouth; it was as if a wound reopened.

"Why is she doing this to me?" Usagi couldn't see anything beyond Mamoru's masked face. His eyes were filled with sadness; she wondered how pitiful she looked. She averted her eyes from his. Mamoru didn't answer though, although Usagi thought he was trying to, but instead she felt Mamoru jump high and felt the shock of the landing.

"It'll be okay, Usagi. Don't close your eyes." Tuxedo Mask distanced himself from the fight as the Senshi called upon their attacks. This new enemy was stronger than the combined powers of the four sisters but it seemed like she had a personal vendetta with his Usako, who seemed so fragile. There was a cut on her lips and a bruise on her wrist; Mamoru was sure the other injuries were hidden. A question blared in his mind; why did the enemy single her out and not even touch Chibi-Usa?

It was ironic that their battle had brought them to the exact same place where Usagi had lost her memory. Now that they tried to avoid such a situation, Usagi was mixed up in it again. "It seems like you can't seem to get yourself away from trouble, Usako." Being away from her, made no difference and he smiled sarcastically. Usagi also managed to smile.

Usagi seemed to have caught her senses and she tried to sit without the support of Tuxedo Mask as she leaned on the sidewall of the bakery- a place where Chibi-Usa once hid. Mamoru had noticed that the window of the bakery had been repaired and the damages had been cleared off. He was glad that the stores had closed for the evening and there were no civilians around.

There was an explosion at the battle scene and both became alert. Tuxedo Mask's first thoughts jumped to Chibi-Usa; he needed to help the girls.

"Slowly try to get away from this place, okay?" Tuxedo Mask caressed her cheek. He didn't want to be apart from her any longer.

Usagi became tensed. "She'll find me. She's been following me thinking that I'm some sort of princess." Although Usagi couldn't make sense of these words, Mamoru understood what was happening. Usagi's identity was no longer concealed; he felt his blood boil. Staying away from her was probably the biggest mistake he has ever committed.

"Try to hide, Usagi." He could tell Usagi didn't want him to leave her but she didn't stop him and simply nodded. He reluctantly tore himself away from her and ran into the battle scene.

The blows were visible on the Senshi's uniform but they still stood strong to fight. At the moment, Sailor Mars was powering up for her attack while Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were in hand to hand combat with the enemy. Sailor Mercury stood in front of an untouched Chibi-Usa as she punched keys on her mini-computer but looked around in the sky.

"Mars Burning Mandela!" Mars watched as Jupiter and Venus jumped right on cue as her attack hit their new opponent dead on. A film of smoke now covered the area and they took this time to regroup.

"Guys, she's still there and there's someone else too. I can't pinpoint the location though." Mercury continued looking around double-checking the area where Usagi hid, which seemed to occupy only her presence.

"Okay, my turn." Jupiter powered up for her attack. "Jupi-

She couldn't lift her arms as the horror struck her. "What's going on?" Her head was frozen on spot and her whole body felt heavier than marble. Behind her, the others seemed to be just as confused as none could move an inch. All she could do is watch the green hair emerge under the thin film of smoke. "Mercury, why can't I move?"

"I can't move my fingers." Sailor Mercury struggled to beat the force that was constricting her but to no avail. Next to her was Tuxedo Mask, holding Chibi-Usa, as they both struggled to turn their heads towards the side of the bakery.

"If only I could move hands! You coward!" Sailor Venus cried out.

A sharp shrilly laughter filled their ears as their adversary came in full view. "Meet Mirela. Isn't she great?" She pointed to sky but started laughing harder as she realised none of them could move their heads to the sky, where Mirela calmly floated.

"You know what your mistakes are?" Her lips furled in snide. "First, you underestimated me." There was a sinister twinkle in her eyes. "I am not Rubeus. Second, you're predictable and third, you left your princess without any protection while Mirela has been around her for many days."

It was as if Sailor Mars choked on her own thoughts. The enemy had known who Usagi was for days and it was essentially her decision that caused Usagi to be by herself. "But what do you want from her?" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Smugness dripped from every pore on her face. "I want her to die."

"No! You want me, why are you doing this to her?" Chibi-Usa burst out, as she didn't control her crying. Tuxedo Mask tried his best to reach his pocket but not matter how much he tried, he couldn't move a finger.

"You'll get your turn, little rabbit." She turned her head upwards towards her minion. "Mirela, where is she hiding?"

"I need to get help." Mirela's voice was robotic as she voiced Usagi's thought and pointed in her direction.

With a gentle nod, Esmeraude walked to the side of the bakery ignoring all the pleas from the motionless warriors. An overwhelming feeling was overtaking her as she had waited for this moment for so long. Finally, all her work was culminating with such ease; she thought how to execute the finale. Her mind bounced from a quick finish to a slow one. Each step to the side of the bakery was light and very soon she saw a mass of blond hair hiding behind the large vomit green dumpster.

"Got you!" In a flash, she was by Usagi's side, pulling her roughly by her arm.

Fear gripped Usagi and she kicked every which way but her opponent's will was steel. Her arm pained, actually her head killed and her legs felt numb on the asphalt ground as she felt herself being dragged. Her cries fell on deaf ears and her kicks and hits missed her assaulter completely. "Let go of me!" She kept crying out as her legs felt the burn from friction. "What do you want?"

This seemed to grab her attention, as they were about to turn the corner. Usagi saw the anger and desperation in all the frozen Senshi and Tuxedo Mask as they struggled to break free from the gypsy's spell.

"I want to be queen by Prince Demando's side." Usagi didn't know what her aggressor meant; she didn't even know who this Prince was.

"What does that have to do with me?" If miracles were possible, she needed one right now to get out of this witch's grip. There was nothing but wild anger in her dark eyes and it chilled Usagi's heart.

"I guess you deserve to know." The dark eyes stared at Usagi's dead on, a sudden sadness passing through their eyes simultaneously. "He wants you." She smiled the very next second. "So naturally, you need to go."

A sliver glimmer caught her eye and at that moment Usagi felt a strange sense of relief. It was a sharp blade suddenly aimed for her neck. If this was her ending then she was glad that it was not directly in front of sorrow filled eyes. She prayed for a miracle but she would no longer scream. Maybe her miracle was this sudden bravery to allow her to die with some dignity. She felt the cool touch of the blade on her neck. It seemed even her attacker had some mercy as she crouched down to meet her instead of forcing her up.

"This is where I get what is rightfully mine." Esmeraude's eyes were glazed over in ecstasy as she lifted the blade swiftly. Usagi closed her eyes.

A cry reached all their ears and their screaming halted as they caught their breath, bracing themselves for the worse. Tuxedo Mask found it hard to breath, as he knew that the moment Usagi's cries stopped, something was wrong. A dagger flew past his eyes at that second and suddenly he dropped Chibi-Usa on the ground. His head could move again; his body was in control again. Chibi-Usa stood back up; everyone could move again. Without another single thought, his eyes searched for Usagi and found her lying on the ground, her eyes shut. There was no blood and her chest was slowly and gently moving but her eyes were shut. Knelt next to her was a familiar opponent- the eldest of the four sisters, Petz.

The Senshi had located the source of the cry. It had been the woman with the bright green hair and not Usagi. While Jupiter and Venus had already injured the gypsy, Mars and Mercury attacked the witch.

"You saved us?" Tuxedo Mask approached Petz and Usagi; Chibi-Usa followed him close behind.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Petz answered trying not to let her pride shine through.

"Thank you." Tuxedo Mask gave a slight nod as he knelt down to hold Usagi. The world seemed to slow down with the first touch. It wasn't fair Usagi was put through so much; the world was merciless when it came to their happiness. He traced the cut on her lips and she moved slightly but didn't wake up.

"Usako, when you wake up, we'll always be together." Tuxedo Mask smiled as he had hoped that she would wake up at his confession but didn't. She seemed at peace though and that was enough for now. Moreover, there was a tug on his cape by Chibi-Usa that was bringing him back to the reality of war.

Jupiter, Venus and Mercury were barely hindering the woman in green while Mars didn't stay still for one second as she attacked the gypsy strategically. Though he wanted to take Usagi away from there first, his sense of duty forced him to stay and he thought of ways to not be away from the unconscious girl in his arms.

Venus endured a swift kick to the gut, which left her winded and opened up a great opportunity for Esmeraude to slice a deep cut into Mercury's left leg with her sharp fan. She quickly dodged Jupiter's punch and had overcome their line of defence as an energy blast took Jupiter out. Her next attack was directed towards Mars' back.

"Freeze her!" She was not going to take any chances anymore and this was the last time the brat would escape out of sheer luck. There was nothing standing between her and Prince Demando's infatuation. She would make sure that nothing would come between her and Prince Demando ever again. Without a second thought, she gathered enough energy and directed it towards her fingers. This would be the final blow and she wasn't going to hold back even an ounce of power she could use to finish the blond. Even with so many people by the princess' side, she stole Prince Demando. The pain she kept at bay was uncontrollable and from now, she would only be happy.

Thoughts were lightening fast as Tuxedo Mask pushed Chibi-Usa far away from him. With the Senshi motionless, his eyes followed Petz as she seemed shocked still. He tried moving Usagi but she was stuck, heavier than tons of brick. There were so many moments where he felt his last moments but every time, he and Usagi were brought back together. Again, this was the moment where he saw his life ending, as there wasn't a way he was moving away from Usagi. The only thing he regretted was not seeing her smile one last time. Usagi's face was the last thing he wanted to see though and she seemed peaceful. He traced the cut on her lip hoping she would move again but there was no reaction this time.

"I'm sorry Usako. I wish the our last moments together were happy ones." He covered her body and his head with his cape. "I hope you know how much I love you." He remembered the first time he spoke to her when her test paper landed on his head. She had made him laugh as she stuck out her tongue and gave him the evil eye. He loved how he could get under her skin. There was just brightness to her that felt refreshing. Her eyes had been so blue and so large; full of emotion that he didn't think was possible for anyone. Now he waited, trying to remember every detail about Usagi's face. It seemed like an eternity before he heard a distraught scream. Hesitantly, he lowered his cape understanding that his demise had been stalled.

Tuxedo Mask watched as Petz fell to the floor holding her stomach; her eyes wide in shock staring at her bloody hands. This was the second time she had saved them and even though confusion filled her eyes, there was a grace to her as she fell. Questions filled his mind, as he didn't understand the reasons for her sacrifice. For weeks, the dark moon sisters wanted the same thing as this new enemy but now, the eldest sister had laid her life in front of them.

She struggled to turn her head towards Tuxedo Mask. "This was my fault. Please take care of my sisters." There was so much more that she wanted to say. Most of all, she didn't know why she couldn't let Sailor Moon die but she felt the type of calm at the end of a long war. She would miss her sisters the most, though. Her dream was once to live happily like a family, eating together and laughing and besides her would be her one true love. "They're not bad people."

Tuxedo Mask nodded. Petz looked at the fragile bruised face in his arms; it felt right for her to exist. It was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open so she rested them.

"Petzzzzz!" Two shimmering bodies appeared in a flash. The one with the dark hair ran wildly to the fallen sister in anguish. He took off his navy blue jacket and wrapped her in it as he held her as close as Tuxedo Mask held on to Usagi. His white undershirt was staining red though. "Why?" He demanded first to the girl in his arms but he did not get a response. The body started to fade as he stared in disbelief as his anguish was quickly turning into fury. "Why?" He screamed aloud so strongly that it reverberated in the sky like a howl. Tuxedo Mask turned to look behind him at Chibi-Usa who hid behind the dumpster shaking.

"Prince Demando, I didn't mean to get her, it was an accident." The witch seemed frightened for her life at the hands of the one she called Prince. Tuxedo Masked noticed the upside down moon on his head just like the rest of the black moon clan. The jewels on his white jacket spelled royalty and the crystal white hair glowed behind him.

Tuxedo Mask looked towards the gypsy as she floated near the prince. There was no reaction on his face but his eyes were focused on Usagi. As the flustered man stood up with his eyes in bloodshot tears while clenching a bloodstained jacket, the witch took steps back to hide behind the prince.

"Sapphir, she came in the way. I didn't want to get her!" The witched pleaded and was now in tears. Sapphir raised his arm, his palm facing the witch from a distance. He slowly closed his fingers and a scream escaped her ruby red lips. Tuxedo Mask watched in horror at the power Sapphir possessed. The witched grabbed her neck with both hands as she struggled against an invisible pairs of hands trying to strangle her.

"Prince. Demando. Help me. Please!" She stammered. Tuxedo Mask saw no mercy in the prince though.

"It was an accident because your original target was her." The prince's eyes fell to Usagi again, chilling Tuxedo Mask's heart. "Esmeraude, betrayal is not forgiven in our family."

There was a small smile on the prince's face as he moved aside and Sapphir closed his fingers in a tight fist. Esmeraude gasped and then fell to the floor motionless just as Sapphir fell to his knees. Revenge never simmered the pain. Petz was still gone.

Prince Demendo steadily walked to his broken brother who was latching to the jacket. "Let's go, brother." He gently put his hand on Sapphir's shoulder. At contact, Sapphir disappeared in a flash and Tuxedo Mask was sure that disappointment crossed the uncaring prince's eyes.

But now, his eyes looked on with admiration at Usagi. Tuxedo Mask tried to move her body but the effort was useless. The gypsy stood smug in the background with sadness in her eyes. He suddenly felt movement but Usagi was still motionless. That was then he noticed the prince's out-stretched arm, lifting Usagi in midair. Despite all his strength, Tuxedo Mask couldn't hold on.

"Let go of her!" Tuxedo Mask roared as he felt himself losing control. Prince Demando smirked in his direction as he lifted Usagi above Tuxedo Mask's head.

"Tuxedo The Smoking Bomber!" He aimed it directly towards the smug prince but at that very second, the prince disappeared, taking Usagi with him. Tuxedo Mask couldn't breathe, as he stood alone in the battlefield, taking off his mask. His eyes searched around for Usagi hoping it was some sort of trick but the Senshi were still on the ground and Chibi-Usa was standing besides the dumpsters crying. He stared at his hands, which were still warm from holding her body. Seconds ago, there was sacrifice and a miracle and sorrow and fury and suddenly it was silent. The calm after a storm was supposed to bring a new peace but this calmness echoed the sorrow and loss of everything he held dear.

Realisation hit him so hard, it left him gasping. Where could he find her? He needed to get her back! He couldn't protect her again; she was literally taken away from his hands. Every single time, in every single life, he failed her. He finally understood why fate didn't want them together; it was because she deserved better. His heart was shredding bit-by-bit inside as his he couldn't contain the pain and he felt the need to implode. Why did he still exist without her? Where would he find her? "Ussssaaaaakoooooo!" He bellowed with all his energy to the sky, lashing out his anger to his world.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Don't forget to REVIEW :)

-PSparkles


	9. Chapter 9: Existence

_I know there was a long wait to this chapter. School has started and I have no more chapters in stock. But I'm still writing :)  
Jumping right into it. Thanks for your reviews! Keep telling me what's on your mind while you read!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters :) Happy Readings_

**Chapter 9- Existence**

The night sky was a dreary rainy one and it hadn't poured like this in a long time. There was no thunder but just the sky hammering down the equivalent of five rain storms. No one in their right minds would be outside yet his hair was still soaked from an hour ago. Even the lights had gone out at Crown. Motoki had remedied this by lighting candles in the corners of the room; each flicker reminded him of the long night ahead of him.

The light near the window outlined each and every edge on Mamoru's tensed face. That's how Motoki had found him when he reached Puff's Bakery; the same expression chiselled on his face. At first he only saw him sitting against the wall of the bakery, drenched in the rain. Motoki had assumed the graveness of the situation as soon as he had heard Mamoru's voice on the phone, asking him to bring the car. As he hesitantly got closer to Mamoru, he noticed a mess of pink hair underneath a black cloak. Something was terribly wrong, he knew, as Mamoru was never this careless to have a child soaking outside while it rained.

When Motoki saw four bodies on the ground, as he turned the corner, he was startled but he finally saw clearly. Mamoru's drenched tuxedo made sense as he realised that the bodies belonged to injured Senshi. One by one, Mamoru and Motoki carried the unconscious senshi to the car and then Motoki had silently brought them to Crown. While Mamoru sat near the window unchanged, Motoki had tended to the wounds of the girls as he bandaged the cuts and iced the bruises. He turned the thermostat high enough that he was sweating but the girls were warming up.

He tried not to look at Chibi-Usa who hugged Luna in the other side of the room. She had not stopped crying since the moment he had seen her. The feline, in returned, comforted her with gentle purrs. Artemis, Minako's cat, was trying to help him with the ice packs. At first, he was amazed at the intelligence of the cat, but the strangeness of it made sense.

Motoki had tried to ask Mamoru what had happened but he hadn't replied and he continued to look out the window, peering into the cloudy sky. Motoki wondered what could trigger Mamoru into this state; he had a feeling that it had to do with Usagi but didn't want to poke the slumbering bear. He would ask Makoto when she woke up.

Initially, he had never been so frightened in his life. The state that he had found the girls, he thought they were losing their life force. If he hadn't visibly seen Mercury's cut clot right before his eyes, he wouldn't have had the courage to remain as calm as he was right now. Knowing the girls were the Senshi, it was easy to fit the puzzle together and determine which girl was which scout. He found himself at Makoto's beside quite often and she didn't look as tough as she did normally.

There was a heavy knocking upstairs at the glass windows of Crown. Motoki wondered who it was and hesitated to go upstairs to look but when the noise didn't stop, he decided to check. As the power was out, he manually opened the sliding doors to a frantic Urawa.

"Are they with you?" Urawa didn't delve into pleasantries. His vision had just confirmed the ache in his heart. The cut on Ami's leg bothered him the most and he wouldn't have known they were at Crown if he hadn't seen Motoki's eyes examining Ami.

"Calm down." Motoki whispered. "They're downstairs. Follow me." Motoki took Urawa to the control room he never knew existed until Mamoru had led him there.

Urawa was by Ami's side in an instance. "How did this happen?" He looked to Mamoru; the distressed man sitting at the window did not even acknowledge his presence.

Motoki was speechless as Artemis answered this time.

"A battle. The girls are recovering." Artemis looked over at Chibi-Usa and Luna huddled together in a corner. "They took Usagi." He softly whispered.

"Took her?" Motoki was confused but it explained Mamoru's state. "Took her where?" Concern took over him as he wondered what the monsters, that did this to the strong senshi, could do to Usagi.

"Urawa, can you find her?" Chibi-Usa's small voice pitched from the corner. Luna followed her as they hurried to Urawa.

"I can try." Urawa answered while Motoki looked on in awe and felt disconnected from the life they shared.

Urawa touched Ami's hand while Chibi-Usa held her breath and waited what felt like an eternity. Urawa finally opened his eyes and Motoki could see in his eyes that he didn't want to disappoint Chibi-Usa.

"What did you see?" Luna spoke this time pawing at Chibi-Usa leg, who picked her up.

Urawa shook his head. "I don't see Usagi, I only see Ami looking for Usagi." He suddenly got an idea. "Chibi-Usa, last time, I saw Usagi when I touched your hand. Let's try that." He smiled encouragingly. Chibi-Usa quickly complied and held on to Urawa's hand. He closed his eyes again but something was wrong. There was extreme silence and everything was dark. He felt suffocation and restless; he forced himself out of the nightmare. It was a feeling like he had never experienced and although there was no danger, he felt dangerously empty. He stared at the sweet little girl staring at him with large scarlet eyes with a sense of wonder. Who was she?

"You see her?" Luna asked hopeful.

"I'm sorry, I saw nothing. If I had something that belonged to her, maybe that would work." Urawa sat down on the couch Ami was lying down on.

"But I have something of hers. Try again, please Urawa." Chibi-Usa let Luna fall to the floor in agitation and called on to her Luna-P ball. "Luna-P reveal!" The toy opened up and on a cushion laid gently the silver imperial crystal. Motoki's eyes couldn't get any larger.

"Chibi-Usa!" Artemis addressed her sharply. "Why do you have the silver crystal?"

The little girl's eyes fell to the floor. "I thought," She tried to hold back the tears. "I wanted to give it to Usagi so she can remember that she's Sailor Moon." Chibi-Usa knew very well that ever since she had come into their lives, it was like a destructive roller coaster ride for them. She was so scared that one of them would realise this and send her away.

"That's very dangerous, Chibi-Usa." Artemis tried to suppress his frustration. He wasn't mad at Chibi-Usa, but he felt the sting of his failure every second. His duty was to protect the princess and the Senshi but he wasn't even there, by their side, as they struggled.

"I know. I thought," She missed her mother so much. It wasn't fair that she had to leave her home; she was not supposed to lead this kind of life. Now the bad guys had followed her here and taken Usagi away. Her mind struggled to think of whose help she could ask for now. "I thought she could help me save my mom and my home."

Luna had completely forgotten that Chibi-Usa was on her own mission. She was used to Chibi-Usa's presence in her life and all she had been focusing on was the fact the black moon clan wanted the crystal and Chibi-Usa. The holes in the story were filling up now. "The Black Moon Clan attacked your home and you came here to get help, right?"

Chibi-Usa slowly nodded. "I didn't touch the crystal this time because it disappeared last time. Luna-P guarded it safely." She turned her attention back to Urawa. "Can you see if you find Usagi?" For a child, Luna was amazed at the leadership qualities Chibi-Usa had developed.

Urawa cautiously touched the crystal and concentrated on Usagi. At first, he felt warm; it was the same feeling he got from Usagi. Suddenly, a heavy despair hit him full strength. Anger and confusion were dominating feelings circling inside his heart. Urawa spotted Usagi in a foetal position on a smooth black surface. The scar on her lips hadn't quite healed and Urawa understood that what he was seeing was happening in the very near future. Usagi was shaking her head with her eyes tensely shut as if denying the nightmare. Urawa noticed a figure floating above her body. She was covered from head to toe with sheer fabric. Only the eyes were visible and they were sparkling with pitch darkness, like beads. Urawa didn't know where this place was or what that gypsy was doing to Usagi, which was causing Usagi to unconsciously react so violently. Now she thrashed and Urawa felt so isolated, it was hard to breathe. He could no longer concentrate and his eyes shot open, glad to see familiar faces. His eyes settled on Chibi-Usa finally and he still didn't have her answer even though he had seen Usagi.

"Did you see something?" Motoki asked when he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I can't figure out where she is but she is alive. A woman is watching over her, she has a veil covering her face." Purposefully, Urawa omitted all the emotions that had been flung towards him.

"She was there today during the fight too. She freezes people to their spot. Is that why Usagi can't escape?" Chibi-Usa finally felt a little bit at ease. Usagi was alive; finally she relaxed a bit and wiped her eyes. She felt tired but hopeful. Urawa nodded solemnly.

During the rest of the night, each girl awoke at different times. Although their wounds had healed, the scar they bared internally was visible. Ami checked her computer for Usagi's location but it seemed like she had disappeared off the planet. Makoto explained as much as she could to Motoki in a corner with Urawa, while Minako sat on the couch with a sleeping Chibi-Usa. Rei stood near the windowsill, where Mamoru hadn't moved. Neither spoke, they just shared the unspoken guilt.

"What's happening, everyone!" Minako exclaimed as she almost jumped off the couch. Their attentions fell on Chibi-Usa's shivering body. That wasn't what had scared Minako though; Chibi-Usa's right arm was shifting between transparent and solid. Minako's outburst had awakened Chibi-Usa and she gawked at her arm in awe.

"What's happening to me?" She stood up too fast and dizzily fell to the couch again.

"Chibi-Usa!" It was as if Mamoru had regained his senses again and he was at Chibi-Usa's side. Everyone else surrounded them, looking over them.

"I don't understand what's going on. It feels like my Mercury computer is useless!" If Ami was any other person, she would have thrown it aside in anger, but she simply closed it in frustration.

"Mamo-chan, I don't feel well." Her breathing hitched now.

Mamoru only held her closer but was silent in disbelief. There had been enough loss for the day but fear grew in him as he felt Chibi-Usa's body becoming cold.

"Am I dying?" Chibi-Usa asked with flowing tears again. Her legs were experiencing the same trauma as her arm. Fear was an understatement; Chibi-Usa couldn't imagine leaving the world. She couldn't disappear from the world before saving her mom.

"No!" Minako held her left solid hand. The girls had never felt this helpless in their lives. Rei tried feeling for external presences in the room but fell to a dead-end. Makoto hid in Motoki's embrace trying to hide her tears. Ami analyzed Urawa's quiet expression and she didn't like it.

"What are you hiding, Urawa?" She tried to sound threatening knowing equally well that they were empty threats. "You saw something about Chibi-Usa. Tell me." Showing nothing but stern in her eyes, she held his arm.

"I saw nothing in her future." He whispered in her ears, chilling her heart.

"Nothing?" She grabbed her mouth just as the word escaped causing alarm in everyone's eyes.

"No. I can't die. I can't." Chibi-Usa grew hysterical, trying to stand up on her insubstantial legs. "I have to save my Mama. I can't die. Puu help me. Puu!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

The shocks had awoken him into action. Mamoru had stared out the window for hours expecting a sign or finding some lead to where Usagi was. Losing her had left him so vacant that losing Chibi-Usa would have been the final brawl. He didn't understand why he was reborn this helpless. If he couldn't even protect the ones he loved, then what was the point to his life?

He had felt himself disappear with parts of Chibi-Usa but his hope appeared at last. He knew where Usagi was now; although Chibi-Usa was no longer with him. When Chibi-Usa had called to Puu, a holographic woman appeared and then turned solid. She was tall and beautiful with her long midnight green hair, deep violet eyes, and slender body. The scout though, seemed ageless, almost like divinity. She was Sailor Pluto and her appearance had settled calm to the room finally. Sailor Pluto was the guardian of the Gate of Time and her appearance only meant that something had gone wrong.

Chibi-Usa had clumsily flung herself at the timeless senshi and the bond between the two was apparent. Sailor Pluto had then acknowledged the rest and she was mad. This was not the place she had expected to come to. As she explained, it was due to their decisions and actions that the future's course had changed.

She stared Mamoru and Rei down, like little children, as she explained that the isolation Usagi had felt, will come back to haunt them. The accusation was true but all of them felt horrendous.

"The nightmares warned me of what would happen if I was with Usagi." Despite the guilt, he had spoken haughtily as no one had ever spoken to him in such manner.

"Prince," Sailor Pluto eyes were steel though. "I'm afraid that's your own doing too."

Mamoru felt utterly confused but Sailor Pluto's explanation seemed to cross imagination. He believed her but that only made him loathe himself further.

"Your future-self was desperate to develop powers to help protect Usagi in the future. The Black Moon Clan has injured her and he felt that if he had more power, he could have saved her. He sent you these dreams so you could be more independent and be in situations where you would be desperate enough to discover your inner power."

The entire room felt dumbstruck, trying to grasp what they were hearing. Future Usagi and future Mamoru; it was too much to make sense of it.

But Artemis understood. "So the Black Moon Clan has injured Usagi in the future. Mamoru wants to help so he sends this-Mamoru dreams. Meanwhile Black Moon Clan travels back in time to get past Usagi?"

"No. They were not supposed to get past-Usagi. They were after the crystal from the past and get Small Lady, who they think has the crystal and can use it." Sailor Pluto's body and expressions softened at once to Chibi-Usa.

"Chibi-Usa is from the future? That's where her Mama is?" Makoto felt as if she was dreaming.

"If what they believe is right, if Chibi-Usa has the future-crystal and can use it, she must be a descendant of the Moon, meaning Usagi's." Ami was amazed at the conclusion she was coming up to.

"She is Usagi and Mamoru's daughter in the future. The princess of Crystal Tokyo, Small Lady." Sailor Pluto held her closer. It seemed as if time had stopped for Chibi-Usa while in contact with the Senshi of time.

For the rest of them, it was as if reality was finally apparent to them. Chibi-Usa's features and habits resembled Usagi while her sense of responsibility and demur came from Mamoru. She was indeed their daughter and how they had missed that before was hard to understand. Even then, their jaws had literally dropped to the floor.

"Where is the future-crystal then?" Rei asked snapping out of shock.

Sailor Pluto turned to Mamoru. "Haven't you noticed that your nightmares have stopped?" Mamoru realised that they had. "The crystal of the future is in the future. Small Lady is disappearing because the future has changed and there, she doesn't exist." This time, Chibi-Usa gasped but Sailor Pluto calmed her nerves with a soft eyes.

"The Black Moon Clan has succeeded and created a future that is quite different than what should have happened for this timeline. Usagi was never supposed to be kidnapped. Now she resides as Queen Serenity of the Dark Earth Kingdom. She is not the Usagi that you know." Sailor Pluto's eyes were steel again while Mamoru felt himself break inside.

"No, she couldn't be on their side!" Luna hissed at the Senshi delivering the bad news. Luna couldn't imagine Usagi ever fighting for power and destruction. No matter what had happened to Usagi, there wasn't a time where Usagi would ever stop being innocent Usagi. Even if she was treated unjustly, there still wasn't a way. Sailor Pluto had to be lying.

Minako picked Luna up softly, trying to comfort her as the truth sunk in. "So she has the crystal?" Minako looked at the ominous crystal sitting in its cushion dome atop Luna-P.

"No, currently, Endymion has it. They've been at war ever since Queen Serenity showed herself demanding her rights to her crystal. Sometimes, she's in possession of it, sometimes, he succeeds and right now, he has it." Sailor Pluto turned to Urawa. "The nothing you saw was because Chibi-Usa has no future with the kind of future that this present is gearing towards." Now she turned to Mamoru, "Prince, I'm taking her with me to the Gate of Time to give her more time. Now I believe you should restore your future to the way it was intended to."

"What about us?" Makoto halted Sailor Pluto's speedy explanation. "Why are we not helping Queen Serenity to get back to us?"

Sailor Pluto looked down, almost sorrowfully, Makoto thought. "You've died trying." The girls felt a whiplash.

"I'm sorry I've had to break all of this to you like this. But I want to take Chibi-Usa from you urgently; I can only slow down her disappearance." She turned to Mamoru again.

"I'm sorry that I have not been as respectful as I should have been, your highness. I understand, sometimes circumstances force us to take certain difficult actions. I will try and protect Small Lady with my life. I promise. I know you can save the princess."

Mamoru was speechless. Saving Usagi was his utmost priority. He internally laughed at himself though. Even in the probable future, he failed to protect Usagi. His daughter had come to the past to help him to save her mother. He didn't deserve to be prince by Usagi's side but he promised to get her back.

"I umm, I'm Urawa." Urawa interrupted from the corner, feeling overwhelmed like the rest of them.

"I know who you are, Ryo Urawa." Sailor Pluto answered gently.

"To save Usagi, we have to find her. I saw her in a shiny black surface room," Urawa paused to formulate his thoughts into a sentence. "I believe they're brainwashing her to believe that she's been betrayed and left alone. Can you tell us where she is?"

"You are right. Usagi would never willingly betray you. But no one has ever seen Usagi while she was being brainwashed in the timeline so I cannot answer your question. You may as well ask her." Sailor Pluto stood up. "I will go now." She gazed at Chibi-Usa whose torso had turned transparent. "You cannot exist in two places at one time for long, so I will only take the Senshi with me to the future." She knew Mamoru would object just like he did.

Sailor Pluto left with Chibi-Usa but not before handing Mamoru the crystal and entrusting Minako with a time travel key. Mamoru felt a rejuvenated purpose again. With their departure, a hushed energy filled the room.

All of them had one thing on their minds and that was to find out where Usagi was. The girls thought of the gloomy future they were going to encounter. Their future-selves had not had a chance to live in it and they thought of the limited time they had to fulfil their dreams.

Ami wanted to be a world famous doctor and hopefully have a life with Urawa, Rei wanted to be a singer all girls could look up to while Yuichiro managed the shrine, Makoto wanted to open up her own restaurant with Motoki by her side, and Minako wanted to be a famous actress in Hollywood, dining and socializing with the best in her crowd. It seemed like that was not going to happen in the future. Worse, it seemed like they had broken their friendship at their own accord, losing Usagi to the Black Moon Clan.

Mamoru thought of only one thing; he knew that he had failed multiple times but he had to save Usagi. This was just going to the future but if he was told to go to hell to save her, he would have done that too. His mind was made up; he would not accept failure; Usagi's life, their love depended on it.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Don't forget to REVIEW :)

-PSparkles


	10. Chapter 10: Undesirable Encounters

_Thanks for your reviews! Keep doing so :)_

**inufan155687:** I have no clue why you couldn't read the chapters. Maybe there was an problem with fanfiction.  
If you are still unable to, I'll see what I can do :)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters :) Happy Readings_

**Chapter 10- Undesirable Encounters**

She loved it when the wind teased her hair and cooled her skin in the blistering summer. The iced coffee melted, as she paid no attention to it. California was beautiful all year around but she loved this time the most. Most people sat poolside and there were so many people on the streets. She loved the cement forest outlined in tall lush green trees. Everything was so trim and proper in the sunlight, it was ideal. The air was misted with salty ocean vapors. Freedom- that's what it felt like here. Minako was at peace having everything she ever wanted.

"Minako." A woman shook her distracted body.

Right away, Minako's eyes shot open, shattering the pleasant dream she had been living in. She wished her heart wouldn't break every conscious time. The blond glared at her assailant; it was extremely difficult to change her heart about the simple brunette. She dressed all in black as if she wanted to blend into the shadows but Minako could not look past their last encounter. Calaveras, although now on their side, Minako remembered the arrogant eyes as she handled her whip, ever ready to kill her.

This was the future now and the Black Moon Sisters had changed. Losing their eldest sister at the hands of their own clan had scarred the three of them deeply enough that now, even though they were powerless, they tried their all to help the future Endymion. Minako was not comfortable seeing the three as allies even though their loyalties reflected in their eyes.

"Is everything ready?" Minako stood up from the makeshift bed she had slept on for four days now. The image outside the window brought back the current reality painfully. This future was hard to face every time her eyes would settle on it. The red ashy skies hadn't changed in four days. A perfect description of this place was an ash desert turned to a graveyard of bones underneath a crimson sky.

In four days, she hadn't seen a single person outside. In this future, the few remaining people preferred the nomadic life choosing to remain hidden. Lots of the bones on the streets belonged to people that had once lived in Tokyo. Now the towering buildings were hallow shells, which had deteriorated beyond recognition.

"No, there's a problem. Mamoru's missing." Although this was a matter of urgency, Calaveras was calm.

Upon their arrival to the grim future, the sisters had greeted them and rushed them into their home. Shocked at their scenery, they forgot to be alarmed by the three sisters who had once fought against them. The future-Mamoru stayed with Urawa and Motoki having been warned by Sailor Pluto of the consequences of meeting his past self. It had worked out well, as the future-Mamoru was currently recovering from a serious injury after a battle with Queen Serenity.

For four days, they designed a plan to lure the Queen outside her castle. The only prominent building in the Dark Earth Kingdom was the spiral-towered castle, which Minako thought, looked like Metallia's dungeon-styled castle.

"Our Mamoru, he's not in his room?" Minako had seen the restlessness in Mamoru the second they had arrived. Honestly, she was surprised that he hadn't disappeared the same day.

"No, the girls looked everywhere. Rei thinks that he might have gone to the castle." Calaveras also knew that would be Mamoru's destination as the future-Mamoru always searched for the queen. "Urawa went back to tell future-Mamoru to stay low until we find past-Mamoru."

Urawa and Motoki came over whenever they could, staying besides Ami and Makoto. Their breaths had hitched when the girls arrived to the future and their eyes came to life again. The Senshi understood that their deaths had shattered the boys.

"Then I guess we go help him with whatever he's doing." Minako felt unconfident. As the leader of the Senshi, she had failed her most important duty. Now, she felt her second-guessing herself at every decision. She knew the girls never depended on her or pressured her to step up and make decisions but they should expect that much from her. After all, she was the first Senshi to wake up in this life. With heavy movements, she picked up her communicator and signaled to the girls.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

It was one of those days where there was nothing to do. She had already scoured the castle once hoping that she would run into something interesting, but alas, everyday was the same here. Here, she was Queen of the Dark Earth Kingdom but she had almost nobody to rule over. The Black Moon Clan had trimmed quite a bit and now only a dozen of them remained within the castle walls, including the King, Prince Sapphire and herself.

The King was in his study with his brother, trying to figure out how to work around the Wiseman's magic and move away the acidic stones from the ground. They only convened like this when the silver crystal wasn't in her possession. Wiseman usually became a great risk-taker during these times so next on her list was devising a plan to retrieve her crystal from the rogue Endymion. She would give him a few days of rest though.

Wiseman's goals were still a little unclear to her. Originally, he had the King convinced that he wanted the Black Moon Clan to rule over Earth. To do this, he had to crush the silver crystal. His goals had changed quite a bit after that. Serenity could tell that he coveted the crystal, thus, didn't want it destroyed; however, he had caused a population decrease as an effect of the torrid environment. It seemed as if he wanted to destroy the Earth.

Prince Sapphire was his greatest barrier though. At every step, the Wiseman found a protester in Sapphire. He would get rid of Sapphire in an instant if it weren't for his brother, the King. Wiseman would kill the great King in an instant, if it weren't for Serenity. So it seemed, when Serenity didn't have the crystal, they had to be extra cautious.

Serenity swung opened the doors of her large bedroom. She often wondered whether this was the life she had wanted, but she did not remember what she had wanted. Her past was filled with bitter memories she had tried to forget. Now, she was just carefree.

She sat on her grand master bed, creasing the cream silk sheets her maid had fixed in the morning. However she thought her life would turn out, she was sure she imagined having more to do. Serenity missed the little things the most like walking outside under the summer sun, going to the lake side with Demando and of course, scouring the busy streets of her kingdom. When the Wiseman had started poising the Earth, she didn't know, but what she did know was that she wanted her hands on his black crystal. She imagined the power she would have with the combined powers of the black crystal and silver crystal. With it, she could probably restore Earth and destroy Wiseman.

Her eyes searched her draped covered windows, unsettling her thoughts. That wasn't right, she never closed the drapes; even if the skies were dull, she never closed those dense golden drapes. She stood up defensively. "Who's there?" She hesitantly walked towards the window. "Show yourself!"

She braced herself as the drapes slowly moved and she momentarily froze. The cape, the hat, the tuxedo, and that white mask; she hadn't seen it in such a long time. Her heart practically jumped up; things just got interesting.

"Don't be scared." He approached her with one arm out showing the limit of distance between them and took off his mask and hat with the other hand. Something was different. A flash of a man telling her he didn't love her anymore crossed her eyes. It was a complete match of this intruder. He was Endymion, but slightly different.

Serenity smirked. "Why would I ever be scared of you?" He matched the smile as if he had taken that to be positive. "Although, I didn't expect to see you so soon, Endymion."

He turned off his transformation. "Do you recognize me now?" Slowly, he approached her but she didn't move. He did look different though, almost more handsome. Endymion seemed less sleek than usual; actually, as he stood in front of her hesitantly calculating his moves, he seemed disheveled. Had he lost weight since the last time she had seen him; he looked a lot more angular.

"I'm actually surprised you made it here. What do you want now?" She challenged him as visions of his betrayal slowly crept up to attack her. It had been a long time ago and she had forgotten every detail from the past and categorized it as a bitter time but today, Endymion looked just like he did the day he pushed her out his apartment door, telling her it's over.

"I wanted to find you, Usako." He was so close to her, breaths apart. That name was so familiar. Serenity tore her eyes away from his; this was the man who had kissed Queen Beyrl in front of her. He had even tried to kill her on many accounts. She remembered as Endymion had raised his sword on her in Beyrl's lair. The images were blurred but they tore into her brain with such intensity as if trying to drill a hole into her head. Forcefully, she commanded her body to walk to the window and away from him.

"Don't call me that, I'm Queen Serenity." There was more air than words.

"Yes, you are Queen Serenity but not of this Kingdom. You're not evil, Usako. You've been tricked by Demando." His words were like fire, raising her blood level and temperature sore.

"You are the one that tricked me, Endymion. You forgot last week when you tricked me and stole the silver crystal?" Serenity's hands were closed in tight fists. "Which I will get back from you." She composed herself and coolly smiled. This was more comfortable again. This was the game Endymion and Serenity had been playing for years now.

Mamoru didn't know how much longer he'd be able to see her like this. His Usako had turned out like this because of his choices. He hadn't hugged her for so many days and he hadn't kissed her for even longer. He found himself near her again, almost cornering her to the window. From his pocket, he pulled out what was essentially rightfully hers- the silver crystal. "I have no interest in this. It's always yours. For me, I just need you."

Serenity's eyes grew wide in surprise; she hadn't expected him to easily hand it over. There was no challenge in that. She looked at him strangely and didn't understand what his motives were. He looked at her with such soft eyes. 'Why does it matter who she is? I don't have to tell you anything.' She remembered him zooming away on a red motorcycle with a girl holding him closely behind. Serenity blinked a few times and shook her head looking trying to lose the memory.

She took the crystal right out of his hands; she didn't think it would be this easy. The tricks she expected never happened. She lost her train of thought as a whirlwind of emotion hit her. This was not her crystal but yet it was very familiar. She felt as if it was still warm from the last time she used it but it was a little foreign to her. A warm hushed energy flowed through her, not as powerful as her real crystal, but all the same, it was raw pure energy.

"So this is your trick? This is not the silver crystal." She lightly pushed him back with her outstretched arm.

"It's not a trick, Usako. I'm not tricking you; it's Demando who's tricked you!" He was getting impatient.

"Demando? I won't believe that. He loves me and never has betrayed me unlike some people." A vision of Endymion hugging a raven-haired priestess clouded her eyes.

"He's brainwashed you, Usako!" He tried holding her hand but she swung it out of his grasp.

"I am not Usako, Endymion!" She clenched her teeth.

"And I'm not Endymion." Mamoru answered gently closing the distance between them again. Looking straight into her eyes, he gently caressed her cheek. "I know you can't forget me, your Mamo-chan."

She froze; this had happened before. The crystal slipped out of her fingers but she didn't notice. Tears were forming but she hadn't cried in ages and she would not let a single tear slip now.

He saw change in her cold eyes and he took full advantage of it as he leaned down and kissed her; he had wanted to for so long now. It seemed as if she had waited just as long as he had. She hadn't changed too much. The meatball hairstyle now adorned a golden crown and her slightly taller and slender body looked divine in the strapless white silk floor length gown. She looked just like his vision of Neo-Queen Serenity; only difference was that her eyes were steel cold cobalt. Her lips still felt warm though.

She pushed him as hard as she could as soon as she grasped her wits. The queen was not known for her temper but right now she saw red; she wanted to hurt him so bad. "How dare you?" Serenity literally shook with rage.

Mamoru knew he had stepped over a line but having already past it, he decided to walk tall. "You might think you love Demando but Usako, in every time and every form, you and I always find a way back to each other. You love me, not him."

"Quiet and leave my presence, Endymion!" She turned her back to him.

"Can't you see it, Serenity?" He walked around her so all she could see was his face, then he gently moved her bangs aside from her eyes. She flinched. "Aren't I a little different from Endymion?" She was breathing so hard that he doubted she was listening to his words. "Don't I look younger? I'm not from your world but I've come from the past where you were Usako."

He saw that he finally had her attention. She stared at him as if he had gone insane but at least she was hearing him out. He continued. "There was a battle and Demando took you away from me and I've come here to ask you to tell me where he kept you so I can get you out of there." She didn't speak. "He's brainwashing you against your will, turning you against us, Usako."

"Stop!" She finally spoke; clearly this was making her angrier. "He would never! Demando saved me; he loves me-" She left it hanging. Those eyes, she loathed them; they had deceived her so many times and she didn't want this to be a plus one.

"I'm not lying. Look," There was some hope in her vulnerability. "Why would I come here unarmed if I wanted to trick you? You don't even have the crystal, then why would I come to you?" Mamoru could tell that he was breaking through her defense. The steel in her eyes was beginning to melt but she stood resilient to his moves.

His question was the question she had been asking herself ever since he showed himself. Endymion had the crystal then it made it baseless for him to come to her; it was her turn. She wondered if the tousled man in front of her was indeed the man who had tormented her in the past. If he was telling the truth, she should destroy him for the solitude he left her in but it was just like before. In front of this young version of Endymion, she was defenseless; completely powerless in front of those clear un-jaded eyes.

"I want you to leave," She leveled eyes with his, the steel had returned. "Now."

"Usako, I need to know where she is, I'm not leaving without you telling me." Mamoru's royalty could not be denied by anyone. It was not because it was his birthright; it was embedded in his every cell and in every reverberation in his voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She was feeling rushed now as she was sure that she heard footsteps down the sheen marble corridor outside. "You have to leave now." Naturally, she pushed him towards the draped window. If Demando caught him here, Endymion would not be spared and she could not let that happen; she knew in her gut.

"I'm not leaving." Even as Serenity pushed him, Mamoru stood his ground. He knew that even though Usagi had changed sides, she could never really change her heart. She had her chance to kill him but he knew that she was no threat to him.

"If Demando sees you, he won't spare you." Her anxiety was at a maximum and even her guilt could not simmer it down. It was pathetic actually, to care so much for the enemy.

"Do you at least believe me?" Mamoru asked hoping her worry for him was due to her love for him. He knew it could never completely be masked.

She stopped nudging him and their eyes met briefly. Mamoru thought he saw sincerity and he wondered what was going through her mind right now. She finally smiled and a little chuckle escaped as she shook her head.

"I would never believe you. Now if you want to be killed by my husband, then make yourself at home here. Or else leave." Serenity sat elegantly and on the edge of her bed with the worry on her face completely removed.

Mamoru should have been shocked but he couldn't help but smile as he had never seen this side of her. She seemed so rigid and so powerful. It was as if in a moment, his Usako didn't even exist. He felt sadistic in wanting to stay and face Demando.

"If you don't believe me, then ask your husband," He hated what he was saying, "I'm sure there are bits of your life you're missing, aren't there?" Mamoru knew that a cord had struck when her smirk disappeared. "Let's find out." Now even Mamoru heard the thuds getting louder and the echo was getting closer. He transformed into Tuxedo Mask right before Serenity's shell-shocked eyes.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

_Don't forget to REVIEW :)_

___-PSparkles_


	11. Chapter 11: Purity Imperfection

_Wow, it's been a while. I apologize. I haven't abandoned this story at all.  
I hope I can update more frequently. So again, read and review. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters :) Happy Reading_

_So previously, we are in the Dark Moon Kingdom, where Mamoru refuses to leave Serenity's chamber as we hear Demando's footsteps. _

**Chapter 11- Pure Imperfection**

King Demando walked as slowly as possible trying to think of ways to ask his wife to risk her life in order to retrieve the one thing he despised the most- the silver crystal that brought upon immortality. He had never planned on living for centuries, in fact, that was the one thing that would distinguish his kingdom from Crystal Tokyo. Yet the Wiseman had caught him off guard and now their only defence was the cursed crystal. It didn't help that Serenity was just as attached to the crystal and that it was the only thing that now connected her to her past.

Serenity had asked him once if it was really that bad to live for that long and he had thought about it for hours. He tried to think back when he started to denounce Crystal Tokyo's lifestyle but he found that it was in grained in him. His father had despised the Royal Moon's power as it only prolonged life but did not eradicate death. Demando didn't remember losing his mother but he clearly remembered his father's grief. Demando was a young child, only four years old while Sapphire was infant and now their father's only family. For many days, Demando remembered how their father had disappeared, leaving them with the neighbours; he remembered worrying whether his father would return. When he did, Demando remembered that he was never the same again. He had one mission now, destroying the crystal that allowed him to live thousands of years without his wife. There was a reason life ended and Crystal Tokyo had become an ageless population of unnatural beings. It gave no one the right to pretend and play god.

The queen had banished his father to live amongst the shadows when he had tried to convince the population of the crime at the hands of Crystal Tokyo's dynasty. It was hard to forget the isolated childhood he faced, taking care of his father and brother before his father ended things on his own terms. Demando's soul would have been crushed instantly if Wiseman had not appeared with a new goal for him. Now that he had succeeded, Wiseman had betrayed him; he was a king with no one to lead. Serenity was his only solace.

As he got closer to their room, his steps quickened. He was sure he had heard someone other than Serenity. Immediately, he was on the offensive as he thought of who had the nerve to enter his castle, let alone his room. Demando pushed open the overly decorative bronzed doors and his eyes fell on Serenity who sat on her bed with her head leaning on her hands. There seemed to be no one else but Serenity in their room but he looked around. He thought he had misheard; maybe it was the wind from the opened window. There was something strange though; Serenity didn't even bother to look up at him. That was when his eyes fell on a shiny little sphere sitting at the corner of their bed. Momentarily, fear gripped his heart but he wondered why he was frightened at the sight of the little stone. He picked it up and fought all his reflexes not to crush it in his hands. It didn't seem so mighty when it was away from Serenity, he scoffed.

Suddenly it occurred to him that he no longer needed to ask Serenity what he had come to ask her. He wondered what lengths it took for her to retrieve her crystal. Worry seized him; maybe she was hurt. Forgetting about the crystal in his hands, literally leaving all his thoughts aside, he was besides Serenity.

"Are you hurt?" He asked kneeling down in front of her and holding her hands. She finally looked at him with such conflicted eyes, he became nervous. There was always a worry in him that Serenity would one day leave him. Maybe Endymion said something to her that caused her to stare back at him with doubt. Demando rested his head in her lap and hugged her waist. For a moment, he thought that she flinched. Something was wrong. He got up and sat beside her on the bed now, never leaving her hands.

"Are you okay, Serenity?" He asked again. She nodded this time very softly.

"Are you hurt?" He asked and she shook her head. He finally remembered the crystal he had left on the ground when he had knelt. Leaning down, he picked it up and placed it in front of her. "This is yours."

Incredulous eyes stared at him but she took the crystal. "Thank you." She didn't keep it with her though as she usually did and placed it besides her on the bed. Demando found it strange.

"I didn't even know you've gone for the crystal. You didn't have to go alone. What if you were hurt?" He cupped her cheek and he saw some colour come back into them.

"I'm tired." She smiled softly. That smile of hers was all it took for Demando's fears to ease. He helped her lie down on her side of the bed and covered her with the silky sheets. He handed over the crystal to her again and she placed it besides her. Demando smiled comfortingly and was ready to tell Sapphire about the new progress.

"Get some sleep, princess." He kissed her forehead and turned around to leave but he felt a pull on his arm.

"Demando, where was I when they killed my family?" Serenity's voice was small as she braced her heart for any shock that would come. Endymion always had that type of effect on her where she lost confidence in everything around her.

Demando was taken back just momentarily before remembering the conversation they had many decades ago. Although he wasn't sure why these questions were plaguing her mind, he knew the answers to them as if they were written on the back of his hand. "You were with me. The senshi wanted you dead so I kept you with me."

"Then why didn't you keep my family safe too?" Her steel eyes were just as soft as Demando remembered they were a long time ago.

"I didn't know that the great Senshi would destroy your family, your house, just to get to you. If I did, I wouldn't have let it happen." Demando caressed her cheeks gently. He remembered giving the orders to turn Tsukino Residence into smithereens; that would be the final blow to finally get Serenity to trust him.

"Where were you at that time?" She asked composing herself.

Demando was confused, as he was not sure how to answer her question. He couldn't exactly tell her that he was with the Wiseman as he altered her memories. "I was with you at my home on the other side of town from yours."

"Then why don't I remember any of this, Demando?" Her voice pitched high and Demando finally saw it, the doubt. He didn't know what Endymion had said to her that she was this shaken up but Endymion would surely pay for this.

"I don't know, Serenity. Did he say something to you?" His fear seemed near to him as Serenity's took moments to accept his answer.

She finally shook her head and turned her eyes away from him. It broke Demando's heart into pieces. If he wanted to, he could remove Endymion's existence from their world in an instance but he always stopped as he wanted Serenity to do it with her own will. He never told her how much it pained him every time, Serenity would let him escape. The knowledge that her former allies had killed her family had planted the seed of hatred in her, but that hatred lacked the fire to destroy them. The senshi had died at the hands of monsters and while trying to protect the people from Wiseman's attacks. Endymion had always been saved by Serenity. Demando didn't understand what more he could do, that would force Serenity to completely forsake Endymion and be only his.

He was going to have to get rid of Endymion once and for all.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Sailor Mars had deviated from their current course of direction. While the senshi treaded towards the spiral castle, Sailor Mars found herself on the path to her home, the Shrine. She had doubted that it would have stood calmly amongst the destruction but as she neared the destination, she saw that one space still stood strong. The cherry blossoms were no longer around and the steps were marred with bumps and debris but in the corner, the room of the sacred fire stood as if nothing had happened to it.

Her breath was caught. With her existence gone and the world thrown into chaos, she wondered whether the sacred fire still burned. Maybe, Usagi could not bring herself to destroy this place of peace. Sailor Mars carefully walked to door remembering her childhood here. Her heart pained to imagine the Shrine without her grandfather. So many memories were attached to this place. She remembered working at the charm shop while her grandfather bothered the customers. It has irritated her but now, she missed her annoying but sweet grandfather.

Sailor Mars gently pushed open the doors and was greeted by a warm breeze; she was able to breathe again, even though, her feet were frozen to the ground. She shielded her eyes from the bright burning fire but she couldn't bring herself to lift her hands. This was the first moment of peace she had found since their arrival to this grim future. She hadn't imagined that the sacred fire would still exist. The warmth was bringing back the tears that had dried up long ago.

She was so enthralled that she didn't see a shadowed figure staring at her intently. "Rei." He spoke so softly as if a goddess was standing in front of him.

Sailor Mars was known to be alert but her breath had hitched mid-startle. She couldn't believe her eyes and thought maybe she was hallucinating but blinking didn't change the blue and white robes. The same bright eyes peaked through the mop of brown hair. The only difference was that the scruff on his face had filled out to a small cropped beard.

"Is that really you, Yuichiro?" Sailor Mars tried to command her feet forward without avail but he couldn't control his actions any longer and practically flew to hold her in his arms. That was the evidence he needed that she was real and he had missed her.

Surprised at his actions but more amazed at her reaction, Rei was hugging Yuichiro back. Yuichiro distanced himself from her but held on to her arms. With one hand, he wiped her tears away; Rei was shocked that she was crying.

"I'm so happy to see you, Rei." He held her hand, interlacing their fingers together. Never letting her go, he closed the door behind Rei and took her near the fire. Immediately, Rei felt warm and she de-transformed.

"I didn't know you still lived here." Rei squeezed his hand. Her confused mind was clarifying one blaring fact; Yuichiro's presence gave her strength. Depression had simmered Rei into someone other than herself, this felt like revival.

"I wouldn't leave this place, Rei. I always knew if you came back, you'd come here." He answered looking at the paper-thin walls in the corner of the room. "I've missed you, Rei."

Rei was speechless; Yuichiro in the past would never be so bold with his feelings. Newfound courage was making it easier to think though. "I actually missed you too." Rei smiled after a very long time. It occurred to her then; if Yuichiro was alive then maybe her grandpa was well too. "Is grandpa here too?"

Yuichiro found it hard to shatter the hope in her eyes but this future was bleak. He shook his head slowly. "But he died peacefully, long before everything." He pulled her closer to him as he put his arm around her shoulders. Rei didn't mourn though; her grandpa was still there with her in her present.

"You know that I'm still dead here, right?" Rei lifted her head to meet his stunned eyes. Yuichiro, though, was only shocked by the blatancy of her question. He nodded.

"How did I die, Yuichiro?" She asked pulling out of his embrace and walking closer to the heat of the sacred fire.

Yuichrio stared into the flames as well, trying to say the words without remembering the events. "By protecting the ones you love."

It was as if it was on cue as the paper-thin doors, which Yuichiro had glanced upon often, had flung open. Completely on instinct Rei stood defensively in front of Yuichiro cursing that she had de-transformed.

But what came through those doors had Rei completely baffled. Almost at lightning speed, she thought that it was Chibi-Usa running towards her but the mop of pink hair was replaced by sleek auburn hair. Before, realizing that this tiny ball of nerves was not Chibi-Usa, Rei fell to the floor at the collision.

"Mama, you're back." The child's cry rang in Rei's ears so clearly. She stared at the little girl's bright smile, the chubby cheeks, and the violet eyes. Meeting one's future child was certainly a case of shock but those bright violet eyes could not lie. She could not be older than Chibi-Usa. Incredible, Rei thought, her future definitely contradicted how she thought her life would be. In all this chaos, she had a child. Those eyes were definitely from her.

"Keahi, come on, get up." Yuichiro picked her up with ease. Rei stood up mechanically as she repeated her name- Keahi; Rei Kino's baby; Keahi.

"I promise that I will come speak to you, but right now, can you please stay in your room?" Yuichiro spoke as Rei had never heard before. Such calm authority was new to her.

Keahi shook her head. "But Papa" Yuichiro hushed her with a finger.

"Keahi, room right now." He set her down and she sulked back to her room. Rei stood dumbfounded and even a bit embarrassed. It made sense though; Rei watched the mop of auburn hair sway back and forth as she entered her room. That was his hair- her eyes and his hair.

Yuichiro stared at his feet as Rei tried to put her thoughts into words but she just repeated her name. "Keahi." Yuichiro nodded.

"Our daughter?" Her courage came back to her.

This time, Yuichiro looked alarmed. "No. My daughter."

Rei didn't understand and was quite annoyed at the game he seemed to be playing. "But she called me mom."

"Rei, I'm sorry," He paused at the worst times, "Keahi's mom passed away when she was very young. You're not her mother."

It was strange but Rei felt as if parts of her insides were squeezing together with such pain; automatically tears were forming in her eyes. This was her family's temple and no one linked to her remained here. Even Yuichiro had a life with someone else. She wondered who she could be and how Yuichiro could ever be with that woman when Yuichiro had sworn always to adore her.

Rei refused to believe this. "Then why would she call me mama?" Her fingers closed tightly into fists.

"She doesn't remember her mother but she's been dreaming that you would come to the shrine. I didn't give it much thought and I wanted her to have a connection to someone other than me and I told her that the woman she dreamt of was her mother." Yuichiro stared at the door, as he made sure his tone was hushed. "I'm sorry Rei."

"For what? It's not like you've taken her away from me after I became attached to her." Rei also made sure her voice was low. Yuichiro didn't answer back and silence followed.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Sailor Venus wiped the bead of sweat above her eyebrow. The temperature seemed to rise closer to the castle. Along their way, the girls had lost track of Sailor Mars when she stopped responding to her communicator. They also had not seen Tuxedo Kamen; worry was seizing them.

Mercury had her visor as she calculated the possible points of entries. This seemed familiar, about the same when they tried to find out how to enter Beyrl's castle when Usagi was trapped in an elevator with Mamoru. Now, again, they were on a mission to rescue Usagi. Sailor Jupiter waited patiently but looked around for any sources of danger.

"We should search the perimeter." Sailor Venus suggested after minutes of waiting for Sailor Mercury to come up with a plan.

Sailor Jupiter headed left, while Mercury stayed at her spot, analyzing the rest of the castle. Sailor Venus ran right, but not before calling Rei one last time without any response.

She thought of Artemis every time that she found herself alone and felt inadequate to lead the brave Senshi. Their mission was to rescue their princess but she had no plan. Artemis or Ami usually were the ones with the plans. Being Sailor V was such a simpler time; at least back then, the crimes were manageable and this was not the fated future.

The little sun, which shown under the thick blanket of grey clouds, was disappearing and the shadows were starting to dance. Sailor Venus stopped running to take a breath. She wondered why Usagi would ever reign from a castle so eerie. The dark spire towers didn't suit her; especially the arch shaped crevices on the shooting up from the foundation were completely out of character to Usagi's bubbly character. A full of life girl living in a castle full of creepy hiding places did not make sense. She wondered how much Usagi had changed to be ruling this world.

The sound of a rolling pebble startled her and she examined it when it stopped at her feet. It seemed to have come from the cave-like-archway. Her mind thought of the worst possible scenarios; could somebody be in there, watching her, hunting her?

"Who's there?" She called out. If Amy was here, she could probably calculate what had caused the pebble to roll to her and if Rei was here, she could probably just sense an aura to verify sources of danger, while Makoto would simply blast the archway and turn the deep cave into rubble. Her Venus love chain could not do either and her crescent beam was not as powerful to cause a cave in. Another pebble hit her toes.

Sailor Venus shook her head, none of the others would be scared then she wouldn't be either. She had strength and was the most experienced. When she was Sailor V, she didn't have powers in this magnitude, but she was brave. Even without a plan, she was never afraid. Reality was that she was petrified. It was like acting though, she told herself. That was her special talent; she would act as if she was the most powerful person alive and in return, hopefully she would start to believe it herself.

"If someone's in there show yourself now or else, you'll be sorry!" She inched closer to the cave with one hand on her tiara, fingers pointing in her signature attack's form and stopped at the entrance. It was hard to see where the cave ended in the pitch-blackness. "Hello- "

An arm from the shadows pulled Sailor Venus' gloved arm so hard that she almost fell but the arm spun her, holding her in a lock against his body while a hard hand covered her mouth. Venus felt suffocated at once. If she could move only a little, enough to get to her communicator or use her crescent beam. She squirmed and violently tried to kick him. The more she flayed, the more he tightened his grip. She tried to bite him without much impact.

"I'm not here to fight you." Minako felt uncomfortable feeling her attacker's hot breath in her ear. "I'll let you go, stop fighting. Okay?"

Minako's first instinct was to agree but Sailor Venus' instincts thought of all possible ways he could trick her. But for her to fight back she needed to be set free; so she nodded. She prepared to act fast but she was caught off-guard when he kept his promise and simply let her go, she stumbled forward in surprise.

The dark shadow covered her attacker's face. "Who are you?" Sailor Venus had stepped out of the cave and he followed. She immediately recognized him as the grief-struck man from days ago, mourning the loss of Petz.

"I'm Prince Sapphire, King Demando's brother." He saw the Senshi's expression harden. "I'm here for both our benefit so there is no need to fight right now." He crossed his arms.

Venus' heart was beating fast. Trusting the enemy was never a good idea but this prince's attitude was restrained. He was not forcing her to stay so if she wanted, she could run the other way but she couldn't get that cry out of her head. His desperation to hold on to Petz was somehow confining her in his presence.

"What could possibly benefit both of us?" She also forced her arms crossed.

Her acceptance to stay shocked him but he recovered quickly, spreading his arms as to show her the surroundings. "This is not what we wanted. Wiseman is killing our world, poisoning it. This was not the plan."

"So you need our help to help restore your world when you completely destroyed ours?" The enemy asking for help seemed incredulous. "What would we get in exchange?"

He smiled. "Of course." He paused. "You came here for your friend, you'll get her. Taking her was never part of the plan but my brother seems fixated on her."

"So you'll just surrender her to us, simply?" Her left eye brow curled into suspicion.

"We get the crystal and you get your friend. Wiseman is defeated, seems fair?" He stretched his arm outward towards her to seal the deal.

"The crystal?" Venus felt lost. She wondered if she had the right to make this decision. Usagi's crystal for Usagi- the choice was easy but she wondered if she should make it. "Why do you want the crystal?"

"Don't worry, we won't use it against you." He smirked. "You surrender the crystal and we destroy it and Usagi is yours. Is it a deal?"

Destroying the crystal was outrageous. Venus' breaths stopped. The crystal had saved the Earth so many times, it brought peace. Destroying it did not seem right but on the other hand, getting Usagi back would be worth it. But would prince and his brother just hand over Usagi if they gave up the crystal and destroyed Wiseman? Venus felt trapped. "You have the Queen and she's had her crystal at times, if you couldn't defeat Wiseman, how can we? You're setting us up to fail so what deal?"

"To destroy Wiseman, we need to overcome his dark crystals, which he's planted all over the city. These dark crystals can only be overcome with pure energy. The crystal follows the queen's heart and the queen's heart is not as pure as you remember it to be." Sapphire was on the defensive as he saw Venus' muscles tense and her expression hardened.

"But you caused that! You brainwashed her." She harked at him.

"That's beside the point. If you're willing to make this deal, Usagi is yours. Is it a deal?" Sapphire asked extending his hand.

Venus had come to the conclusion a while back; she knew Usagi would give up the crystal in a heartbeat to save a life, Venus would do the same. She reached for Sapphire's hand, shaking it.

He softened his defensive stance upon contact but Venus did not let his hand go. She gripped it harder. The shock of betrayal passed through his eyes like lightening.

"Defeating the Wiseman will be hard, you will help us, correct?" Venus smirked; she would not let him think that the Scouts were under his control. Surprisingly, Sapphire's smrik was back.

"If our dark energy could harm him, then we wouldn't need your help." He retracted his hand by force and stepped back into the shadow and protection under the arched cave. "I will help you though by giving you one advice."

Sailor Venus heavily followed him to the entrance of the cave but not further.

"If I were you, I would be cautious of your caped friend. His heart also follows Usagi's and her heart is quite dark right now." With those words, Sapphire's presence was gone too, leaving Venus quite baffled.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

_Don't forget to REVIEW :)_

___-PSparkles_


	12. Chapter 12: Those Lies are Meant to Hurt

_Thanks to those who review!  
To who that don't, your input is appreciated so I hope you will starting now. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters :) Happy Reading_

_So previously, we had a Usagi-Demando heart-to-heart, Rei-Yuichiro reunion of sorts... and a Sailor Venus-Sapphire encounter._

**Chapter 12- Those Lies are Meant to Hurt**

'My husband' Mamoru's ears rang with her words. That devotion, that trust, and those words by her were meant for him. He had stayed as long as he could; hanging by the edge of the windowsill outside her room after Demando came in. He was glad the window remained open and he lingered hoping to catch anything that could help him in finding Usagi.

At first when Serenity doubted Demando, Mamoru felt hope just until he found out the source of Serenity's anger. The heavy accusation that the Senshi and he had murdered her family was preposterous. When he could no longer bear Demando's closeness to Serenity, Mamoru jumped off.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Rei peacefully floated above the crystal blue water as the waves carried her from place to place. It was a perfect day to have a picnic with the girl as the sun was shining and the gentle breeze was refreshing. With her shades on her eyes and her new red bathing suit, Rei didn't have a care in the world; that is, the biggest worry she had was to make sure she doesn't float into Chibi-Usa and Usagi's water fight. Makoto was right; it was a good idea to take a break. She had exclaimed, "Even Senshi needed a break!" Rei was glad that they had listened to her as she had been feeling more restless than usual.

She wondered if she had floated beyond the ropes of the blocked-off-perimeter because it had been a while since she had felt splashes of water disturbing her slumber. The water had muffled the noise from above but it was strange that there were actually no disturbances. Her eyes shot open at once and her balance was set off as her feet balanced on the sandy floor. The first shock that hit her was the faint red water and the second was that she was all alone.

"Guys, where are you!" She called out but there was no response. For a moment she wondered whether she was back on her ancient royal kingdom of Mars where the seas were a shade a red. She tried to calm her nerves trying to believe in the thought but when her eyes spotted a mass of blond surfacing the water, her mind shut off and her body flung itself towards the blond. Rei knew the body even before she held the rag doll but the devastation was still numbing.

"Usagi, wake up!" Rei squeezed the girl's cheeks together, shaking her head but the girl in her arms was still. It felt as if there was never something that she could do to prevent this from happening. She held the cold body closer to her own.

"How did this happen, Usagi?" Rei looked around for a sign but no one was around. She shook her head hoping this was a nightmare but as tears rolled down her cheeks, falling into the water, the more restless she got.

It wasn't the sun, she was aware of that when she finally felt warm again. She hadn't realized how cold she really was but now there was a touch that brought her back to the floor of the temple, sleeping near the sacred fire. Nightmares were never a positive sign for her but the deep worry-filled violet eyes staring back at her calmed her nerves.

"Are you okay, Mama?" The tiny voice whispered and Rei flinched. She looked towards the paper-thin doors of her room that were open and the other door closed; Yuichiro was asleep there. Rei nodded and Keahi sat down next to her, holding her hand. It felt nice.

"You had a scary dream?" She asked sweetly and Rei wondered what types of things scared the little girl living in this horrid kingdom.

"Kind of. Did I wake you up?" Rei thought of the words that had escaped as she experienced her nightmare. Maybe she had screamed for Usagi out loud.

The brown mop of hair swung side to side as she quickly denied. "I watched you from there." Keahi pointed towards her room. "I'm happy you stayed, Mama." Rei winced again. The shadows made the chubby face seem so much like herself; she was disappointed that this wasn't her future. There had to be something she left behind but it seemed like there was no trace of her in this world, except for the vision Keahi saw. The bubbly face, pointed small nose, and the bright eyes on this little girl seemed in awe of her. Rei smiled hoping to ease the worry in them.

Keahi smiled. "Who's Usagi?"

Rei sat up; it seemed as if she had spoken out loud igniting a world of curiosity in the little soul. Of course, Keahi would want to know about the mother she had never seen until now but Rei reminded herself that she was not.

"Usagi's my friend." Rei lowered her eyes. It probably wasn't true what she had said as they hadn't been friends for months now.

"You seemed scared, did something happen to her?" Keahi asked.

Rei figured out how to phrase her answer. "She was lost so I was looking for her."

"Oh." She answered. "Did you find her?"

Rei shook her head but it suddenly hit her. Keahi had seen a vision of Sailor Mars at the temple; perhaps she could find Usagi too. It seemed like a lot to ask the child though and she wondered whether she would have been able to ask Chibi-Usa to do this. Usagi's daughter, Chibi-Usa was in some place of existence, which made it clear that she had to take this risk for the sake of Chibi-Usa.

"Maybe you can help me though, Keahi. Usagi is lost and I'm trying to find her. Have you seen any visions about a blond with buns and pig tails?" Rei felt the first ray of hope in a long time.

Keahi's eyebrows scrunched up but she shook her head. "I want to help you though, Mama. Do you have her picture; I can't see anything if I don't have a picture in front of me."

"Picture? You saw me in a photo?" Rei was surprised to find out how Keahi's powers worked but she was curious where Keahi had seen her picture. "What picture?"

"I found it in Papa's pocket one day. He was angry because he doesn't like me looking at photos, says it could be dangerous but I found this one." She answered seeming proud of herself.

"Your dad has a photo of me?" Rei was dumbfounded that Yuichiro still kept a photo of her even though he had moved on.

Keahi nodded. "The one where I was born in the hospital."

Rei was confused to say the least. "I was there in the hospital?" In a way, Rei had hoped that Yuichiro had found a woman after her death. She had never thought that in her presence, Yuichiro would be with another woman.

Keahi smiled big though. "Of course you were, Mama. You were lying on the hospital bed holding baby Keahi. After Papa finished being angry, he said we were his favourite girls in the whole world."

Imagine a glass shattering right before her face; that's how she felt. It made perfect sense for Keahi to be her daughter but for Yuichiro to lie to her was despicable. "So I was on the hospital bed, holding a new born you in the photo?"

Keahi smiled brighter and nodded. Rei tried not to seem nervous or angry or any of the bomb shell emotions that were exploding inside her. In fact, she knew on some level that Keahi was her daughter but for Yuichiro to deny that to her was odd. She managed an awkward smile despite her immediate reaction to confront the liar.

"It's late, feeling sleepy? Rei easily focused her attention on Keahi. It was much easier to look at her and listen to her knowing the truth.

Keahi yawned. "What about Usagi?" Keahi settled on the ground, using one of Rei's arms as a pillow.

"I'll ask your dad if he has any photos of her. You sleep now. Sweet dreams, little Keahi." Rei also settled down next to her. She wondered if Usagi felt like that with Chibi-Usa even being oblivious about their relation to each other. Maybe their link was the reason that she didn't think twice before risking her life for the little munchkin.

"I love you Mama." Keahi held Rei's arm tighter as Rei felt overwhelmed with love.

"I love you too Keahi." Rei found it much easier to love knowing that someone was there to love her as much as this little sleeping angel loved her.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Serenity watched the little girl eating her cone of ice cream as she walked down the side walk, holding a young man's hand. She couldn't take her eyes off the child's smiling face and sparkling ruby eyes. The two walked right by her and the little girl smiled the widest. It was the strangest feeling of loss as she watched her being separated by the distance. The bubble gum pink hair swished side to side irritating the ears of her bunny-shaped bag pack. Serenity awoke with a headache and her eyes strained but she was sure the crystal on her bedside table was expelling a hue of bubblegum pink.

"Demando." She groggily turned to face her husband but was dejected as she was alone in their bed. She sighed but felt quite comfortable alone. After her conversation with Demando, there seemed to be a hidden strain in their relationship. Granted that she had spent most of yesterday sleeping, she felt uneasy every time he came into the room. He had noticed this too; maybe that's why he had left before she awoke.

Serenity thought about Demando's words throughout the day yesterday and then Endymion's words. Demando was confident that the Senshi and Endymion had murdered her family while Endymion was convinced that Demando was lying. She trusted her husband though; Demando was caring towards her every need. He had helped her overcome the attacks from the Senshi and Wiseman. Maybe that's why she had married him; she felt secure with him. Both knew that it wasn't love as much as it was mutual dependence. Something about love was hollow. Even though it was Endymion who had betrayed her, there was some reason she wasn't able to love Demando. The strangest was that she couldn't remember exactly why she had decided to become queen at his side and at what point she began to trust him. Either way, her family was still gone.

She lazily walked towards her window and pushed aside the heavy drapes, catching a glimpse of red and black fabric in the corner. It wasn't at this frequency that she expected her masked enemy back; moreover, to find him back at the castle. She couldn't see his face but she knew that she would see that proud smirk underneath the twinkling eyes. Maybe it was curiosity that she kept letting him in her life. She turned the handle slight and pushed open the window, while poking her head out. What she expected was a gentle refreshing breeze dancing around her but underneath this grey torrid sky that was not a possibility.

Her eyes met his dark stormy eyes at once though. He was smiling and his eyes were weary; that was not how she remembered Endymion. At once his words were back and she wondered whether he really was Mamoru of the past. But Endymion could not be trusted, she reminded herself and moved back into her room as he jumped in through the window.

"What trick is it this time, Endymion?" She crossed her arms and sat smugly at the edge of her bed.

"Mamoru." He answered calmly as he switched off his transformation. She let the comment slide as it didn't make a difference whether it was Mamoru or Endymion. De-transforming like that and knowing that at any minute her room could turn into a war zone, she had to admit, was quite admirable. Similarities were plenty between this man and the Endymion she assumed him to be, Serenity observed; both were courage, relentless, and deceiving.

"I must say though, I thought I had a few days before I'd see you again." Serenity tried to maintain composure as he moved forwards, towards her. It was almost natural when he sat right besides her. She turned her head to meet his eyes in shock as she saw him cross one line after another. It was one thing to enter her castle, another to enter her room, but to sit on her bed, was pretentious.

He stared right into her eyes; fulfilling his aim to catch her off guard. "I guess I can't stay away." He remembered watching as Demando hugged her on this bed, causing jealousy and a tremor of insecurity. "Just because he's made you believe things, doesn't mean that you don't believe me now, right?" He hoped to see a shard of doubt in her eyes.

She didn't want to lose to his arrogance and covered the uneasiness she was beginning to feel. Abruptly, she stood up ready for immediate distance but once again, he crossed a limit, grabbing her hand. She tried to burn him with her piercing gaze.

"I know you think that I hurt your family but I didn't." He hoped that she could see the honesty but she cut him off.

"Save it. I've heard it before, Endymion." She jerked her hand out of his grip and walked towards the door.

"It's Mamoru." He followed her to the door.

"Alright Mamoru." Serenity emphasized each syllable and turned around to face him. "What have you come for today? To lie to me, get your fake crystal back, or is this a new game now?"

"I want to know if you trust me even a little." Today Mamoru had come with a plan. He thought of Urawa's vision and Demando's greediness to conclude that Demando would not keep himself far from Usagi. He would search the castle; actually, he was sure he would find Usagi there. Urawa's vision showed a dark room with shiny floors; that room could be here in the castle. If Serenity showed just a little bit of trust in him; he would know that not all was lost. Being with him might even jog her memories as to where she was in the past.

Serenity was breathing hard and her squinted eyes burned through him. "I thought that was clear, I don't trust you."

Mamoru tried to think back to where he started losing her. That dream he had induced to himself felt like a distant memory. He wished he was stronger back then; then he would still be with Usagi in the present. Changing the course of the past never helped but he thought of Chibi-Usa who had come for exactly that reason. She had to save her mom in the future but somehow lost her own existence in the process. There were so many reasons why he had to get through this stubborn Serenity if she could show just a little bit of faith in him.

"Fine then, you don't trust me." He shrugged; today he would get his way. "Let's make a deal then." He watched Serenity intriguingly raise an eye brow so he continued. "Give me today and we'll find Usagi. That will prove to you that Demando's not as honest as you believe him to be."

He saw her mouth open to protest so he spoke faster than she could. "If I fail then today's the last time you'll see me, I promise I will not bother you again. Do we have a deal?"

She didn't answer right away but her eyes were fixed at his outstretched hand, impatient to tie her to his contract. "That implies that I trust you; that you will keep your end of the bargain but I don't." Serenity folded her arms as she pouted a little.

Mamoru couldn't help but be reminded of Usagi when she was being stubborn. The helplessness he felt right now was shorting his patience. "Se-re-ni-ty." He emphasized each syllable as if speaking to a child. "If you don't come with me right now, I'm going out this room, straight to your beloved husband's and that will solve things at least for one of us."

"You're threatening me?" As her temper flared, her voice rose and her hands were on her hips. "You think that that would bother me? Nothing matters to me now, Endymion, nothing."

Mamoru decided not to anger her; he wanted her to comply. "Then do it because this gives you something to do today."

She was stunned in silence and it seemed like an eternity before she accepted his offer. Mamoru relaxed even though what lay ahead was even harder than getting Serenity to trust him. He thought of the best way to roam around the castle without being detected by the brothers.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Even though she knew almost every corner of the castle, Tuxedo Kamen led her into the shadows, trailing the hallways. She was clear on one thing, her agreement to Endymion did not mean she trusted him; it meant having a purpose for the day. Serenity settled on curiosity; besides, she didn't have anything to lose. If Endymion did prove himself today, it would be something but if he did not, he would disappear. She would never admit it to him, but he hoped that he would not hold his end of the bargain. Her life would really be a purposeless with the anger she harboured for Endymion and the encounters they had for the sake of the crystal. She was treated like a true queen in her kingdom but with Endymion, situations were so challenging and interesting.

Door after door had passed by and Tuxedo Kamen had stopped briefly at each before grabbing her hand and passing them by. It was time for the next floor now and he turned the corner towards the black spiral staircase first before waiting for a signal for her to follow. They had gotten midway up to the next floor when they heard voiced.

"The king and prince Sapphire have demanded to be served lunch in the study. Also said not to disturb the queen. She is unwell." The voice was of a female walking with heavy steps.

A younger voice followed suit. "She's been unwell a lot. Do you think she's expecting?" This was hushed by the older woman.

Tuxedo Kamen was holding Serenity close to him, hiding her in his cloak. His primary concern was to stay hidden in the shadows and protect her. Momentarily though, hearing the gossiping voices, feelings of betrayal barged into his intensions. He realised this when Serenity pushed against his chest loosening his grip. Just their eyes connecting under his cape, Serenity was confused to see the hurt in his stormy eyes. She was not going to answer his questions; though, as a vision of her brother Shingo appeared to her.

The voices of the maids grew fainter until they disappeared all together. Serenity pulled the cape off herself. This was wrong; following around a murderer. "How much longer do we have to do this?"

"You gave me a day to try and convince you. I'm trying. Come on." Tuxedo Kamen continued up the stairs along the wall. Serenity followed in heavy steps. She didn't know what she had expected when she had agreed to scour her own castle with Endymion but she had been positive that it would entail more dynamism than now. Besides, she already knew what was on each floor. On the floor above her chamber wing, there was Sapphire's room, the next floor was the study, and above that was where the guards stayed off duty. She hated going there though and was doubtful that Endymion would want to walk into a hallway full of her Demando's best guards.

Mamoru waited for Serenity at the mouth of the next floor. "Sapphire's room is on this floor. We're just wasting time. I know this place, Endymion."

Mamoru gestured her to be quiet and grasped her hand as she came up the last step to join him. He peeked into the hallway as Serenity almost fumbled at that point. It was the same jolt as she had gotten from the pseudo-crystal; the familiar hushed energy but with a kick. A flash of white gloved fingers gently closing around a delicate woman's hand passed right before her eyes. Was it at a ballroom party? The flash left her just as an excruciating ache replaced it.

"Let go." She said through clenched teeth. He turned his head sharply towards her. Serenity made up her mind; though- this would be as far as she would follow him. The sudden pain was probably another trick by Endymion and she was willing falling into it.

"Let's go, guard just turned the corner." Tuxedo Kamen stepped on to Sapphire's turf but Serenity didn't follow, so he returned back. "Serenity?"

"I already told you, I know this place. You'll find Sapphire's room and four others which belonged to those treacherous sisters." She stood her ground, matching his glare, which was focused on her.

"Alright, but I have to check." He whispered.

They both heard footsteps and voices on the stairs case but few floors beneath where they stood. "Prince Sapphire seems to have angered the king. Do you know why?"

"Apparently, the prince is not pleased with the queen but the king –

Serenity and Tuxedo Kamen were unable to hear the rest of the answer as the voices disappeared again.

She knew though, what the maids were talking about and had seen the doubt in Sapphire many times. It was a fiery rebellion that he tried to contain every time they faced each other. She didn't understand why he tried his best to avoid her or why he was cold towards her but it didn't seem to matter. There was nothing he could do to her as the kingdom's survival depended on her crystal. The maids did stir curiosity though as it seemed Demando and Sapphire seemed to be discussing about her today.

"They're coming up now, come on." Tuxedo Kamen pulled at her arm and she forgot her stubborn decision not to follow him. Curiosity was such a motivational push for her.

He pulled open the first door on his right and closed the door behind her. First thing Serenity noticed was how fresh and clean the room was; she didn't expect the room to be so proper. It didn't have anything besides a bed as furniture but seeing as the deep forest sheets matched the curtains and the contrasted the light green walls, Serenity knew that special care was given to this room; almost like a breath of life. And like a jewel, a navy jacket hung on a hanger on the wall, near the window. She was sure that this was Sapphire's jacket by the number of crystal jewels on it fit for a prince but she wondered whether it was his dried blood that stained the jacket too.

"Strange; Sapphire's jacket in the sister's room." Serenity's fingers grazed the top of the bed sheets. Noticing a lack of Endymion's interference, Serenity searched for him and spotted him leaning against the door while his careful eyes were on her. It was difficult not to feel self conscious and completely on guard.

"It's a pity, such a beautiful room wasted on the deceiving sister." Serenity sat on the soft bed, crossing her legs.

"Her name was Petz and she was loyal to you." He took his mask off feeling more relaxed with just the two of them.

"Of course you would think so. The once powerful Black Moon sisters gave up their powers to fight against us and with you." She thought of Sapphire's loyalty to them even now. "They continue to do so only due to Sapphire's mercy."

"You don't remember this but Petz, who this room belongs to, gave her life for you. You would've died right then if it wasn't for her." His eyes grew darker and stormier. This is when Serenity found it hard to read his next move; uneasiness would settle. This Endymion contradicted the image she had of the calculative one. She hated the confusion; it hurt her head the more she thought about it.

"I think I would remember something like that, Endymion." She focused on his name as it seemed to irritate him.

"Really, Usagi," He played the game and Serenity felt at ease. "Let's test this memory you seem to have gotten." Challenging her further, he approached her just until he stood towering above her. She shifted a little but then sat straighter and firmer. "So you must remember when you and Demando got married. When was that?"

Serenity smiled; of course she remembered the day. The sun seemed to shine back then and the court yard still had grass. She had assumed her role as the queen of the kingdom, which was larger back then. "Sixteen years back."

"Was Endymion there?" He asked right away.

Endymion should be there; Serenity thought. Marrying Demando would have hurt Endymion the most. With Demando by her side; Serenity was unreachable. Endymion would have tried to ruin her happiness but by accepting Demando's proposal; it was the greatest action of hers proving to Endymion how little she thought of him. But when she tried to place Endymion sneaking in the shadows to see her on her wedding day, it was hazy. Now it was her turn to be irritated as a small ache pulsated inside her head. "No, why would you be there at my wedding?"

"Fine, you've got a point. Then tell me how long you've known Demando before the wedding?" Tuxedo Kamen hoped she would arrive at the answer and reveal where Usagi was hidden but he could tell that her memories were muddled and it was planting doubt.

"How do you expect me to recall things from that far back?" Serenity snapped. The headache was gaining strength the more she tried to think of her past. Abruptly she stood up and got some air away from him. She would never admit it to him but most of her past memories were blurry and it hurt to think about them. Some were clear but those were after her life started with Demando. When she tried to think of her life beyond the castle, there wasn't much there. This castle was always there and she had always lived right here.

"Fine, let's see the other rooms." Tuxedo Kamen smiled hoping to comfort the distraught queen but she scowled and grouchily turned the handle of the door.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Rei felt extremely embarrassed seeing an angry Minako on the little screen of her communicator. The girls were probably worried as it was uncharacteristic for her to be irresponsible and disappear like that. She had completely forgotten about her communicator but in all honesty, she wanted the events of yesterday for herself but she didn't think the girls would understand.

"Just come here, it's safe here and there are things I want to tell," she paused and looked over to Keahi who was soundly asleep by the fire, "show you."

"I think you should just come back. There's a situation." Minako seemed quite hesitant but Rei didn't want to leave the temple at all.

"We'll deal with it, just get here, okay?" Rei cut off the connection and put her communicator away. She found herself gazing at Keahi at every opportunity she had; she even knew the number of freckles on her cute little button nose.

The door opened and in the corner of her eyes she spotted the blue and white robes. She turned in time to see Yuichiro stretching and right away anger consumed her. He had lied to her; he had looked into her eyes and blatantly lied. It was time for retribution. She stomped towards him as he hesitantly stepped backwards until he was inside his room.

When Rei was inside his room, she pushed his right shoulder roughly. Yuichiro swayed slightly but mostly he was just shocked trying to pacify Rei.

"So she's not my daughter?" Rei ignored all his protests. "She looks so much like me but no, she's not my daughter. She's your daughter with some woman. Who's she? Who's that woman?"

Yuichiro tried to hold her arm so she would stop poking him but Rei tugged her arm from his hold. "Rei, listen to me."

"No, you listen to me Yuichiro. I know she's my daughter. You lied to me!" Rei tried to keep her voice down as Keahi was sleeping in the other room but it was very hard for the priestess. When Yuichiro didn't respond, Rei felt relieved at the victory.

It was then that she finally saw the tired eyes and the defeated man in front of him. As Keahi had said, there were no pictures in his room, just plain white sheets on a flat foam mattress on the ground. There were no windows so there were white sheets contrasting the brown wooden walls. On top of sheets sat a tired and defeated man, who was staring at the ground. Rei's anger vanished and her momentary pride changed to guilt.

She sat beside him now and shakily held his hand. Upon contact, his eyes met hers. The carefree innocence that Yuichiro once had was masked with pain and wisdom; Rei's heart sank. She missed the days when he worshipped her and she chased him around the temple with a broom to hit him. Remembering those days when her grandpa would come up with schemes alongside Yuichiro, Rei smiled then started full on- laughing as an image of her grandpa and Yuichiro getting hit by school girls appeared to her. Yuichiro was dumbstruck but finally seemed relaxed and smiled.

"Keahi is our daughter?" Rei gently squeezed his hand.

He nodded. "I didn't want you to feel forced to be with Yuichiro when you get back to the past because you know of Keahi."

Rei was choked at the confession and tried to refute the logic. Would knowing about Keahi force her to love Yuichiro? It couldn't be because she had always known that Yuichiro would always be there for her. If she already loved him then how could knowing about Keahi be force?

"It's not force-

She began but Yuichiro spoke out of turn. "Yuichiro deserves better. He will always love you unconditionally but-

"But I should love him because I love him not because I know I will end up with him." Rei finished for him. Yuichiro wasn't surprised that Rei already understood what he was trying to say; after all, Rei was always in tuned with emotions.

Rei smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not planning to make it any easier for Yuichiro if I make it back." She paused. This future was the future she had come to change but the possibility of being part of the new future was more uncertain. She wondered whether she would get the chance to kiss Yuichiro, to tell him how she felt.

"Just want you to know though, even before knowing about Keahi, I already love you, Yuichiro." She said it so softly as if a secret spilled out and in a blink of moment; Yuichiro leaned over to kiss her, so softly at first.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]-

"You've lost, Endymion." Having completed the check of every room on the two floors, Serenity felt drained. Nothing was found but Endymion hadn't lost his spirits. Back on the dusty staircase, Serenity got ready to walk down.

"One more floor left, come on." Tuxedo Kamen held her hand stopping her.

"It's the guard's chambers. Now unless you plan to walk into a hallway scattered with Demando's best fighters, it ends now." Serenity pulled her hand away from him.

"It hasn't ended because if I don't find her upstairs, I'm searching the dungeons, Demando's study. Tomorrow will decide the end but today, I'm going up and you're helping me." It was occurring to him that if the day ended, his time with Serenity was over. "I'm thinking you're scamming our deal by wasting time, I don't have all day."

Serenity saw fire and what was worse, was the smug smile Endymion wore. She marched up the steps until he had and when a tall soldier walked by the opening of the hallway. His sword was sheathed in his belt over loose blue trouser while a leather belt comprising of tiny daggers lay diagonally on his bare stony-like-skin chest.

"This is stupid, Endymion. How do you expect to search the rooms?" She whispered roughly to him as they both stood still with their backs to the wall.

Tuxedo Kamen spoke only after the soldier was no longer in view. "Simple, Queen of the Dark Kingdom," he touched the inverted black crescent moon on her forehead causing her to recoil, "Work your magic, go!" He gave her a slight push up to the last step at the opening.

Before Serenity could protest, she was already in full view in the stony hallway. Everything was so gray. She made up her mind; she would obtain one thing from this hunt with Endymion. Tomorrow, she would get the designers to turn this place around. Her entire palace was so dull and depressing. Just because outside was grim, it doesn't have to be reflected by her home.

Most of the soldiers were gathered at the table at the end of the hallway while the tall solider paced and two bulky looking soldiers guarded a large wooden door. Serenity wondered what they were guarding as the dungeons were downstairs; it had to be a powerful enemy. The tall soldier spotted her first and Serenity found him stumbling between steps as he made his way to the two bulky soldiers. The hallway was hushed and the soldiers on the table stood up but stayed where they were.

One of the bulky soldiers maintained his composure and approached her. Serenity knew him as he often saw him around Demando. Usually he wore a turban-type cover on his head while a single black jewel hung down from it, covering the black moon symbol on his forehead; today it was missing. Today he dressed like the rest of the soldiers- the blue trousers and belt of daggers diagonally settled across his chest. She remembered how his scaly pale blue skin gave her the chills and her first instinct was to leave but folding her fingers into fists, she stood firm until the chief soldier reached her.

"Your majesty?" He bowed but Serenity saw the clenched teeth and noticed the uncertainty in his tone.

Serenity took in a deep breath; it seemed as if the entire hallway was holding their breaths too. This was no time to be nervous, she told herself. "King Demando urgently calls every one of his soldiers to the stables." She found her words strange as there were no horses in her kingdom but it did have a stable.

The chief cocked his head to the side; his eyes squinted with doubt. "All his soldiers?"

Serenity firmly nodded. "Every single one. Perhaps it's Wiseman." At that, there was a clatter in unison and sever hushed voices but two-by-two they followed the chief to the flight of steps she had just come up from. A jolt of fear shook her as Endymion hid there but much to her surprise, few moments later; Endymion appeared next to her unscathed.

"How-

She began but stopped when Endymion smartly winked, irritating her by his arrogance. He headed straight to the wooden doors, taking off his white gloves. Placing the hand on the door, he closed his eyes. Serenity quietly walked to him trying to preserve his meditative state. He looked quite peaceful like that and an urge overtook her; she wanted to touch his face, take his mask off. She tried to muffle the screaming voice inside her.

"She has to be here. I feel a disturbance." His eyes were still closed.

"What does that mean?" She asked breaking his concentration; he didn't show irritation, if ever he felt it.

"I can't explain it properly. I can sometimes feel unnatural forces on Earth. It's like that. I'm thinking a time disturbance." His hand quickly reached for the brass looped handle but then froze.

"Usagi's in there, I'm sure. Once I get her, I'm leaving back to the past." His words echoed in her ears.

She wasn't sure what that meant to her as that's what she wanted- him to leave. If Usagi was really in there though, that would mean Endymion was telling the truth and Demando had deceived her. Would she even have time to be angry though? With Endymion taking Usagi to the past, changing her present, would she have enough time to destroy Demando? Her insides were twisting and there was a lump in her throat. Endymion had to wrong; this was just a trick to make her doubt Demando. She still wanted touch his cheek, what if he did leave? It felt as if the air around the room was stolen and she couldn't breathe but her heart was beating so fast.

Endymion couldn't open the door and blasted the area around the handle with his Smoking Bomber. The debris scattered around her and she covered her face for protection. When she looked up, she saw beyond the settling dust, just pitch darkness.

She waited for the hallway lights to creep in the room impatiently while taking a step towards the room. Endymion held her arm and pulled her back. Serenity saw that his eyes were scanning the room; he no longer looked at her. Did he still want to protect her in case there was a criminal in there? But Serenity could wait no longer and walked a few steps forward; he followed her.

Now she saw as the corridor light dimly reflected off the shiny black floors. The room was huge but was empty; she saw right away. She focused around the shadowy nooks but there was nothing there.

"Usagi." Endymion called out but there was not even an echo. The vast space was empty; completely vacant and eerie.

Serenity saw worry lines on his forehead. He released her arm, took off his mask, and called out one more time. It seemed as if he was breaking and Serenity realized that he had lost, which meant that Demando was not lying to her. Her victory was bitter-sweet though because it meant Endymion would no longer come in her way to foil her days. Somehow she had always known though, this was just an empty hunt.

He turned around; his back facing her, and put his mask back on. "This doesn't mean anything. We still have the dungeons."

"It's over. The guards will know I misled them. This was the last floor we could have searched today." She paused. The air was very heavy right now.

Surprisingly, he didn't protest. "Guess you won then. I couldn't find Usagi but I'll get to her somehow."

She reminded herself; Endymion's misery was what she wanted. He had destroyed her family so she must stay strong right now, no matter how sincere his words may seem. "Our deal is over."

He nodded, walking away from her. "I won't bother you." But he waited for her at the archway of the stairway.

Serenity sighed. There was going to be some damage control as the guards would have told Demando about her random appearance. She wasn't looking forward to that so taking one last look in the room, she turned around.

Just as she was about to step out of the room, she did a double-take. Something shiny had caught the corner of her eye. Abruptly, she turned around and dashed to the right corner of the room. Hardly much light reached here. There, amidst dust, lay a tiny star locket on a dusty chain. It still seemed so beautiful, like a jewel in the desert. She knelt down and touched it. Shivers ran down her spine and she was taken aback by the familiarity of the touch. It felt so much softer than the pseudo-crystal but so recognizable. Slowly, she opened the cover on the top and the silence was sliced open by a melody, which was so beautiful. It sounded like the ocean waves dancing on the shore. At the same time, it brought with a deep ache in her heart but she couldn't close it. It was if her breaths were joined with every beat.

"The star locket." Endymion's voice broke through the melody. She hadn't realized when her returned to the room; she hadn't even heard his steps over the music. Closing it, she realized that she was crying. Holding the locket to her heart, she stood up.

"It's mine, isn't it?" She tried to stop the shivers. Endymion nodded; he seemed frozen still. "I was here before all this, wasn't I?" Endymion nodded again.

Taking a deep breath didn't help. She thought her head was going to explode. "Take me away from here." She said firmly but Endymion remained still. Holding his hand, she looked right into his pain-filled eyes. "Now, let's go from here."

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

_Don't forget to REVIEW :)_

___-PSparkles_


	13. Chapter 13: Lost in Transition

****Wow, it's been too long. I had this chapter so many months back but hadn't ended it where I wanted to.  
Sorry for the long wait :( and thanks to anyone who has been waiting and following.  
Will complete this story how it's supposed to be; I have no doubts about that- a couple more chapters to go!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters :) Happy Reading_**

**Where we left off:** Mamoru and Queen Serenity are searching the castle for Usagi. Rei finds her Yuichiro and Keahi- their daughter with mysterious powers! Usagi is no where to be found. Just as it seems that all hope is gone, Queen Serenity finds the star locket, shaking the foundation to her beliefs... Now

**Chapter 13- Lost in Transition**

Makoto sat by the window next to Keahi's room, looking out for a miracle. It was hard to feel excited for her fiery best friend when her purpose was lost. She watched as Rei sat by the sacred fire, Keahi on her lap, while she spoke to Ami and Minako.

Rei wasn't the only one with lots to say. Ami and Makoto had been on their way to see Endymion. At first, Motoki and Urawa had come to the sisters' house but even when Ami and Makoto went to see the men, Motoki and Urawa always steered them away from the house. It never seemed strange until Minako's message from Sapphire and it suddenly occurred to them that they hadn't seen Enydmion since their arrival. Urawa's house was just in view when the girls saw Motoki shimmer in, out of nothing.

Ami and Makoto blankly gawked at each other. Motoki should not be able to appear out of thin air; maybe in this future he had powers. Just then, Urawa came out to greet him and in an instance, they disappeared. Being levelheaded, Ami led the search to Urawa's house, but unexpectedly, it was empty. Not a desk or a bed, not even a single item was inside. This was Urawa's house; Endymion was supposed to hide out here, but as it seemed, Sapphire was right- the Senshi were being misled.

Minako didn't seem the least bit surprised, or if she did, she kept her composure like a pro. Makoto, on the other hand, was full of anxious nerves. Suddenly, this place seemed suffocating and she had felt homesick. Home was where her friends and Motoki were; this could be another planet altogether. The three sisters were familiar with the terrain thus, volunteered to search for Mamoru and regroup at nightfall. That was another matter; Mamoru had left without notice and hadn't made contact for two days now.

The leader of Senshi stood up and proclaimed, "Alright then, we go find Serenity ourselves." Makoto had noticed a change in Minako. She was decisive now and much more assertive since her encounter with Sapphire. It was a support as Makoto was falling apart here. Without thinking, Makoto stood up too, followed by Ami, Rei and Keahi.

"Now? Shouldn't we wait for the sisters to come back with Mamoru? He might-

Rei began but all Makoto heard was to sit and do nothing.

"We can't depend on Mamoru anymore. Minako's right, we're on our own." Makoto spoke up. She noticed the shocked glares she received from Ami and Minako. Makoto saw Keahi grip Rei's hand harder.

"Mako-chan, I just think we should wait just until we hear-

But Makoto interrupted again. "I don't want to wait. I know that you're in no hurry to go home but we are."

Rei flashed white fire. "What do you mean to say?"

Ami shook her head but Makoto didn't even care to look. "You know exactly what I mean to say. You found your family here and seem to have forgotten why we're really here."

"Mako-chan!" Ami gasped while Minako held Rei's arm back.

"I know exactly why we're here but you've lost your mind." Rei let go of Keahi's hand and pulled her arm away from Minako's grip. She stomped as she turned her back to Makoto. Her rage was spiralling out of control. "Motoki betrayed you, so you're taking it out on me!"

It was like a slap on the face and Makoto's threshold of tolerance broke. "How dare you!" She took powerful steps forward but Minako stood in front of Rei, causing Makoto to stop dead in her tracks.

"Enough, you guys." Minako bellowed. "This is not what I expect from both of you." She looked Makoto dead in the eyes. "This place is depressing and I know we haven't done much but wait around for over a week. But let's not forget, we're doing this for Usagi and our future."

"But before we do, Keahi might be able to help us." Instead of Keahi, Rei searched for Yuichrio, who sat at the step before his room. He stood up; his expression was hard.

"Don't involve my daughter into this." He folded his arm and his eyes pierced through Rei.

"But Papa, I want to help." The little raven whined her sharpest but her father's glare ended it. She even let go Rei's hand as her father's stern look meant that he was serious.

Yuichiro marched up to Rei and grabbing her by the arm, he pulled her aside. "I don't want my daughter to be involved in this." He whispered but Rei felt as if he was shouting in a hushed tone.

"We can get a lead, though. I don't understand why not?" Rei heard Minako speaking casually to Keahi- asking her about her days in this future. Keahi seemed happy and took Minako to her room.

"I don't want her to see something that she should not, Rei." Yuichiro was dropping his guard.

"She may be able to find Usagi for us." Rei hoped Yuichiro would agree with her; there had never been a time where he crossed her.

"She can also find out how Usagi dies. Isn't that what your nightmares are like?" Yuichiro let go of Rei's arm. The shock of Yuichiro knowing about her nightmares was unsettling; she had never told anyone about the various times she had dreamt Usagi dead. A hollow image of Usagi unhinged the spirit she had originally had. Yuichiro was probably right; Keahi shouldn't be haunted by what she saw. Rei nodded and turned to face her friends.

"Guys, Yuichiro is right. We can't involve Keahi." Rei confirmed but the brunette in the corner had her arms crossed and said something under her breath irking Rei. "Say it, Makoto!"

"I knew you'd come to that. Anything that can help us would be good right now, but you're concerned for a future we're trying to not let happen!" Makoto had tears running down her eyes but she spoke has passionately, trying to suppress the rage.

"Makoto-" Yuichiro wanted to calmly explain the situation to Makoto when Rei interrupted him.

"Are you okay with showing her Usagi's picture and Keahi sees her death? You want to expose a kid to that?" If Rei was Sailor Mars, she was sure fire would've consumed the place by now. Makoto was irritating her last nerve. If Makoto thought that Usagi was not her primary goal, then she was mental.

"What are you girls doing?" Minako entered the sacred room with a scared Keahi holding her finger.

"That's it. You have issues you need to solve and I suggest you do that away from here." Yuichiro walked to the door, opening it. Neither girl took any steps but stared at Yuichiro blankly.

Suddenly, the air felt lighter when Ami broke the silence. "I have an idea. If Yuichiro agrees to it," Ami spoke only to him. "We can't show Keahi Usagi's photo anyway, you don't know how far Keahi will see, but our photo. Our future doesn't exist, and we're not staying here for months so if Keahi sees our photo, then it will show a near future if the surrounding is of this place."

Yuichiro was about to voice the same concern but Ami knew what he would say, so she continued. "As there is nothing in this future that we have really changed, our deaths are imminent in the same manner if we let our present continue that way. So there's a very little possibility that Keahi will see something bad, unless something bad happens now. So let's make a decision to wait it out like Rei says. It will help us see where we're supposed to be, kind of like tricking our future. Also I will connect with her brain synapses and I'll be able to read what she processes." Ami seemed pleased with her discovery.

The group stared back at Ami blankly, trying to wrap their heads around the words. Minako finally spoke, "Minimal danger to Keahi, we'll know where we're supposed to be."

Ami nodded. "And if there's even a small possibility that Keahi should register something bad, I'll read it on my screen, and she'll stop. What do you say Yuichiro?"

Rei could tell that Yuichiro had his doubts, but she understood his concern. No one in their right mind put their child in danger if it can be avoided. She wondered why she wasn't as worried. Maybe her maternal instincts were off. When Yuichiro finally nodded his head, Rei glared only at Makoto.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

"Do you remember this place?" Mamoru broke the silence.

They had made a run for it just as the little sunlight was sinking beyond the ash clouds above. He picked up Serenity, just like he had many times before and leapt from building to building away from the castle. Her full concentration was on the star locket, which she held tightly in her hand. As it was difficult to recognize anything familiar from his own time, Tuxedo Kamen decided to settle in the ruins of the shopping district he saw from a distance. The only reason he found the arcade was the amount of times he had been there. He could probably sleepwalk there. So many memories from his current life were attached to Motoki's family arcade and coffee house. Outside was the first place he had met Usagi. While he came to study and meet Motoki, childish Usagi came to blow her allowance on games. It was a shame that a place with such innocent memories now lay crumbling away.

Serenity sat on the one stool that seemed sturdy even after enduring much torture. Half the roof of the arcade had decayed off while the tables, game-machines and chairs were nearly melted. She seemed confused when her attention fell towards him.

"Motoki's arcade." She almost whispered. The sun had completely set now and Tuxedo Kamen turned off his transformation. He couldn't see anything but the outline of Serenity's stiff body from across his spot.

He approached her cautiously. Those were the first words she had spoken ever since leaving her castle. It was a mystery what was forming in her mind. For the most part she just seemed confused. Mamoru wondered if she was remembering the past events and had seen the truth in his words. He approached her trying to go over objects in his path as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The few lampposts that stood strong amidst the ruckus provided the dim halos that allowed him to reach Serenity.

"What's on your mind?" He asked softly feeling like a giant standing while she sat. It was a helpless and vulnerable feeling as he was unable to make her expression so when she didn't respond, he felt anxious. At this very moment she could be siding with him or Demando and he really wished it were him that her mind settled on. He didn't want to keep losing her trust. Mamoru hadn't felt Usagi's warmth for so long and that's when it occurred to him that Serenity had fled the castle with him. She must be feeling cold. The gown she wore was the same as the Moon Princess in his dreams and this is the first time he missed his green blazer. The blazer would warm her up. He wondered if he touched her, would she be warm. Without thinking, his fingers brushed across her cheeks but she recoiled. Serenity's skin was cold.

"I could transform and give you my cape." He gathered energy but stopped when she finally spoke again.

"I have my Luna Pen." In an instant, she looked civilian. Mamoru wondered what she was wearing. He could no longer see the glow of the pearl white gown. He heard her sigh.

"I know I came here but it's not familiar at all."

Mamoru wondered whether that troubled her. No starlight or moonlight shined or cast shadows here. He could tell she was sitting again but what did she look like.

Suddenly, the effect of the distant streetlights was gone too. He saw Serenity jump up and then her hand held his and she pulled him behind the half-destroyed counter and through the frame of the door of the wall that still stood prior to the kitchen. She only stopped at the corner and then pulled him down with her to sit on the dusty ground. Mamoru heard the heavy footsteps on the street and assumed that the soldiers were looking for their escaped Queen. The two sat against the wall extremely still but Serenity didn't let go of his hand. He held it tighter. They remained completely still even after the noises fell mute.

"I think they're gone." Serenity whispered inching closer to him. "Say something; I can't see a thing in here."

Even though, she wasn't familiar with Crown, even in pitch darkness, she knew her way around. Her instincts knew a lot more than she was aware of and maybe it was because of the memories they had shared here. The test paper landing on his head right outside Crown, the teasing, and even the attacks that happened near Crown, they surely couldn't have completely left her.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Mamoru decided to poke through her mind finally.

"It was during the Silver Millennium. I had always loved the glowing blue your planet seemed to shine with." She paused and he wondered whether she compared it to the gray skies of today. "Even though I wasn't allowed to and guarded by the Senshi, I snuck down to Earth. I couldn't believe the colours you had. Emerald green, sea blue and you had birds. I didn't know my way around but I explored the forest where I had teleported. That was when I saw a beautiful white horse and four magnificent brown ones. I thought I was dreaming. It was so beautiful."

Mamoru was glad she remembered the past. He knew this story from her perspective when she told him on their first date in the park as they went on a boat ride. His own vision of her was etched in his mind. The generals were training with him in the forest and had stopped for a break by the lake in the middle of the forest. The royal forest was forbidden to outsiders and his Generals were shocked to see a beautiful delicate looking woman, approaching their horses. Secretly, they all admired her for her courage to walk in alone but on the other hand, their suspicions were running wild. Her appearance was not that of a civilian; a beautiful white gown, perfect sparkling hair with jewels on them, radiant skin; she looked like an angel. It wasn't until Jedite's concern over her stealing the royal horses; they assumed their duties once again.

"I was just about to touch one when your general told me to stay away. It was then I saw you, standing behind four men. You were wearing your armour and your hand was on the hilt of your sheathed sword and you kept looking at me but didn't stop your generals from approaching me. I was very scared that day, they had their swords raised and they were walking towards me. Finally you ordered them to leave but you stayed with your white mare."

Mamoru smiled. He remembered that even back then, he knew she was not threat. Her eyes had been large and teary; it really was what an angel would look like. Never had he seen such innocence and beauty; he had hoped she wouldn't leave.

"I remember. It was like you walked out of my dreams. So beautiful." Mamoru wondered whether she smiled.

"You seemed pretty honest and true yourself." She paused again and let go of his hand. "Until the day you betrayed me and my kingdom fell."

That was where the story changed and he assumed it to be the work of Demando. "What do you remember about that day?"

"You joined Beyrl and attacked the Moon Kingdom until it was over." There was no sadness in her voice.

"Let me tell you what really happened. Up to you to believe me or not." He had thought that she would protest but when she didn't say anything, he told his version of the story. "You were worried that day. There was a banquet for your birthday on the Moon and I had promised you that I would spend it with you and ask the Queen for your hand in marriage. Do you remember?"

"You showed up only to attack my kingdom though." There was not a single ounce of remorse in her voice.

"No, Serenity. I would never break a promise to you. You remember, people were dancing, rejoicing your birthday below, in the large decorated ballroom but you were upstairs, looking out to Earth. You hadn't seen me for days since I told you about the increasing threat towards my people. The skies had also turned gray on Earth. It was nearing midnight and you decided to ask your mother to help my kingdom." He paused to see whether she objected but silence ensued.

"You were wearing your royal white gown that you usually wore for grand occasions and a pearl tiara seated above your hair. And a gold bracelet." He purposefully found her hand and held it tight. "You rushed down the steps to your party when at the last step-

"You held my hand on the banister." She interrupted. This was the first hint of melancholy in her voice. Mamoru held his breath for any other positive sign but she said no more.

"I kept my promise although I couldn't ask the queen to marry you; I made it to see you for the last time. We shared a dance, you remember? It was my first time as Tuxedo Mask." She didn't answer him.

"My kingdom had fallen and Beryl was after your kingdom. I escaped to protect you. I died in your arms, Serenity." The story was over and there was nothing left to say.

"I gave my life right after."

Even though her voice was hazy and what she said usually ached his heart, her remembering details relieved him. Sad memories were still their memories and the more she trusted in those, the more she believed his sincerity and goals.

"So you didn't side with Beryl." A tiny little sniffle escaped from her.

"Never." He answered with full confidence as his heart started to race.

"In the castle, you didn't kiss her in front of me and tried to kill me?" Now Serenity touched his face. It was a blind person's eyes.

He hesitated though and she felt it and pulled her other hand out of his grip. Mamoru knew which memory this was from and unfortunately it was real. It was the time when he was brainwashed to Beryl's side; it was a time he didn't even want to remember.

"Just like you now, I was taken hostage." He knew that his defence was no good and suddenly, he no longer felt her presence so he stood up.

"I don't want to stay here anymore." Her voice already came at a longer proximity and she was in the main room again. Mamoru stumbled and he could make out her seated silhouette on the stool. Her hands were pressing against her head and she seemed to be in great pain.

"What's hurting?" Mamoru almost tripped over a concrete block of ceiling. "Let me help." He squinted to see her frame better and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Upon contact she cringed away.

"Don't touch me!" She stood up. Mamoru knew that cracked frustrated voice and he was sure tears were streaming down her angelic face. He was also aware of the fact that this part of the Crown was exposed to the outside world and obeyed her order to avoid unsought attention.

"Alright. I won't touch you. If you want to leave from here, I know where we can hide for a while. But we should leave before morning comes. You make the call, Serenity." A feeling of despair was settling inside, as he slowly understood Serenity's conflict of loyalty.

He couldn't imagine what her mind was settling towards. At first, her memories were taken from her but in that, her past life's memories had resurfaced. There was a past life, which she remembered mostly but muddled with alterations. Then, there were some clearly fabricated memories from her time as a Senshi but rooted from actual events. Finally, there were new memories from her current life, which were like fresh experiences. In all these memories, he was always her aggressor. She had loved him and trusted with all her heart and it was him who had crushed all her hope. She probably did not remember a time when he ever loved her. The way he was now, caring and loving towards her was probably throwing her on edge. He wondered what would happen to these made up memories once she knew the truth. At least she had proof in the form of her locket that he was being honest and he hoped she didn't think it was another trick.

"Where would we go to escape Demando?" She stood up carefully.

"To the sister's house. We would be better protected in a group." He answered hesitantly as he was completely aware of how his idea sounded- a trap.

"You think I would be in danger from Demando?" She chuckled delicately. "He's my husband. I feel it's you who I'm in danger with."

"But you're still by my side right now, Serenity." Mamoru wondered if she was hurting him on purpose. "You chose to run away with me tonight, have you changed your mind?" He paused briefly because the real question that he wanted to ask was quite simpler. "Do you still trust Demando even though you hold the locket in your hand?"

The question remained hanging for a long time when finally she sat back down on the stool.

"I don't trust you either so I rather just stay here then." And that was that. Her mind's confusion hadn't resolved and all of them were her enemies.

Mamoru thought of the first thing he would say to Usagi when he found her. He would tell her that he loved her and that he never should have hurt her, ever. Even if he had to beg, he would prove it to her that he had always loved her. He just hoped that by the time he found her, Usagi would not be as brainwashed as Serenity.

Mamoru returned to the darkened kitchen and slumped down to the ground as he rested his head on the wall. For the first time that night, he thought of where Usagi was hidden. He had been so sure that she would be in the castle but now the world was large. It seemed like a good idea to give up on Serenity remembering Usagi's whereabouts. Was he looking at this all-wrong? He wondered whether Demando would hide Usagi in there present- then coming here was such a waste.

He closed his eyes as exhaustion forced his muscles to go limp but tried to listen for any sounds Serenity was making.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

The group held there breaths in unison around the youngest girl. Their eyes were focused intently on Ami while the scruffy older man stared at his daughter in bewilderment. The child's eyes were closed in concentration but her eyelids flickered like the wings of a bumblebee.

"Mommy, Aunty Ami." Ami spoke staccato as she read on her screen what Keahi saw in her vision. "Black crystal- big- scary- mommy scared. Aunty Ami tears." Ami's eyes searched for Yuichiro and he didn't wait another second. His arms reached forward and shook Keahi out of her trance; the picture of Rei and Ami fell from Keahi's hand as her eyes flashed open.

"Thank you Keahi. We'll go with what we have. Thank you so much for your help." Ami watched as Yuichiro picked up his little girl and hugged her tightly. He had been worried but now he was proud too.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy." She yawned as the vision left her completely and the innocence returned to her sparkling eyes. They searched for Rei's eyes- violet meeting violet. Keahi smiled. "Can mommy tuck me in?

Rei couldn't help herself and didn't wait for Yuichiro's nod of approval. She came closer to him and Keahi reached for Rei's arm. As a family they disappeared to Keahi's room. Makoto had tears in her eyes for the second time.

"A tall dark crystal rooted from the ground up like the ones we see everywhere, but I believe what Keahi saw was even larger. A very large dark crystal stemming up to the sky; we have to be there." Ami tried not to think of why she had tears in the vision.

"Can you scan and find something like that?" Minako knew Ami was already on it.

"There are six of them. Five forming a pentagram around the edge of the city and one smack in the centre. I'm getting very strong readings from that. Seems like it's the most powerful. Looks like that's the one." She paused as her fingers fervently typed the little keys on her Mercury computer. "Location, our school." Ami's heart sank. The place where she spent the most of her days would probably be in crumbles and that would be where they would fight next.

"We go in daylight. Let's also sleep." Minako sat against the wall, facing the sacred fire, embracing its warmth, while she stared at Makoto's unsettled eyes. Minako knew that she hadn't stopped thinking about Motoki's disappearance. Deep inside, Minako knew that tomorrow would be an eventful day. Ami's words were not lost on her; Keahi had seen Ami in tears. Something was going to happen and it didn't look like it would be positive for them.

At least Rei had Keahi and Yuichiro and Makoto and Ami had seen their soulmates but Minako couldn't help but think why there was no trace of her in this world. She stared deeply into the fire hoping it would show her something as it would usually show Rei. Before tomorrow's momentous events, Minako thought of how her future self would have died in this world. Did she die at the hand of Serenity? Could any form of Usagi actually end her life? Minako wondered if Queen Serenity were to appear in front of them, would she have the courage to hurt the evil queen that was once her friend. Did Sailor Venus of the future ever attack the queen? Minako hoped that it wouldn't come to that. Usagi had always fought alongside them, how could she be their enemy? It had been a long time since Sailor Moon had fought with them, Minako remembered. In the back of her mind, she wondered what Artemis would advise her to do.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

Mamoru didn't know at what thought he had actually drifted to sleep but he arose to a scream. He had two options, either to rush to whatever caused Serenity to shriek or to peer into the room assessing the situation. When it came to protecting her though, all plans went out the window and he worked on raw impulse. It was automatic when he transformed to Tuxedo Kamen and rushed to the main room of the arcade.

In the daylight he could clearly see Serenity struggling at the arms of her aggressor. The bulky soldier held her close to him- his hand over her mouth. Tuxedo Kamen saw uniformed creatures outside from the cracks on the wall of Crown. This soldier had a white turban covering his head, a single black jewel falling to the centre of his glassy blue forehead. Tuxedo Kamen mentally kicked himself for falling asleep. He had thought they were in the clear last night and didn't think the soldiers would re-appear. In such a big city, the likelihood that they would search the Crown again, Mamoru was very stupid.

"Let her go!" He hollered at the soldier. He watched in confusion as Serenity struggled to turn her head from side to side. The soldier just held her tighter. He was hurting her; Tuxedo Kamen could not stand it.

He flung five steel stemmed roses directly at his large head but he moved as a rose scraped past his large arm. Serenity fell from his arms and quickly scrambled to Tuxedo Kamen as he took out five more roses from inside his chest. The soldier steadied himself, completely disregarding the green goo pouring from the soldier's arm.

"Something's wrong. He's not here on Demando's orders. We have to get out of here quickly." Serenity stood up using a block of concrete as support. Quickly he dove in front of Serenity as a dagger flew at Serenity's head. It knocked out his hat as he fell on Serenity. She braced him. His eyes met her worried eyes and she kept repeating his name.

"Mamoru, Mamoru." She touched his face; hers masked in worry.

Tuxedo Mask saw red blood on her wrist and anger flashed, as he looked back at the soldier, ready to kill. He noticed the soldier's completely vacant eyes. Demando would never his soldiers to hurt his queen. Serenity was right; the soldier was not working for Demando. Tuxedo Kamen thought of ways out but the soldiers outside held perimeter while outnumbering him easily. First thing first, his body ached as he got up from on top of her. It looked like he would have to fight this beast of a soldier.

He turned his back to Serenity hoping his body was a shield. "Smoking Bomber!"

The soldier lifted his sword and Tuxedo Kamen's eyes grew wide as his own attack deflected back at him dead on. Quickly, he turned around and wrapped both of their bodies with his cape.

"Mamoru, no!" Serenity yelped in a soft voice as he tried not to wince as his back felt as if it was being torn to shreds. She was holding on to his shirt tightly as she could. "This is my fault. We should have left."

"Try to run away." He calmed his breath. This was not the end; he had not found Usagi. If he was to meet his end, it would be after getting Usagi back to her normal life, not a moment before. He steadied his feet on the ground and turned to face his aggressors while shielding the distraught queen behind his cape.

The brute man steadily stepped forward; no fear on his face, his entourage on full alert though. Tuxedo Karmen thought how he could fight this army of zombie warriors and escape this ambush but there seemed to be no gap in their defence. He conjured four steel-tipped roses to his fingers and flung them to the sky hoping to distract the unfazed general. The next move was the Tuxedo Bomb.

Even as the tips of the roses fell and pierced the general's arms and back, he did not dare to look at them; instead, he wielded his sword to deflect the bomb back at Tuxedo Kamen from just few steps away. Tuxedo Kamen didn't stand a chance.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

_Don't forget to REVIEW :)_

___-PSparkles_


	14. Chapter 14: All Comes Down to This

Okay, it's been long! I apologize but bright side, we are approaching an ending!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters :) Happy Reading_**

**_Where we left off: _**Keahi showed the Senshi where they have to be in order to reach Usagi. After escaping the castle, Serenity and Mamoru hide in the Crown Arcade. Mamoru realizes the extent to the manipulations to Serenity's memories. They fall asleep but when they wake up, Demando's guard (don't seem to be under Demando's control) have Crown surrounded and they are captured.

**Chapter 14- All Comes Down to This**

"Don't get too close!" Sailor Venus gripped Sailor's Jupiter's arm in strong hold. "Mercury, can you scan the situation? Can we get them out of there?"

The sight in front of them had unhinged the two warriors and Venus took charge again. The path to the giant black crystal was scattered with smaller dark crystals and decaying bodies lying all around.

Morning had come but the sisters had still not come back with news of Mamoru. The girls could have followed their destiny and stayed back until an event triggered their actions or they could go to the school to the dark crystal. It was strange how destiny worked. Did Keahi see them near the dark crystal because they had decided to go there or were they going there because Keahi saw the dark crystal in her vision influencing their path? Mars wondered whether any decision would have altered Keahi's vision. Either way, she felt it in her bones that this is where they were supposed to be at that exact moment. They kept walking past the destruction. Mars thought she saw a small dark feline frozen in one of the crystals but she kept it to herself and kept following Mercury towards their school. But this is where they could no longer move forward.

At first they were walking towards a larger dark crystal but they were still a few blocks from the school. Then they heard the anguished screams; the girls ran up until a safe distance from the dark uprooted crystal resonating current, which was torturing the victims currently.

It was not until the smoke and bright flashes of light subdued that they saw the two bodies, lower half of their bodies frozen in the crystal while their upper bodies protruding out. Mercury and Jupiter were the first ones to recognize Urawa and Motoki. Mars kept Mercury back while Venus took charge of Jupiter. Urawa's head hung low in defeat while Motoki was breathing very hard. It was impossible to hold Jupiter back and she recklessly ran to Motoki. Mercury was on her trail, while Venus and Mars followed them, understanding that even if this was a trap, they would willingly fall into it millions of times over.

"Motoki," Jupiter cupped his jaw hoping to offer a little support. "How did this happen?"

Venus saw Motoki's eyes full of alarm. Something was not right here; this seemed more and more like a trap. Motoki was not glad to see rescuers and nor did he struggle to be free. Even though he was having trouble speaking, he stumbled out stuttered sentences. "What are you still doing here?"

Jupiter might not have heard him properly as she frantically cupped his face and looked for a way to break the crystal, the sentence fell upon Venus' ears. 'Still' was the key word; where were they supposed to be?

Urawa had not regained conscious and Mercury was analysing him through her visor as tears ran under them. Mars stood steps back, trying to give Mercury space. She had also heard what Motoki had said.

"Where are we supposed to be, Motoki?" Mars asked while Venus made an extra effort to pull Jupiter away.

"The sisters, they were supposed to tell you –" But the pain started again as shocks ripped his insides apart. As the dark energy pierced through every fiber, Jupiter shoved Venus straight into Mars' arms and latched on to Motoki's arms. Just like current, Jupiter's whole body was ablaze with thousands of pins trying to rip her apart cell by cell. She didn't cry out of pain but by the failed attempts to pull him out of the bloody crystal.

"Let go." Mercury gently held Jupiter's struggling hand. The gentleness of the act caught Jupiter off guard. Momentarily, the contrast of Mercury's touch numbed every sensation around her and that is when she saw Mercury's sacrifice as the crystal's excruciating energy flowed through her now. Jupiter let go of Motoki and finally felt the effects of the dark energy ripping her apart. She would have fallen if Mercury didn't support her up. The dark crystal's energy subsided as well and Motoki's head fell to a low bow.

This time Jupiter approached Motoki and knelt to see his face but refrained from touching him. His eyes met with hers and he faintly smiled. Jupiter's heart broke as she felt him surrender. Years ago, she never imagined that she would feel such emotions for anyone. When she first moved schools and went to Crown Arcade; she never imagined falling in love with the handsome manager. Her mind wandered how Motoki ended up like this. Motoki was such a simple guy but by being associated with her, this was how his life became- complicated to say the least.

"I'm sorry, Motoki." It took all her strength not to touch his cheek.

Motoki gathered his breath for the one he loved. "I'm sorry, we were trying to help you." He barely made it through his thought when crystal began its assault. Mercury put her hand on Jupiter's shoulder but this time around, Jupiter had more self-restraint. But the girls could no longer look at Motoki or Urawa.

"Take. Usagi. Back." Motoki clenched his jaw muscles trying to communicate through the ache. What he wouldn't give to kiss Makoto's tear stained cheek and smell her hair; it always smelled like roses. But there were things needed to be said, "and leave!"

Jupiter dried her tears and stood up. This was the most calm she ever felt and her goal was so clear. All it took was Motoki to spell it out but that was all he needed. Mercury, Venus and Mars stepped back unclear of Jupiter's next move.

"Ok. This will not be your future, Motoki. I promise." She smiled and he reciprocated masking the pain.

His eyes were alert but he braced himself; it was getting harder to breathe. "Be careful of Endymion." His next breath was too sharp and he slowly bowed his head. The girls only saw Jupiter's calm face as she turned her back to Motoki.

"Let's find Usagi and leave this hell hole." Jupiter led the way to the school.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[]]]-

At a distance Mamoru witnessed a car free fell from the edge of a cliff. It was as if the car had to pass through a medium of thick ether to reach the ground as every second was multiplied into minutes. In the thick blanket of night, the pale grey sedan was meeting its doom on the rocky shore in slow motion, while head lights of the other vehicle blinded and blurred Mamoru's vision.

This dance between the two cars played out and Mamoru knew there was nothing he could do about it except to wake up from this nightmare. There was nothing he could do to save the three people in the car even though it seemed like he had all the time in the world. He had been through this a million times but this was the first time he wasn't worried about saving the little boy the loss of his parents. The only thing he wanted was the car to hit the ground so he could finally come out of his nightmare and save Serenity; save Usagi.

So when the car hit the rocks, there was no time to feel remorse; his eyes jolt up wanting his body to jump up in defense. It was then that whatever that was numbing his body vanished and he felt sore all over. It was the same feeling as the nightmare. No matter how much he wanted to stand up, the effort to do so was much more.

At a near distance he heard a chuckle and when his hearing came fully, he heard a voice very similar to his own. His eyes stung as he tried to open his against the sunlight; he wondered how long he had lost conscience. There had definitely been no miracle and he knew he was at the mercy of his captor. What must have happened to Serenity? That voice did not sound like Demando.

The longest minutes of life is anticipating the unknown and the longer he didn't will his eyes open, the longer he would be safe, the more time he had believing Serenity was okay, and the longer he had to make the decision to look for Serenity or his captor. Tuxedo Mask had never hesitated in his lifetime. It was something that came with the territory; his instincts, his will- they all gave him courage but he seemed to have lost his identity for a while now.

"What have you done?" Mamoru heard his familiar foe, Demando nearby. Mamoru's mind caught up to speed. What could this new enemy have done to frighten Demando? His voice had trembled, Mamoru took solace that there wasn't anguish, which meant at least Serenity was alive. If Serenity was alive then Usagi was still alive. If Usagi was alive then Tuxedo Mask's reason to exist was to protect her.

He willed his eyes open and with renewed energy, he pushed himself up, off the ground. The chuckle filled air from higher ground but Mamoru's eyes settled on Serenity's limp form in Demando's arms. Demando nodded slightly, a silent exchange passed that Serenity was still with them. A compromise between two enemies had just been made. None of the Demando's guards were there, which was just the more chilling. At who's mercy were they in?

Mamoru no longer had his mask or his cape. His tuxedo was scathed with dust but he felt it in him that this was it. He turned to the dark crystal; the luster black seemed to be brewing a storm, massive like ten old tree trunks, shrinking in size as it increased in height. It was jagged at places sharp enough to pierce through anyone. It towered in front of them, distanced just enough so they could see the platform, which jutted out midway from its height and on it, was a warrior. Mamoru was not sure but he thought it was his mirror image. The posture, the body, the hair was exactly like his but the armor was Endymion's.

But how could that be possible? He felt no different but Sailor Pluto had warned him the effects of close proximity to his future self.

"Who are you?" He bellowed standing his ground.

The figured chuckled at first. "You recognized me correctly, Mamoru." Mamoru knew the voice was not his but behind him Demando knew exactly whom the raspy voice belonged to; Wiseman, Mamoru faintly heard Demando.

"What have you done, Endymion?" Demando's tone could not mask his fear.

"Let's say that our friend, Endymion, has made a deal with the devil." Endymion was eyeing Serenity with curiosity. Demando held her closer while Mamoru maintained as shield in front of them.

"You know what I can do, Demando. She has the second crystal," Endymion let his arm out to show them the glimmer of a shiny object in his fingers. "Stupidly, my past self has just given her the crystal of the past. I want it, hand her and the crystal to me." A most dangerous snare replaced his smile.

"Brother!" A different voice came from behind the two protectors and then unison of Mamoru's name. The scouts had never been so glad to see their blond friend but the glare by Demando and the distance of Mamoru was enough to know that there was so much more to the story. The Sailor Scouts took their ranks beside Mamoru while Sapphire stood by Demando's side.

Mamoru was glad to see familiar faces. They smiled back at him in support masking all the fatigue and pain. There was no time to ask them what they had been through. There was finality in the air and they could all feel it. The wind was sharper and cooler; even the thick blanket of clouds let more light through today. Honestly, if this was not ending today, neither warrior knew whether they could muster up more strength.

"What's happening, Mamoru?" Sailor Venus asked eyeing Demando from the corner of her eyes.

"Why is Endymion doing all of this?" Sailor Mars was sickened at the figure above them.

"He's not Endymion," Mamoru stared at his own hands. Endymion must have been desperate in order to strike some sick deal with Wiseman, or was it a death wish. He wondered in what circumstance could he bring himself to bring on the destruction of his own planet. "He wants Serenity and Usagi's crystal."

"That's Serenity? Then where is Usagi, Mamoru?" Sailor Jupiter was losing it. She had one goal in mind, to get Usagi and to get back. She had been confused why they had her backs to Demando but now it seemed they had another enemy.

"I don't know." Mamoru looked up in strain to the sword that hung on Endymion's side.

"If that's Serenity, then Usagi is still alive." Sailor Mercury concluded as she continued scanning the area under her visor.

"Yes, Mercury. But question is for how long?" Endymion folded his arms across his chest. "Hand her over and I'll spare you."

Mamoru held his breath for Demando's decision. Was Demando willing to protect Serenity with his life or was he going to give up Serenity? All Mamoru knew was that he couldn't let that happen. The girls turned to face Demando. At the chance that Demando fled the premise they would secure the queen.

"Sapphire, get her out of here." He carefully confided his queen to Sapphire who disappeared his a flash.

"You insolent peasant! You will pay for this, as for your brother, I will have no problems finding him after I'm done with you!" The crystal ball hovered in front of his hands, a grey milky substance shifting inside. With a flicker of his finger, a powerful wind swept Demando off his feet and he came crashing to the ground.

It had happened so fast that the Scouts saw it all happen with their back turned to the aggressor. They quickly turned and assumed their attack positions.

"What do you want with Serenity? She doesn't have the crystal," Demando struggled to push himself off the ground by using his elbows. He froze when Mamoru's arm was offered to him as help. Demando hesitated but accepted it with one arm while using his other to push off the ground.

Letting go Mamoru's hand, he cupped his hand closed. Instinctly, Mamoru tried to retreat his arm but Demando firmly held his closed hand and held his attention. Slightly he shook his head and Mamoru realized that Demando has entrusted the crystal in his hands. Mamoru slowly nodded.

"I don't need Serenity. Taking her from you is just for pleasure," Endymion chuckled. "If she doesn't have the crystal, I really don't need Usagi either, do I?"

It was a whiplash. Mamoru's attention, his focus, his energy, his breath, his heart, his reason of being all focused to the figure on the platform. Endymion shifted and pretty soon, a mass of blond hair spilled from the edge of the platform.

"Usagi!" The girls stood shell-shocked in their spots.

"What have you done to her?" Mamoru yelled to his clone.

"She is alive but if you want her to stay that way then I need the crystal, Demando! Don't forget, if she dies, there is no Serenity."

"No, you can't do that! Supreme thunder!" It was an attack full of raw emotions; it was Jupiter at her most power. Endymion ducked and the attack was wasted.

"Get the crystal ball." Mercury pointed at the sphere hovering slightly to the left of Endymion.

"Fire Soul!"

"Crescent beam!"

The two powers twisted and turned until they were so warped that they amplified in intensity. Like a razor sharp sword, the beam headed straight for the sphere.

In a blink of an eye, Endymion's sword made match with the attack and like a baseball bat. The beam burst into fragments fire and light flung back at them.

"Watch out!" Mercury warned but it was too late; they were bombarded with the attack. It felt like glass digging into their skin and burning each fissure. It took the breaths of each one of them; they tried to stand back up to face their aggressor head on. No one would give up this easy.

Mamoru willed him self up, "Smoking bomber!"

Behind him, Demando sent an energy beam headed for the sphere that grew stormier than Mamoru's eyes.

Endymion easily shielded himself and the source of his power with his cape. "Enough!" He took off his tired cloak. He completely disappeared from Mamoru's vision, so did the blond mass of hair.

When he resurfaced again, he was holding Usagi by the underarms. He walked to the edge of the platform just until Usagi dangled in midair.

It seemed as if time had stopped because Mamoru's search was over. But her head was limp, her eyes were closed, she seemed so cold and still. And now she was in most danger. Would Endymion drop her? Wiseman would.

"Stop!" Mamoru screamed

The Senshi rushed closer to the base of the crystal. What distorted future was this?

"Don't do it, Endymion! Don't let her go!" Demando was delirious.

Endymion chuckled. "First you tell me to let her go now you tell me not to let her go. You were always so fickle, Demando. The crystal!"

Mamoru quickly shuffled in his pockets and pulled out the tiny crystal. "I have it, don't hurt her and you can have the crystal."

"So Serenity really doesn't have it." Endymion's eyes fell on Usagi's face hypnotically. "I really don't need you, Princess."

"No! You drop her, I crush the crystal! I promise!" Mamoru saw Endymion's wheels turning.

Endymion glared at Mamoru. "That's what I want too. You crush it or I take it from you. She has no use to me anymore but to cause you pain!" He removed his left arm from under Usagi but held on to her just by her left arm. Their jaws dropped, their hearts stopped but Endymion hadn't let her fall.

It was pure adrenaline that he rushed forward. It would have to be a miracle but he would catch her, he would not let her fall. Demando was just besides him.

It was the lack of clear vision that they didn't see the attack of energy that sent them few feet back, knocking out the Senshi. It was like a bomb blast, loud and surreal- disorienting every sense.

The pain was non-existent though; Mamoru was made of steel. The blood on his elbow and head was war paint because he stood up like a resurrected zombie and his eyes adjusted to his surroundings once again. The crystal was a lying near Demando's still body but Mamoru focus was Usagi who dangled by one arm off the platform. He commanded his legs to lift, to walk- there was no pain but his legs wanted to give way under the weight of his body.

It was taking too long. His eyes met with Endymion's momentarily- sinister meeting determination.

Mamoru's heart stopped.

Endymion LET GO.

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-

_Don't forget to REVIEW :)_

___-PSparkles_


	15. Chapter 15- In their Protection

Here is the long overdue ending. Thank you to everybody who has patiently kept up with the story and reviewed! I appreciate it a lot. Your reviews were my greatest motivation to write. I hope the story has lived up to the expectations. Let me know :)

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters :) Happy Reading_**

**Where we left off: **Final battle; Endymion made a deal with Wiseman. Wiseman took over Endymion's body. Everyone is assembled at the final battle and Endymion is atop a giant towering crystal and had possession of Usagi. He threatened that he would let Usagi fall of the cliff as he dangled her by her arm. Mamoru was in disbelief but Endymion let go of Usagi.

**Chapter 15- In their protection**

Somewhere between a light hazes, she felt a jolt of fear. It was like waking up from a nightmare but only having no recollection of it. Her breath was shallow and her heart was beating way too hard for comfort. Sensing a presence of another, she willed her head to the left and saw a familiar figure. He faced the jacket hanging on the wall, holding the sleeve by his right hand while his left arm was rested on the wall next to his bowed head.

She felt uneasy. "Why am I here?"

Sapphire quickly turned around. "It's all come down to this."

Throwing the deep green covers off her body, Serenity stood up. This was not the time for Sapphire's cryptic riddles. The last thing she remembered was the pain from the attack by Demando's guards at the Crown. Mamoru was with her. Maybe the guards brought her back to Demando, but then what would he have done with Mamoru.

"Where's Mamoru, Sapphire? What's Demando done to him?" She deliberately took heavy threatening steps towards him.

"Much has happened after what you know-

"Stop speaking in tongues. Just tell me what you know!" She fiercely grabbed her collar. Her eyes could probably burn him just by a look.

"It's not Demando. It's the Wiseman. He wants the crystal. My brother, Mamoru and Scouts are there now. They face great risk to their lives. The Wiseman has taken over Endymion's body." Sapphire tore her tiny fist off of him.

"Then we have to go help. Take me to them." Serenity commanded.

"In a way, this is all happening because of you, your crystal, my brother's has lost his way and you were able to slip by." Sapphire shook his head and turned his back to her and faced the blood-stained jacket.

"I don't have time for this blame game. I need to find them, we need to help them." She tried her sternest look on him.

"Who do you want to help, my brother," he pause, head tilted; "Mamoru, the senshi?" He counted.

Serenity thought about his question and ignored the smirk behind it. So much had happened in the last day and there really hadn't been a time to recover. Mamoru from the past looking for her past-self; in the pits of her stomach, she believed him. Her husband keeping her hostage for so many years; did she believe that truly? She still had a locket that played a haunting tune; ghosts danced around her. She caressed it absent-mindedly. A caped Mamoru lying in a pool of blood while golden hair whipped around a defeated body. She wept over his body. The pain could have stilled the Earth. How many times had this happened? More than once. "It's all the same. As long as we get rid of Wiseman. Imagine our life without him; we would have a kingdom right now, instead of this grave of a planet."

"But without you, I would still have my brother." Sapphire answered coolly.

She assessed the danger from Sapphire. They had never seen eye-to-eye; that was for sure but Sapphire was always a voice of reason. In his words, there was truth. "So what do you want to do, Sapphire?"

Sapphire looked down to his feet and shrugged slightly. "Demando asked me to protect you."

She held his arm and made him face her again. "We need to go help. I refuse to stand down. Let's finish this, Sapphire. Let's help them all."

Sapphire slowly nodded. "Okay, hold my arm. I'll take you there."

She did as asked feeling scared as ever but clearly knowing what had to be done.

"Ready?" Sapphire looked for answer; revenge was brewing inside him. It was finally a chance to face Wiseman alongside his brother.

Serenity was going to nod when a sharp pain crossed her inside, straight in her heart. Sapphire caught her as her legs collapsed underneath her.

Nothing had calmed; the winds were more violent and dry, ripping past their skin through the ripped garments. Sailor Mars refused to open her eyes; this had to be a nightmare. Tears stung through her eyelids. Lightening buzzed around Sailor Jupiter as her blood-shot eyes bore into the man atop the dark monumental crystal. Sailor Mercury held her computer with her fingers low in defeat and was staring through the mess of blond hair and crimson blood as it colored the ground slowly.

Mamoru seemed unphazed. He was looking at the Senshi surrounding the body on the ground; the thick blood flowing out of their circle; streaming towards him. He didn't understand it. All he knew was that it was getting too hot.

Taking off his gloves, letting them fall to the ground; he touched his chest with his right hand. There wasn't any pain, just numbness. He unhooked the clips of the battered cape, it fell to the floor too.

"No!" Sailor Venus agonized voice reached the skies. This was always a possibility; it was always in the back of her mind. Failure could always be the end of their path; it had happened before but she didn't think it would happen now. It wasn't a failure to perform her duties; it was failure to protect her best friend. How could a girl who loved humanity be so still, blood staining the ground around her? How could this have been avoided?

Venus' scream pinched something inside Mamoru. The feeling was unhinged. He was alive; should he be thankful?

In a blink of an eye; his mirror image; Endymion phased in just a few steps in front of him. Stainless armor intact, cape flowing, and the sword that hung in its sheath was flawless. Here they were, beaten, bruised, dirty, and having had given up so much.

Mamoru caught Endymion's eyes rest upon the tiny crystal that had fallen out of his hands. His gaze had never been so determined. Endymion's eyes met with Mamoru's- numbness meeting arrogance. Mamoru found himself wondering whether he should bother reaching for the crystal. Was there a point?

Endymion knelt and as he did, the stream of blood reached the heel of his right boot. Mamoru noticed; how could Endymion not? That's when something inside Mamoru snapped and with his slack hand that was on his chest, he gripped his chest with all his might. This was the pain he had expected when Usagi fell to the floor. Usagi's blood stained Endymion's boot. Endymion didn't care; Endymion had killed Usagi.

Mamoru couldn't help himself as he charged; headfirst, straight into Endymion, knocking him to the ground as the crystal slipped from his hands. Pinning Endymion down with his own body, Mamoru punched Endymion on his jaw. Mamoru didn't give Endymion any time to retaliate or think. He kept hitting his face until it was unsure whose blood was on his knuckles.

"This" "Can't" "Be Happening!" Mamoru kept repeating. He didn't notice it when Endymion kneed him in the gut catching Mamoru off guard.

A straight kick to Mamoru's chest, Endymion regained his balance and stood up. He wiped the blood off his cut-open lip. This body was not his; it didn't matter. What did, were the two crystals, which now lay next to where Mamoru had fallen. This was becoming a nuisance and Endymion was quite beyond it now. He summoned his negative energy crystal ball.

"Too much time has been wasted. I'll get rid of you first and then nothing stands between me and the destruction of the universe in both times." Endymion started to gather his energy as the Senshi came to shield Mamoru.

"It won't matter. I will get all of you." Endymion saw the Senshi and Mamoru call out to their own planet power. This did not worry him; his powers were much stronger. He could destroy entire planets in one shot. He had already done so before. This time, he would finally be at peace when he destroys all timeline universes with the power of the past and future crystals together. It was going to be too easy- any moment now.

Upon release of power from both ends, the light was so strong that nothing was visible. When the two mighty powers collided, the whiplash sent the Senshi and Mamoru crashing back and slamming to the ground. Even though, the five couldn't hear anything from the effects of the blast; they were alive. They tried to get up off the ground and see what damage they had caused their aggressor.

Dust and debris made it impossible to see Endymion.

"Do you think we did it, Mercury?" Jupiter asked placing her hand own Mercury's shoulder. The ringing in Mercury's ears hadn't stopped and it was difficult to analyze the field. The numbers on her screen showed energy off the charts.

"The energy readings are strong, I don't think we hurt him, guys!" She yelled back to the gang in defeat.

"It can't be." Sailor Venus tried to see beyond the dust. It was starting to clear up.

"Wait," Sailor Mars felt the energy too, "There is someone else there. Look."

"Is it Demando?" Sailor Venus also saw a silver glimpse through the dust.

"It's Sapphire and Serenity?" Jupiter couldn't believe her eyes. Long blond pigtails flowing roughly against the wind, as her gown wrestled against her slender figure. She could recognize the princess right away standing next to the man who had led them here. Had the man with lustrous black hair seen his brother yet? As the dust cleared, Usagi's ghostly body was still lying where she remembered, then how could Serenity be standing in front of them like a miracle?

"It's not possible, Serenity can't exist." Sailor Venus tried to make sense of what was in front of her.

Suddenly the pain Mamoru had felt calmed. It finally made sense; the real Endymion would never betray his princess; he just couldn't see it. "It's always been Usagi." He followed the Senshi to their new arrivals.

"I assume that you being here means that that," he pointed at the body lying at the foot of the crystal; "was the Queen. And those three used their Dark Moon powers before I destroyed them."

"Urawa?", "Motoki?" Mercury and Jupiter said at the same time.

"You gave them powers and they put Usagi right under their noses. I guess you got to the sisters before they found the Senshi to tell them what Urawa and Motoki told them. It was Endymion's plan?" Sapphire was surprised how well the pieces fit together.

"Honestly, Endymion wasn't aware of the switch. He was destroyed the minute he made the deal with me. It must be the two." Endymion scanned Usagi; it was surprising that he hadn't seen the youthfulness before.

Usagi knelt down and gazed at the two crystals and held them in each hand- one that had been with her in this time and the other that felt different. It felt like it was hers just like the star locket.

"Princess, it's too late now. Hand over the crystals or make them suffer more pain." Endymion challenged her as she stood up.

It was a weird feeling seeing herself lying dead on the ground. It turns out that Mamoru was right about everything but she was not even of this time. It had been her in that dark dungeon where she had found her star locket. Why she couldn't remember being there or coming out from there; she did not know.

"You've ruined my life!" Usagi felt anger boiling over the confusion.

"It will be over soon, Princess. How long do you think that everyone can go on protecting you from me? Give me the crystals now and this will be quick." There was a change in Endymion; maybe it was a hint of fear.

Usagi looked at the two crystals one last time. Why was everyone after this? She had made up her mind. "Sapphire, this belongs in your time, here." She gave him one of the crystals the looked back her Senshi and Mamoru.

"That's not smart, Princess." Endymion was making way towards her. Immediately there were five bodies between her and Endymion.

"Use the crystal, you're can help them." Sapphire held on tighter to his crystal.

Usagi didn't know what that meant. She saw Endymion hit Mercury with his staff; she fell to the floor. Mamoru turned to look at her. She didn't know whether to feel sorry that she hadn't trusted him or be grateful that he was between her and Endymion while she thought of a how to use the crystal. His eyes had changed; they were how she had first seen him in her room just a few days ago- his eyes were soft, tired but gentle.

"Moon crystal power, Usako." His voice was gentle too. And the name triggered a strange feeling. She didn't doubt this man; she repeated was he had said.

Lifting the crystal above her head, she yelled as Sailor Mars fell. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

The energy was overwhelming; she felt new and refreshed. Into the nothingness, she transcended but she wasn't scared. This was comfort.

"Sailor Moon!" She heard a tiny voice call her from behind her. Usagi opened her eyes and the Senshi had disappeared; Mamoru was not in front of her; Endymion was not threatening her, and the destruction was not around her. She seemed to be floating and when she turned around; she saw a little girl with the brightest smile anyone could have.

"Chibi-Usa." The name fell out of her naturally.

"You remember me, Usagi!" The little girl hugged Usagi with all her might. "You can trust them, Usagi. They were always trying to protect you. Please don't give up on them. I know you can make things normal and save my future. Don't give up, please!"

Usagi caressed her bubblegum hair. "I won't, I promise."

The scene disappeared and she saw Mamoru fall to the left of her as Endymion steadied the stub of his sword.

Sailor Moon gasped. "Tuxedo Kamen!" Mamoru's forehead was bleeding from the blow to the head.

Sapphire pulled Sailor Moon's arm and shoved her behind him.

"No." She gently pushed Sapphire aside. "It's between him and me. I will do my best to protect everyone but I will need your help, guys." Her five-person shield got up from where they had fallen with renewed energy. She received nods from all of them.

"As you wish, Princess." He pointed his arms out at her and with a flash; a tower of black crystal grew below Sailor Moon's feet. It kept growing until she stood the height of the platform the queen fell from. Within a flash, Endymion was on the platform, opposing her.

This had happened before. A flash of the last fight between her and Queen Metallia played back in her head as the Senshi gave her power at the last moment. She put it back in her memory.

A violent storm was brewing inside Endymion's crystal ball. Focusing all her energy to her warm and gentle crystal, Sailor Moon repeated the words that came so naturally, like at the battle with Metallia. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Sapphire just looked in amazement as the Senshi called on their planet powers. The sky cleared and it looked as if all their powers were coming from beyond the Earth. Their powers intermingled and glowed pink. Their aim was too join their Princess' pure light power. Sailor Moon targeted the light straight towards the grey energy heading their way. At last Endymion seemed to break a sweat as he ordered his crystal to unleash more power.

Sailor Moon's focus was stronger than he had ever seen her. He finally realized as he looked at the mighty crystal of the future in his fingers. This tiny object was what his clan had destroyed itself for. It didn't look all that power or worth it. He saw as the Princess borrowed more powers from her friends. Sapphire was sure that more than the crystal; her body was glowing. It suddenly occurred to him; it was The Moon Princess that was all mighty; the crystal was just a medium. The crystal had infinite powers only because Usagi held it inside her. Did Wiseman know? If not for his dark crystal ball, was Wiseman even a threat?

He saw his brother's body lying on the ground; he had to finish what his brother started. He knelt near Demando and placed the crystal in the pocket of his chest. Then, getting up, he walked past the meditating soldiers and when he saw Endymion, he knew what to do.

"Will it be worth it?" Sapphire said aloud while staring at the glowing angel. It had to be worth it. In a blink an eye, he phased right in front the dark crystal ball and Endymion.

"Sapphire!"

He heard unison of voices and saw the light energy lessen in impact. What was she doing? Focus, Sailor Moon! He had to also. Reaching the staff that held the ball, he dislodged it from Endymion hold. As expected, Endymion's influence on the crystal was strong and he commanded it to destroy everything in its path, which meant him. He felt his grip loosen on the staff as the dark energy ripped him apart. He tried to phase away but the dark energy was draining his powers.

"You have chosen the wrong side, Sapphire." Endymion's raspy voice came from her him.

Sapphire noticed as Sailor Moon's energy subdued. The princess was reckless. "You're destroying the planet so I see the same fate on both sides." With a shot of adrenalin, Sapphire pushed the staff forward with all his might.

"What are you doing?" Sapphire heard Endymion shout but Sapphire didn't stop as he gave his final push until there was no more ground under him. He was free-falling to the ground, as was the crystal staff. He held his breath as the crystal shattered on the ground and the pink light surrounded them all.

"Don't cry, princess." The priestess wiped the tears from the little girl's face.

"But I don't want to leave you guys. I want to go home but I will miss hanging out with you guys." The little girl's puffy eyes were as pink as her hair.

"Chibi-Usa, you will see us in the future, so cheer up! Besides, you can show everybody these." Ami handed her two big books.

Chibi-Usa opened the first book and saw the pages filled with pictures of their happy times together. A lot of them included eating ice cream and making funny faces. Chibi-Usa looked towards Usagi from the corner of her eyes. Ever since everybody returned, Usagi was much quieter. The girls thought that it was because she saw Sapphire die but Chibi-Usa saw the silence Mamoru and Usagi shared. Chibi-Usa secretly worried whether Usagi and Mamoru would work it out.

"Also, this is very important," Minako handed Chibi-Usa a tiny pouch. "You have to give this straight to your mom." Chibi-Usa knew that it was the crystal of the future and smiled. She had succeeded. She had saved her mom and her future by coming back to the past. She was ever thankful to Sailor Moon.

"I will, I will." Chibi-Usa put everything in her bag.

"Alright, let's get you to the bridge." Makoto held Chibi-Usa's bag. Chibi-Usa smiled.

They reached the bridge in silence. Chibi-Usa wondered whether she had ruined the group that was always filled with laughter.

"Usagi, Mamoru, are you guys mad at me?" Chibi-Usa shocked them all with the tiny question.

Mamoru seemed shaken off-balance.

"Of course not, Chibi-Usa." Usagi was holding Chibi-Usa's hand and now she held it tighter.

"But you are you quiet now. And Mamoru seems so much more serious and everyone's always hesitant. I didn't want to make everyone unhappy." Chibi-Usa wished that she could hide behind Usagi's legs like she did behind her mother's when she was younger.

The group surrounded her and Mamoru scooped her up in his arms. "We are happy now that everything is okay. Because of you, we saved a lot of people and our future." Mamoru touched her tiny nose with his thumb.

"But you and Usagi are-

"Happy." Usagi forced a smile.

"Usagi," the girls copied Chibi-Usa's whining.

Chibi-Usa pushed off against Mamoru until he let her down. "Go on." She urged Mamoru.

Mamoru hesitantly walked to Usagi. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Usako."

"It took long enough, Mamo-chan!" She almost tackled him to the ground. Laughter erupted around them.

"Now I can go home happy too." Chibi-Usa smiled, grabbing her bag. "Thanks for protecting me."

"Yup, thanks for protecting us, guys!" Usagi mimicked her future daughter and hugged her tight. Mamoru hugged the two people who meant the most to him. The girls couldn't miss out, the group hugged the happy family.

**The END**

_Don't forget to REVIEW :)_

**Loved being on this journey with the gang! I will miss writing this story. Oh and my apologies for the errors in the story, I have no editor.**

**_-PSparkles_**


End file.
